


Life From The Ashes: Book 3 (2/3)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-15
Updated: 2000-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place soon after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.





	Life From The Ashes: Book 3 (2/3)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Life from the Ashes - Book 3: Chapter 1 by Jo B.

Cardoso's Fortress  
Wednesday, March 8  
4:00 p.m.

An exhausted Hans Schatz sat at Cardoso's feet visibly trembling with fear. The n'thral had tied the leash that was attached to the collar around Schatz's throat to the arm of the sturdy oak chair he was sitting on. As he ran his fingers absently through the Immortal's thick, blond-hair, he listened to his general.

"Hector, we need to shore up our defenses. The coalition is not going to take our deserting them during battle lightly and they may send their forces to attack our country," General Juan Perez stated. He no longer had confidence in Cardoso's ability to rule. The n'thral was proving to be more and more unstable and a liability to their country. If it wasn't for the fact that Hector Cardoso was his cousin, he would never have supported him for this long. It was only the General's powers as a sorcerer that kept his cousin in power this long. The General's eyes lingered on the exotic figure of Schatz, frowning at the condition the immortal was in. He had heard about Cardoso's attempt to kill the female child the young man was carrying. Perez couldn't allow this to go on much longer, for the sake of his country, and for the sake of the unborn child.

"Juan, the coalition is too preoccupied with attacking the Americans to give us a second thought. They will collect their immortals and their slaves then go home victorious, we have nothing to worry about," Cardoso replied.

"I still think we should be prepared just in case, Hector. It couldn't hurt," the General replied.

"Very well, Juan, if it will make you happy go ahead and strengthen our defenses," Cardoso said as he opened his pants and tugged out his hard cock. He unfastened the leash from his chair and yanked Hans to his feet. "Sit on it, Doll," he ordered.

General Perez glared angrily at his cousin. This had to stop! He couldn't stand back and allow this abuse to continue much longer. He would organize an opposition force to overthrow the giant. He had to be careful; Cardoso still had many sorcerers and clairvoyants that supported him. Perez's face flushed red as he watched his cousin rape the pretty immortal in front of him. He quickly turned and fled the room.

***

Washington D.C.  
Wednesday, March 8  
6:00 p.m.

Moe Bocks and his partner hid behind some trash containers as they surveyed the ruins of the FBI Hoover Building. The building had been reduced to rubble by fire and explosions. Around them half the city was destroyed or on fire.

"What now, Moe?" Anderson asked loudly over the sound of explosions and gunfire.

"I say we make like birds and get the flock out of here," Bocks quipped in his best Mel Gibson impersonation. He fingered the vials of SBS cure in his pocket. They wouldn't be able to help anyone here. Maybe they could find some sorcerers outside of the East Coast to give it to.

The two men made their way cautiously back to their vehicle. Bocks dreaded the call he would have to make to Mulder. He had called back after their first telephone call had been disconnected and discovered that Mulder was not in any physical condition to talk to him. He had spoken to a Mr. Izumi, and Bocks secretly hoped that he'd be able to relay the news to that man instead of Mulder.

He glanced back one final time at their burning capital before climbing back into his van.

***

London  
Thursday, March 9  
11:00 a.m.

"Of course I'll pass on the information to Mulder, Mr. Bocks," Izumi said sadly.

"How is Agent Mulder doing?" Bocks asked, concerned.

"The sedatives seem to be helping him to control some of the withdrawal pains, but he is still hurting a lot," Izumi sighed.

"Tell Agent Mulder that I'm sorry that he is not feeling well, and that I'll continue to try on my end to find his family," Bocks said.

"Thank you, Mr. Bocks. Mulder will be happy to hear that you are still looking," Izumi said.

"I'll call you if I hear anything. Goodbye," Bocks said.

Izumi hung up the receiver then headed into Mulder's bedroom to tell him the bad news. Major Yermolov was sitting on Mulder's bed holding the agent upright while he held a mug of broth to Mulder's lips.

Mulder's eyes were dazed and his hands were trembling where they rested over Yermolov's as he tentatively sipped the hot broth.

Izumi took a deep breath; he didn't know how to break the news to Mulder, so he decided to go with the direct approach. "Mulder, I just had a call from Agent Bocks. He went to your home and said the place was deserted. He also said that it looked like there had been fighting inside the mansion, but he and his partner didn't find any bodies," Izumi said.

Mulder's mind was so muddled from pain and drugs that all he heard was *fighting* and *bodies*. "No," he whimpered, tears flowing freely. He was so out of it that he'd completely forgotten about the family's backup plan to go to the cave to wait out the war. All Mulder could think about was that he deserted his family when they needed him most, and now they were dead because of him.

Izumi didn't realize that Mulder had misunderstood him. "Ssh, Mulder, it's going to be all right. Mr. Bocks will keep looking for them," Izumi said, pulling the distraught man into his arms.

"My fault, my fault," Mulder murmured over and over sadly, as the older man rocked him gently until he fell into an exhausted sleep.

"Masa, do you think that they're alive?" Yermolov asked, as he helped the Japanese man lay Mulder's sleeping body back down on the bed.

"I don't know, Pyetr. I want to believe they are for Mulder's sake, but it doesn't seem very likely from what Agent Bocks described," Izumi replied.

"Alexei is one of my best friends. When Mulder is better we'll go to America and help him look for his family," Yermolov said, determined.

***

Duffy's Cave  
Saturday, March 11  
Noon

Justin Blaise and Joseph Shadow Hawk knelt in front of the open fire pit preparing lunch, while Kimberly and Tony did the laundry. MacIver had left earlier to go hunting for fresh meat, although they had enough dried and canned foods to last them a couple of months. The Greek sorcerer had gone with him, saying he wanted to scout out the area for any potential threats.

Krycek, Takeda, and Sawada were watching the babies. They had to watch them carefully; there were too many hazards in the cave.

Krycek was particularly concerned about the steaming mineral pool that took up almost half of the cavern. It was fed by an underground spring. Hope had just started walking and had already attempted to explore the pool. There was also the open fire in the center of the cavern, not to mention the sharp crystals and small stones that were scattered around the cavern floor.

Faith had been staying close to Alex since he had arrived at the cave a week ago. When Faith did play, she would constantly glance over at him to make sure he was still there. She was sitting on Takeda's lap as the younger man read to her in Japanese.

Hope waddled over to Krycek carrying a pink, rubber ball. She set it on his lap, patting it, she said, "Ball."

"Would you like to play catch, mouse?" Krycek asked.

"Ball," Hope repeated.

"Here, hold out your hands and Uncle Alex will throw it to you." Krycek turned the baby's hands palms up then dropped the ball into them. "YEA! You caught it, now throw it back to me."

Hope looked puzzled for a moment then beamed happily over her uncle's excitement. She handed the ball back to him, and he repeated the process of turning her hands then dropping the ball into them. Cheering each time she didn't drop it. Hope soon caught on to how this game was supposed to be played.

Faith watched her sister and father play. Hope stood a couple of steps away from him and he would toss the ball a few inches for her to catch. Then Hope would walk back over to Alex and drop it in his lap. Faith was determined to get into the game; it looked a lot more fun than rolling the ball back and forth on the floor like they usually played with it, and it seemed to make her daddy happy. Faith's little brain processed her sister's movements, it seemed to require standing and walking like the grownups.

Faith climbed off Shinji's lap. Using her adopted uncle's legs for balance, she attempted to walk, but immediately fell on her padded bottom. She crawled back over to him and tried again and again.

Takeda watched amused and called over to Krycek who was too involved with Hope to notice what his daughter was doing. Faith was with Takeda, so he hadn't been concerned about her getting into mischief. "Hey, Alex, I think your cutie is trying to walk."

Krycek glanced over at them just as Faith took four steps before losing her balance and landing on her butt. Her pouty lower lip stuck out and her long chestnut bangs were in her eyes as she turned around and crawled back to Takeda, pulling herself up again. Krycek's heart skipped a beat. Faith's expression reminded him so much of Fox that he felt his heart would break at missing him so much.

Sawada grinned at the little girl's efforts. "It looks like she's determined to succeed. You're going to have your hands full, Alex, with both of them walking," he chuckled, missing the other man's cloudy expression.

"Yeah, I suppose I will," Krycek sighed. Hope brought his attention back to their game when she started slapping the ball.

"Fow ball, fow ball," she chanted.

"Okay, mouse, but are you sure you're not tired yet?" he asked, dropping the ball back into her hands.

"Yea," she squealed happily, dropping it back in his lap.

He smiled. "Okay, mouse. We'll continue to play." He kept glancing over at Faith watching her progress. It amazed him that after thirty minutes she still hadn't given up. She was so like Fox.

"Hey, lunch is ready," Blaise announced.

"C'mon, mouse, let's eat," Krycek said, scooping Hope and the ball up in his arms.

Faith looked at them and started bawling her eyes out; she didn't get the chance to play with them.

Krycek strolled quickly over to her, handing Hope to Takeda. He scooped Faith into his arms. "It's okay, cutie, you'll learn to walk eventually."

Faith stopped crying after about twenty minutes of her daddy walking her around the cave hugging and soothing her. She looked at him with sad, puffy eyes. "Fow ball, daddee."

"Oh, so that's why you're mad? Because I stopped playing ball with your sister?" he asked, sitting with her by the fire. Hawk handed him a bowl of stew with a freshly baked piece of corn bread.

"Play ball me, daddee," she complained.

"Okay, cutie, we'll play catch after we eat lunch," Krycek was amazed at how smart his daughter was for her age. He wondered if he should have her tested. Maybe he should enroll her into an accelerated learning program for child geniuses. Fox did mention that he was talking by nine months, too. Fox ... his thoughts were always returning to his missing lover. He kept telling himself they would get Fox back as soon as the war was over.

***

Washington D.C.  
Wednesday, March 15  
2:00 p.m.

Walter Skinner sat stoically as the paramedic taped up his cracked ribs. He had been too tired to watch where he was going, and didn't see the bricks and concrete falling until it was too late. Luckily Agent Jones had been nearby and quickly used his powers to prevent the full weight of the wall from landing on Skinner.

Skinner had been leading his team of sorcerers for almost two weeks without a rest. His only comfort was the knowledge that Alex was protecting his daughter and niece, and that if anything happened to him they were safe.

They had finally had some relief as newly revived sorcerers had arrived from the Midwest, and the battle was finally turning in their favor. It was only a matter of time now before they pushed the invaders into the ocean.

***

Warship off the Coast  
Wednesday, March 15  
7:00 p.m.

"I'm going to call a retreat," King Gullbrand stated.

"It is too soon, Gullbrand! We can still capture more slaves and we haven't located the immortals yet," Pharaoh Menes growled.

"Dammit, Menes, the Americans have the cure for SBS! If we stay here much longer, they will be strong enough to destroy us! We need to get out of here before that happens." The King picked up his radio to call the other leaders.

"Are we at least going to retrieve Hans Schatz from Cardoso?" Menes hissed.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to flaying that big ape alive," Gullbrand replied.

"Stand in line, I want him first," Menes said, happy that they were at least in agreement on something.

"We're going to have to stick together; the Americans are going to want revenge for what we've done to their country," the King said, flipping on the short wave transceiver.

"Yes, I agree. Together we are too formidable for them to attack, but separate we wouldn't stand a chance. I'd hate to lose the lovely slaves we've acquired," Menes replied as he watched Gullbrand contact Warlord Havock ordering an immediate retreat.

***

Washington D.C.  
Wednesday, March 16  
8:00 p.m.

Cheers and shouts of happiness could be heard throughout D.C., the enemy was gone and their city was finally safe. Revelers partied openly in the streets. Skinner glanced around at the men hugging and kissing, he didn't know where they all came from; there seemed to be a lot more than were here defending D.C. He made his way across the mall and over to where the Director stood on the steps of the Capital. He had set up temporary headquarters in the building. The Capital had not been damaged during the attack unlike the rest of the city; it had been heavily defended.

"Sir, if there is nothing else that I'm needed for I would like to return to my family," Skinner said.

The Director beamed at him. "Walter, you and your team did a remarkable job. We might have lost the city if it wasn't for you and your leadership. There will be medals and commendations coming your way from the President and Congress."

"I appreciate that, sir, but I really would like to go to my family. It's been two weeks since I've seen them," Skinner replied tiredly.

"By all means, Walter. I'm going to be holding a meeting of top-level bureau personnel to discuss relocating the FBI headquarters on Friday. I expect you to be there, but until then take as much time as you need with your family," the Director said.

"Thank you, sir," Skinner replied and headed toward the pickup truck he borrowed from one of his agents.

He couldn't wait to see his family again. He still felt so guilty about leaving Hope so soon after being reunited with her.

***

London  
Wednesday, March 16  
9:00 p.m.

Izumi sat next to Mulder's bedside holding a small tray of food. The agent was in extreme pain and the sedatives were no longer holding it at bay. Since Bocks had called a week ago and he had reluctantly passed on the information to Mulder, the young man seemed to have given up the will to go on living. Izumi was afraid that if Mulder could he would take his own life.

"Mulder, I want you to try to eat some soup," Izumi said.

"Don't wanna," Mulder slurred, pulling weakly at the restraints around his wrists that kept him from injuring himself whenever his body seized up due to pain.

"Mulder, you have to eat something," Izumi replied.

"No, please, just leave me." Mulder turned his face away from the older Japanese man.

"If you don't eat then we're going to have to feed you intravenously."

"Can't eat . . . my fault . . . should never have left," Mulder mumbled as tears of grief ran down his cheeks. His physical agony had taken a backseat to his broken heart.

Izumi set the tray down and scooted his chair closer to the bed. He brushed his fingers soothingly through the younger man's hair and murmured gently, "It's not your fault, Fox. Mr. Bocks said there was no one at your home -- that doesn't mean that they're dead."

"Masa, they're dead. I know they are," he replied weakly. He wanted to ask Izumi to douse the bed in gasoline and light it on fire, but he knew the older man would never oblige him. He'd just have to wait until he was well enough and do it himself.

"You don't know that, Fox," Izumi said, then quickly leapt out of his chair to hold Mulder firmly as a painful spasm wracked the young man's body. Izumi sighed sadly, after the spasms had stopped Mulder had lost consciousness again. He had never seen anyone in so much pain both physically and mentally. When Mulder was lucid, it was an extreme effort for him to even talk. He couldn't imagine how Mulder would be able to endure another two weeks of this pain.

He glanced around the room at the flowers and cards. They were from British well wishers who had found out about Mulder's presence and physical condition at the American Embassy. The Prime Minister had ordered a twenty-four hour guard around the perimeter of the Embassy to protect Mulder from any attempts to abduct him by Slava or some other foreign agent.

The Russian government had demanded the return of Mulder immediately upon finding out he was in England. Izumi thought sadly, that if Mulder's American lovers were indeed dead then returning to Slava would be in Mulder's best interest. Izumi tucked the blankets around Mulder's body, and picked up the untouched tray to carry it back to the kitchen.

***

Duffy's Cave  
Wednesday, March 16  
Midnight

Skinner made his way slowly through the darkened forest, his boots sinking into the mud along the way slowing his progress. He was heading toward the cave and his family. He breathed in the sweet, crisp, nighttime air, gazing up contentedly at the star splattered sky. It was a welcome change from the smoked filled D.C. sky. It was going to take years to rebuild their city.

He grinned as an owl flew overhead its shape highlighted by the brightly glowing moon. Skinner came upon Alex who was standing at the entrance to the cave waiting for him.

Krycek rushed over to meet Walter and hugged him affectionately. He pulled away at the sudden gasp of pain that escaped the larger man's lips. Krycek looked questioningly into Walter's pain filled, brown eyes, before running a gentle hand up his waist feeling the bandages under his shirt. "Broken ribs?"

"Yes, and an odd assortment of bumps and bruises over the rest of my body," Skinner replied, hugging Alex back. "They're finally gone, Alex, we can go home now," he said happily, kissing him affectionately on the lips.

Krycek returned the kiss enthusiastically careful not to jar the larger man's ribs. "I know, Walter, the cell-phones are working again."

"Yeah? I should have known that. How long have they been working?"

"Around three hours." Krycek scrunched up his nose as he got a good whiff of Walter, but he didn't back away. "Walter, you're really ripe, when was the last time you bathed?" For the first time, Krycek noticed how filthy Walter's clothes were, he was covered in soot and grime the smoke from the fires had permeated the fabric.

"The last time was the sponge bath Tristan gave me before I was cured," Skinner said, following Krycek into the cave.

"I have some extra clothes of yours in the cave and we'll fill a tub with water from the pool in the cavern," Krycek said then looked at him sadly. He hated to throw a damper on Walter's good mood. "Dana called a couple of hours ago. She can't locate Jonathan. She thought he was with her brothers in St. Louis, but she found out that he had decided to stay behind to help out at the hospital."

Skinner stopped in his tracks, his temper flaring. "Damn! Those bastards! They've abducted medical personnel throughout D.C. and it's possible that Jonathan was among them. We're going to have a real fight on our hands trying to get those men back," he growled as he stepped into the large chamber.

"Ssh." Krycek nodded to the huddled forms lying on the ground wrapped in sleeping bags. "Sit down, and I'll heat you up some soup," he whispered softly.

Skinner's eyes met MacIver's. The Scotsman was sitting in front of the fire pit. MacIver nodded his greeting, remaining quiet; he did not want to wake the babies or the others. Skinner silently crept over to the two cribs that they had moved out here from the mansion. He brushed the hair away from Hope's sleeping face, watching as she unconsciously sucked on her pacifier. Faith was sharing the crib with her, and he met a set of quizzical hazel eyes peering up at him. Faith held out her arms wanting to be picked up, which Skinner did instantly. He hugged her small body to him and breathed in her soothing baby scent. He frowned when he realized that he was getting her dirty. Oh well, he'd give her a bath, too. He carried the baby over to the fire pit, sitting on a chair next to MacIver he watched as Krycek stirred a saucepan full of soup over the flames.

"We can head back in the morning, Walter. I think we should make plans now for getting Fox away from Slava. It's not going to be easy, that Cossack will be expecting us to try something," Krycek said in a low voice as he poured the tomato soup into a mug.

Skinner held Faith on his lap with one hand and took the steaming mug from Krycek with the other. The baby rested her head against Skinner's chest as she played with the buttons on his shirt.

"You still have contacts in Russia, Alex. We can work through them to get back into the country," Skinner said.

Before Krycek could respond, the loud chirping of his cell-phone made all three men jump. "Shit! Sorry, I forgot to turn the ringer down," he replied sheepishly. He quickly glanced around at the sleeping forms of their friends as he answered it gruffly, "Krycek."

"Agent Krycek. Thank God, I've finally got through to you! I've been trying for over a week. When I heard the news reports of the enemy's retreat, I thought to myself that the telephones might be working out there now. My partner and I tried looking for you and Assistant Director Skinner at your estate, but the place was deserted. By the way, the place was a wreck, you're going to be quite busy with repairs . . . "

Krycek interrupted the man's ramblings. "Who is this?"

"Oh, sorry, this is Special Agent Moe Bocks from the Minneapolis field office, I'm an acquaintance of Agent Mulder's. He asked me to try to get a hold of you and Assistant Director Skinner. You wouldn't happen to know where the Assistant Director is . . . "

Krycek interrupted again, standing up anxiously. "Bocks, you've heard from Fox? When? Where is he? How is he?" he shouted.

Skinner watched intently as his half-brother paced back and forth, and he telepathically listened into Krycek's telephone conversation. The other members of the family were awakened from their sleep by Krycek's shouting.

"Ah, he called me from London on March 6. Agent Mulder is not in too good of condition. I've been talking mainly to a Mr. Izumi, he said that Agent Mulder was suffering from withdrawal. You know I would never have pegged Mulder for a drug addict. He seemed . . . "

"Is Fox still in London now?" Krycek asked.

"Yes, he'll be really glad to hear that you are okay. I have the telephone number where he can be reached," Bocks offered.

Blaise and Hawk strolled tiredly up to the fire and greeted Skinner.

"Hi, Walter, you smell bad, but it's nice to have you back anyway. So, what's going on?" Blaise asked, nodding toward Krycek.

Skinner beamed up at him. "Fox is in London! We won't have to rescue him from Slava."

"Wow, that is good news! Now that the war is over, we can all go back home!" Hawk replied excitedly, then tempered it when he realized that not all of them would be going back home. "Umm, Walter, have you heard anything from Gabriel or Melvin?" he asked.

"I talked to Gabriel two days ago. They had been trying to hire a plane or a ship to take them to Argentina, but they weren't having any luck in D.C. so they were heading down the coast to Miami. They hoped to hire a boat to take them over to Cuba then from there charter a plane to Argentina," Skinner replied, all the while keeping an ear on Alex's conversation.

Krycek disconnected from his call with Bocks and punched in the numbers the agent had given him. He counted thirty rings before someone finally picked it up.

"Major Pyetr Yermolov speaking," said the tired voice on the other end.

"Pyetr, it's Alex," Krycek said in a surprised voice.

"Alexei? Where are you?" Yermolov asked, coming instantly wide-awake. He glanced over at the clock; it was barely after six o'clock in the morning.

"I'm in America. Pyetr, how's Fox? Can I talk to him?" Krycek walked back over to Skinner and sat next to him.

"Alex, he's not doing too good. He's in extreme pain. Mulder really needs you here as soon as possible," Yermolov replied, carrying the cordless telephone across the hallway into Mulder's bedroom. He looked sadly at the unconscious figure on the bed. Mulder appeared gaunt and fragile. "Alex, I'd really prefer not to wake Mulder, he's in less pain when he's asleep. I'll call you back when he's awake."

"Pyetr, Walter and I will be flying out immediately. Can you tell me where you are in London?" Krycek asked.

"We're at the American Embassy. Alex, please hurry," Yermolov said.

Krycek disconnected and quickly punched in the telephone number for the airport, he was going to charter a private jet to take them to England.

"We'll watch the girls for you and Alex, Walter," Blaise offered.

Krycek frowned, turning off the cell-phone when no one answered on the other end. "That won't be necessary, Justin. We'll be taking them with us," he informed the Texan.

"Alex, I think it might be better to leave the babies here," Skinner said.

"No. Fox will want to see them. Besides, I don't feel comfortable leaving them behind. Walter, they need us," Krycek replied softly, picking up his daughter off Skinner's lap, he hugged her against his chest. Faith giggled over the attention her father was showing her.

Skinner studied the two of them. Faith was beaming happily at having her daddy's complete attention, and Alex's face was lit up as he held her. Alex hadn't let either of the babies out of his sight since he had gotten here over a week ago. Maybe it was still to soon to be separated from them. Skinner had to admit that he felt sad and hollow during the week that he had been separated from his daughter. "Yeah, you're probably right, we'll take them with us."

"Good," Krycek smiled. "Walter, I couldn't reach anyone at the main airport, it must still be closed. Do you think you could use your influence to get someone in the Air Force to fly us over to England?"

"It might be a problem this soon after the war," Skinner said, frowning. "Alex, why don't you start packing up what we'll need for the trip and I'll make some calls." Skinner made a couple of mental notes to take flying lessons in the future and to call the Director about not being able to make Friday's meeting.

Two hours later Skinner turned off the cell-phone. "Alex, c'mon, I got us of flight to London." Skinner rose and went over to grab one of the bags Krycek had back and his daughter who was sitting up sleepily in the crib. "Hey, sleepy head, Daddy is going to take you and your sister to see Daddy Fox," he cooed softly as he scooped her into his strong arms.

Skinner had taken the time between telephone calls to strip out of his filthy outfit and bathe. At one point Blaise and Hawk had attended to his wounds, he was now dressed in clean jeans and a sweater.

Krycek was holding Faith and his bag and the two men headed out of the cave back into the night.

***

Cuba  
Thursday, March 17  
5:00 a.m.

Frohike looked around the small fishing boat in disgust. "Gabriel, couldn't you do any better? This piece of crap is going to sink before it ever reaches Argentina!" He held his nose at the fishy smell.

"We can't afford anything better than this," Hunter grumbled, the boat had cost them most of the money they had on them, and they were going to have to sail it themselves. Melvin was right, it was a piece of crap, he wished that they had thought to hit the A.D. up for a loan.

"Besides, Melvin, you were with me when I tried to hire a boat, you saw how frightened those people were when we mentioned Argentina! They didn't want to risk going anywhere near Cardoso or his country," Hunter sighed.

"Yes, and that bastard has Hans," Frohike said as a shiver raced up his spine and his mouth went dry. He could just imagine what that monster was doing to his lover. He recalled how frightened Hans had been whenever he'd awakened from a nightmare about Cardoso.

"C'mon, we better get started," Hunter replied, freeing the boat from its moorings.

Frohike took the helm and powered up the boat, a large plume of black smoke poured out of the back. "I hope you can use your powers to hold this old tub together, Gabriel," he choked out over the thick diesel fumes.

"Don't worry, Melvin, we're get there. Nothing is going to keep me from killing that damn n'thral," Hunter said while he headed up to the bow to watch for underwater hazards as Frohike guided the boat out of the unfamiliar harbor.

Frohike was grateful to have Gabriel with him. He knew that he'd never have a chance of rescuing Hans without him.

***

London  
Thursday, March 17  
6:00 p.m.

Mulder moaned, he was teetering on the line between sleep and consciousness, his pajamas felt like sandpaper against his sensitive skin. He heard voices nearby, but they were too muffled to make out what they were saying. His head was throbbing. A hand came to rest on his forehead; then he felt the restraints being unfastened. He tried to force his eyes open, but it was as if they were glued shut. When the blankets were pulled down and his pajamas and shorts removed, he thought it was Izumi preparing him for a sponge bath. That was until he was rolled on his side, and the mattress sank as a nude body pressed behind him. He felt the press of a large penis against his butt and he panicked.

Skinner held Fox's body firmly as the younger man started to thrash weakly. He whispered soothingly to his lover hoping that would calm him, but it had no effect. He heard a hiccuped sob and felt the trembles race across Fox's body.

"Walter, get on with it," Krycek growled. He was bending one of Mulder's legs up toward his chest to expose fully their lover's pink opening.

Skinner pushed a lubed finger into Mulder's anus just as a painful spasm shook Mulder's body and all his muscles clenched up. Skinner groaned as the tight muscles painfully gripped his finger. "Alex, I don't think I'll be able to get him loose enough."

"Just do it, Walter. Fox is in too much pain, he'll continue to suffer severely until you fuck him."

"I don't like hurting him, Alex," Skinner growled, positioning the large bulbous head of his cock against the incredibly small hole. He strained against it forcefully until it finally gave and the head popped inside.

Mulder was in a panic. He was being raped and was unable to defend himself. He felt at least two pairs of hands on his body then a large blunt object intruded between his butt cheeks, forcing its way painfully into his body. Mulder wanted to cry out, but he had lost his voice from screaming for the past week. Tears of rage and humiliation slipped down his cheeks. He felt the press of lips against his face then the dampness of a tongue licking his tears away and he heard the first clear voice he had heard in days, whispering softly into his ear.

"Fox, we're here now. Ssh, don't cry, baby, everything is going to be okay," Krycek murmured.

Thank God, it was Alex, that meant he wasn't being raped. Mulder's muddled mind finally processed the scent of the man penetrating him and the feel of the large hands caressing his body. Walter. Mulder relax as best as he could, his lovers were both alive and here with him. Despite the pain, he was extremely elated, if only he could tell them that.

"You just did, Fox," Skinner purred, kissing the side of Mulder's mouth.

Mulder attempted to smile, but he still couldn't open his eyes or get his limbs to move.

"Relax, babe, you'll feel better in a moment," Skinner grunted. Thrusting in one final time, he expelled into his lover's tight body.

Mulder felt instant relief throughout his whole body, it felt like he was floating, the pain was quickly vanishing. Sighing softly, he fell into an exhausted, painless sleep with Walter's arms wrapped protectively around him.

Skinner stayed attached for several minutes, listening to Mulder's gentle breathing and feeling his steady heartbeat against his chest.

"We have to protect him better, Walter. We can't ever allow this to happen to him again," Krycek said earnestly.

"He's not going to like what you have planned, Alex. Fox is too proud to allow us to protect him twenty-four hours a day or restrict his freedom that much," Skinner replied, easing out of Mulder's body he cursed softly at the amount of blood on his penis. He had been afraid that he had injured his lover.

Krycek frowned at the blood, and at his brother's concern. "Walter, don't worry, Fox will be healed by the time he wakes up again. I'll get a washcloth to clean you and Fox up," he said, trying to calm the guilt Walter was feeling. He held out his hand and a damp washcloth appeared in it, he started to wash the blood and semen from his two lovers. "Walter, in time Fox will realize that the new restrictions are because we love him, he'll understand why he can't continue to work for the FBI."

Skinner had given up trying to talk some sense into Krycek. His half-brother was determined that Mulder needed to be watched by one of them twenty-four hours a day, and never be allowed to leave the mansion unless both of them were present. "Alex, let's hold off forcing Fox to quit the FBI. It is going to be at least a couple of weeks before the Bureau can reorganize after the war. Maybe we can use that time to convince Fox that it would be more practical for him and you to work out of his home office."

Krycek ran the soft washcloth between Mulder's butt cheeks, paying special attention to cleaning his lover's thighs and balls. His eyes wandered back up to Mulder's face, studying its beautiful symmetry. He loved Fox too damn much -- seeing him suffering had broken his heart. "Maybe, Walter, I just don't want to lose him ever again, and I refuse to ever allow Fox to jeopardize his safety on some foolish quest."

Skinner climbed out of bed and pulled back on his clothing as he listened to Krycek. He half agreed with the younger man. It scared Skinner when Mulder would undervalue his self worth, and put them ahead of his own safety and wellbeing. "We'll talk to him together when we get home, Alex. Maybe Fox will understand and accept the new restrictions."

Krycek smiled, pleased that for once Skinner was agreeing with him. "Do you want to get the babies? I think they would like to see Fox," he said, rearranging Mulder's limbs into a more comfortable position then pulling the covers back over his nude body.

"Yes. I didn't like leaving them in strange hands. Although, Mr. Izumi seemed pleasant enough," Skinner replied, heading for the door.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Thursday, March 17  
7:00 p.m.

Shinji Takeda sat on the floor of his laboratory too depressed to move. All of his research and computer files were destroyed. Luckily, he had backups on some of them, but not all, he hoped he could recreate them with his eidetic memory. He had spent weeks getting the lab organized with all of the equipment and chemicals he needed. Now it was in a shambles. Even the framed photograph he had of his daughter Ayako was gone; someone must have taken it as a souvenir.

"Shin, come upstairs. We will help you clean and repair your lab later. Justin has made dinner for us," Major Sawada said softly, kneeling beside his lover.

"God, I feel so violated. I know this isn't nearly as bad as when I was kidnapped. But, this is my home and I should feel safe here!" Takeda cried.

"Shin, you're safe here. The men who did this will not be back. We were at war . . . this happens during war," Sawada said, pulling the smaller man to his feet and hugging him affectionately. "You can start again, lover. Don't forget we have all the time in the world."

"I know, Kazuo, it just makes me so mad. They didn't have to break my equipment. It was all so pointless. How can our daughters grow up in a world this out of control?" he complained, following his lover out of the room.

"Shin, we'll just have to work harder to build a world that they can live in. After all, we have . . . "

"I know, all the time in the world," Takeda completed grinning, looping his arm around Sawada's waist. He slowed as they passed the wine cellar. "Walter is going to be pissed when he sees that they've taken all of his wine," he said.

"Yes, but at least they didn't break any bottles," Sawada quipped.

***

Cardoso's Fortress  
Friday, March 18  
1:00 p.m.

Hector Cardoso was livid as he strained uselessly at the irons binding his wrists and ankles. "Damn you, Juan! We're cousins! Is this any way to treat family?"

"Hector, I can no longer stand by and allow you to destroy Argentina. I will see that your death is painless, that is the least I can do for you," General Perez said solemnly.

"Fuck you, Judas! I demand to die as warrior! That is the *least* you can do! You fucking coward!" Cardoso bellowed the power of his voice shaking the wrought iron candelabras and rattling the windows.

Perez snarled angrily, "Very well, Hector, since you enjoy your death matches so much, I'll humor you and allow you to die in the arena. You can fight in hand-to-hand combat with that nine foot giant you've been training. If you are still alive afterwards then I will fight you myself!"

"Ha! Jason is hardly a match for me, but I'll look forward to tearing you apart with my bare hands after I kill him! Now what have you done with my lover?" Cardoso asked.

"Hans is being well taken care of. Right now, he is being given a needed bath, while my personal chef prepares him a nutritious meal. Unlike you, Hector, I consider the female child he is carrying to be vital to the future of our country," Perez snarled.

"Ha! You just want to fuck Hans yourself. Then when that bitch of his is old enough you want to fuck her, too!"

General Perez face reddened with rage, he nodded to the guards. "Take this piece of scum away. I want him ready for the arena tomorrow morning. Don't let anything happen to him or there will be hell to pay," Perez growled.

***

London  
Friday, March 18  
3:00 a.m.

Mulder awoke to the warm press of bodies on each side of him, and the gentle sound of snoring coming from his lovers. Alex's head was resting on top of his chest while the younger man's hand was lodged between his thighs just touching his scrotum. Mulder shivered at the arousing contact, he leaned down and breathed in the sweet scent from the younger man's freshly showered hair. His movement stirred Walter who was sleeping with his head tucked between Mulder's shoulder and neck. His large hand was splayed across Mulder's belly and his leg was thrown over his lover's.

"Fox, you awake?" Skinner mumbled, in so doing, he caused Krycek to stir from his light slumber.

"Yeah, finally," Mulder replied huskily, close to tears. He turned slightly and kissed the top of Skinner's baldhead. "God, I thought you both were dead. I didn't want to live without you."

Krycek peered up at him through thick, feathery, raven lashes. "Fox, you never should have left us or the babies in the first place," he scolded.

Mulder frowned, meeting Alex's accusing jade eyes. He knew Alex was right. He had no one but himself to blame for his present circumstances. "I'm sorry, Alex, I thought that I was doing the right thing. Now I can see that I was wrong."

"We'll need more than a simple apology if we're ever going to be able to trust you again, Fox," Krycek growled. He had pulled himself up so he was staring dominantly down at Mulder.

Skinner had moved slightly over to allow him room, he wished Alex would have waited longer before confronting Fox.

"Alex, please, I'm sorry. I'll do anything to prove to you just how sorry I am. Please, don't be angry with me. Don't hate me," Mulder whimpered, his stomach fluttered nervously. He was scared to death of losing his lovers because of his affair with Slava. He knew they must be disgusted and repulsed by him, knowing that he'd allowed another man to use his body like a common whore. God, he would do anything to fix what he had broken.

This was the hardest thing Krycek had ever done in his life. Staring down into his beautiful Fox's guilt-ridden face, he wanted so much to comfort him and tell him it would be all right -- that he forgave him. However, he had to hold firm if he was to protect Fox in the future. "Fox, you betrayed us in the arms of another man. That is not something easily forgiven or excused," Krycek growled. His next words were aimed directly at his lover's fragile heart. "You abandoned your daughters! What sort of father are you?"

Mulder couldn't stop the flood of tears that Alex's words brought to his eyes. It was true, he was a bad father, he hadn't even thought of his daughters since awaking in Alex's and Walter's arms. He felt like he was going to be physically ill. He swallowed hard, before choking out anxiously, "Are they okay?"

Krycek sighed, cutting him a little slack. "They're sleeping on the other side of the room, Fox."

"You brought them with you?" Mulder regretted his words the moment they slipped past his lips.

"Of course we did! We weren't about to leave them behind, they've been through too much trauma already," Krycek snarled. "Did you even stop to think what losing all three of us would do to them?"

His hard body pressed Mulder's down into the mattress. Mulder visibly flinched as if he was afraid Krycek was going to hit him.

"Alex, that's enough," Skinner said finally interrupting as he gazed into two anguished pools of hazel. "Fox, Alex and I never want to go through this again. So he ... we came up with some new rules that we want you to follow to prove to us that you are still committed to us and our children. This won't be indefinitely only until we know that we can trust you again."

*Walter, we didn't agree to this being only temporary!* Krycek told him telepathically.

*I didn't agree to treating Fox this way indefinitely! I'm only going to do this until I'm sure Fox is still faithful to us,* Skinner argued.

Mulder was unaware of their silent communication. "Walter, I'll do anything you and Alex want. I love you both and our daughters so much it hurts," he sighed, he would do anything, this was all his fault.

Skinner really hated doing this to Fox. The young man had already been through so much. He looked into Krycek's eyes wanting to back down.

*Do it, Walter,* Krycek silently told him.

Skinner sighed, "Very well, Fox, until we can trust you again, one of us is going to be with you twenty-four hours a day. This includes when you go jogging . . . "

Krycek cut in, "You won't even be allowed to take a crap alone, and forget about working in your office alone. Until the J. Edgar Hoover Building is rebuilt that will be our office. You should thank Walter, he's convinced me to allow you to continue working, if I had my way you'd never be allowed to leave the estate!"

Mulder stared at him speechless, he was expecting some restrictions or punishment, but nothing this severe. "Don't do this to me, Alex. I need some freedom . . . "

"Fox, you had too much freedom and look where it's gotten us! You had the freedom to run off to Slava like some cheap whore, selling your body to him for a cure he never had and never intended to have. You had the freedom to desert your daughters, they could have been killed for all you cared!" Throughout his tirade Krycek was getting more, and more, aroused as he pressed his body into Mulder's.

Mulder was no longer on the anti-pheromone drug; the small supply that he had stashed away had run out two days ago. The smell coming off his hot, sweaty body as he wiggled beneath Alex was driving his lovers into a sexual frenzy. Only Alex's anger had prevented him from attacking Fox earlier. Now Alex could no longer hold back. The sweet feel of the slick, fiery flesh beneath his finally undid him, and he dove in to capture Fox's mouth in a deep possessive kiss, grinding his rock hard cock into his lover's hip.

Skinner was in no better shape. After Krycek lost it, he fell on Mulder too, nipping and licking his salty-sweet flesh.

Krycek wasn't done with his chastisement though. "You're an immortal, Fox, we need to start treating you like one," he growled into Mulder's mouth.

Mulder turned his face away from Krycek's in protest. "Alex, stop! Don't!" he said fearfully.

Skinner glanced up from licking Mulder's nipple. "Ssh, Fox, we aren't going to hurt you. We just want to make love to you," he soothed.

"You're an immortal, Fox. Your body is designed for sex! So lay back and enjoy it," Krycek growled, nipping Mulder on the tip of his nose.

"No! Stop! We're not done talking yet! Alex, I haven't changed that much. Please, don't treat me this way or," he moaned. Walter had reached his cock and was licking it like a Popsicle on a hot summer day.

"Or you'll what? Leave me?" Krycek growled into Mulder's ear and worried his earlobe between his teeth. "Did that fucking Cossack bastard make you come, Fox? Did you enjoy it when he fucked you?"

Mulder was having a difficult time focusing on their conversation. It took him several minutes to pull his thoughts together. The weight of his lovers' bodies and their exploring hands and mouths was overloading his brain. "No, I . . .I'd never leave you, Alex. I . . . I hate Slava. How can you even think that I have any feelings for the man?"

"You're avoiding the question, lover. However, I'll take that as a yes that you did come and you did enjoy being fucked by him. So you see, Fox, that is why I want to protect you. Not only from predators like Slava, but from yourself as well," Krycek didn't stop his sexual assault on Fox's body.

Mulder closed his eyes and stifled a moan. "Alex, why can't you understand how difficult my life already is? Why do you insist on making it harder for me? Try putting yourself in my shoes," he pleaded.

Krycek had moved down to Mulder's nipples and was sucking and nipping them. "I'm making your life less difficult, Fox. You won't have to worry your pretty little head about anything. Walter and I will do everything for you . . . you should be thanking us," he said staring lustfully up at Mulder's flushed face.

Mulder thrashed his head from side-to-side groaning as Skinner took his cock down his throat. "Oh God. D ... don't ever expect me to thank you for taking my freedom away from me, Alex," he gasped.

"You talk too much, Fox. Let's put that lovely mouth of yours to a better use," Krycek said straddling Mulder's body he pressed the head of his cock against those full, rosy lips.

Mulder glared at him, but was unable to resist opening his mouth to accept his infuriating lover's cock. He didn't know why Alex was treating him this way. He always had a more equal relationship with Alex than he had with Walter. Something had to have happened while he was gone. Maybe if he could find out what, he would be able to placate his lover. Mulder ran his tongue around the thick head of Alex's cock and frowned; Alex didn't taste the same. Mulder took a deep breath, Alex even smelled slightly different. Maybe his lover had changed his diet, which could account for the difference.

Skinner massaged his lover's belly and his finger probed the younger man's navel then delved inside as he swallowed Fox's cock back down his throat. It was an effort with Fox being so large. He wanted to taste Fox's delicious come; it had been too long. His mouth watered at the thought of it as the incredible taste of pre-cum drove him insane, he sucked even harder, kneading Mulder's sacks at the same time, while his finger thrust in and out of his navel. He chuckled with satisfaction as Fox pushed into his mouth. The dual stimulation was all that was needed to cause Fox to explode into his mouth. Skinner greedily savored every delicious creamy drop, before letting the softening organ slip from his mouth. He nuzzled his face against the side of Fox's groin, breathing in deeply. His own cock was rigid and dripping steadily as he made a tube of lube appear in his hand and started to diligently prepare his lover. The younger man's body was no longer clenched up from pain, making it easy to stretch him.

It took a few minutes for Mulder to come back to himself after his orgasm. He had just started to suck and deep throat Alex's cock when he felt Walter's cock penetrate him. He raised his long legs over the larger man's shoulders opening himself further to Walter.

Skinner read Fox's silent signal to penetrate him deeper and harder, and he pushed into that tight heat. It felt so good around his cock. Mulder was made to be fucked; he had the perfect body for it, all lean taut muscles, long limbs, and a magnificent, round firm ass. He squeezed the wonderful globes with his hands as he pushed back into that beautiful body. Alex was right, they had to protect Fox better. He never wanted to lose this beautiful man again.

Krycek gazed joyfully at Fox's face as he thrust his cock down his throat. Fox had his eyes closed and a look of pure pleasure lit up his face. For now, their disagreement was forgotten, as they were lost in giving each other pleasure. Fox's hands were caressing his buttocks and Krycek felt a finger slip between his cheeks and probe at his anus. It slipped into him searching and finding his prostate.

Mulder's finger pushed on Alex's small nub of pleasure as he sucked harder on the younger man's cock; he tightened his anal muscles bearing down Skinner cock. God, it felt so good. It only took a couple of hard strokes to take Alex over the edge and Walter soon followed him.

After Mulder had finished licking the last traces of come from Alex's cock, he gazed at him sleepily. "Alex, did you change your diet? You taste and smell differently."

Thinking Krycek frowned. "No. I'm eating the same foods as always."

"It's probably nothing," Mulder said, climbing over Skinner, he eased his feet to the cold hardwood floor and walked across the room to look at his daughters. He smiled happily. Although Alex and Walter were mad at him, at least he was back with them and his baby girls. He picked up Hope and cuddled her against his chest. She opened her eyes and peered sleepily at him, smiling when she heard her daddy's gentle voice. "Princess, I've missed you so much," he purred.

Faith awoke at the sound of his voice and stood up in the crib, bouncing excitedly up and down trying to get his attention. Mulder smiled at her shifting Hope onto one hip, he scooped his cutie into his other arm, hugging them both tightly against his body. He would put up with any restrictions that his lovers placed on him for the sake of his daughters. He never should have abandoned them as he did.

"Daddee Fox, wove babee," Faith prattled.

Mulder felt a hand caress up his spine. He glanced over his shoulder and met Alex's beautiful sated face. The younger man was drop-dead gorgeous. He glanced back at the bed where Walter was spread out on his side watching him with love and affection in his warm, chocolate eyes. How could he have ever left them? His lovers and daughters meant more to him than anything he'd ever had before in his life. Hindsight made him regret his decision to go to Slava; he never did have the cure it was developed by the CDC. What a mess he made of everything. "I'll do whatever you and Walter want. You're right, Alex, I can't be trusted to make a rational decision when the lives of the people I love are at stake. I've always fu ...messed up."

"You won't be sorry, Fox, you just need to accept your limitations ... let us take care of you." Krycek kissed the side of his lover's mouth then wrapped his arms around Mulder and the babies. "Fox, I love you too much to ever chance losing you again," he said gently.

"I love you too, Alex," Mulder murmured, leaning back in his embrace. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm, what?"

"Where did you get the crib from?"

"Remember that love seat that was sitting here? Well it is now a crib. C'mon, our munchkins aren't going to be able to sleep, let's take them back to bed with us." Krycek reached over and took Hope from Mulder. "Would you like to sleep in the big bed, mouse?"

Skinner watched Fox carefully; there was a deep sadness in his hazel eyes. It was so unlike Fox to lay back and take the restrictions that they were forcing on him. He wished they hadn't sprung them on him so soon when all Fox needed was their love and comforting. It couldn't have been easy for him to leave them or the babies. Skinner wanted to talk to Fox about what happened between him and Slava. He only hoped his headstrong lover would tell him what happened.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 3 - SBS  
Chapter 10  
Missing Friends

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Cardoso's Fortress  
Saturday, March 19  
10:00 a.m.

Jason Duffy stood passively as three guards prepared his nude body for the upcoming fight. They applied oil to his massive limbs, chest, and back. The guards were in awe of the giant. His loose fitting clothing had hidden the fact that he was extremely muscular and well endowed.

"Fuck, it looks like it has a third leg! How big do you think it would be if it were erect?" Rodolfo asked rudely, lifting the heavy organ up and out from between Duffy legs.

"I'd guess twenty inches," Sergio muttered. He thought it was odd their hands massaging oil onto the n'thral's bulging muscles and massive limbs hadn't caused the giant to become erect. Any other n'thral would have been unable to control his sexual arousal from the hands stroking them -- this was one strange n'thral.

"So, slave, did you get such muscles from tilling the fields?" Pedro asked, smoothing oil over Duffy's bulging biceps. It was widely rumored that this enormous n'thral had been a farmer.

Duffy remained quiet and passive, ignoring the man's question. He had come too far to sabotage his own chances of fighting Cardoso to chance that a clairvoyant might pick up that he lied about being a simple farmer. He wanted to kill Cardoso for what he had done to Hans and this might be the only chance he had to do it. Duffy knew that he'd probably be killed afterwards, but at least that bastard would not be around to torment Hans any longer. Duffy had met General Juan Perez and felt comfortable with that man taking care of the young immortal until someone from home could rescue him.

"You're a *quiet* one aren't you? Or are you a *dumb* fuck?" the man sneered. He got angrier when Duffy remained silent, and with a baton, he struck him hard across the back. "You fucking answer me, slave!"

"Leave him alone, Pedro. The General will have our heads if he's injured before the match," Sergio snarled, yanking the baton away from the man.

"Sergio, this dumb piece of shit will be dead in under five minutes! Cardoso will rip his heart out of his chest with his bare hands," Pedro replied, spitting on Duffy in contempt.

Duffy didn't move as the glob of spit ran slowly down his chest. His face remained blank and emotionless.

Sergio studied Duffy closely. "Pedro, I'll wager you a month's wages that Jason here wins."

"Are you wacko? You're on, Sergio," the guard said happily, thinking of all the Tequila and prostitutes he'd be able to afford with an extra months salary.

Sergio shook his head at how blind his colleague was. He knew that this n'thral's muscles hadn't come from farming. The giant was a fighter Sergio was sure of that.

***

Hans couldn't believe his present good fortune. A peaceful nights rest without being groped or molested. He felt clean for the first time in over a week, and he even had a decent meal. *Clothes!* Hans smiled happily fingering the oversized white cotton shirt he was wearing. The long shirt and the soft, stonewashed jeans made him feel human again.

"Hans, how are you feeling this morning?" General Perez asked, coming into the bedroom. A servant followed behind him pushing a cart of covered dishes.

"Fine. Thank you," Schatz said softly. He didn't know what kind of price tag was on these luxuries, but he was sure that the General would expect something from him in return for them.

"Good, I have brought your lunch. After you're finished eating, we shall go to the arena. I am sure you'll enjoy the fight I have lined up," General Perez smiled, guiding the young man over to the table on the veranda that overlooked the ocean.

Schatz frowned. He hated the arena. Although it was an opened air stadium, it still stank of death.

"You don't have to be afraid, Hans. No one will ever hurt you again. You and your daughter will be under my personal protection from now on," Perez said, nodding to the servant to serve the meal.

"What do you get out of this?" Hans asked boldly.

"Don't worry, Hans, I will not touch you without your permission. However, I would like the privilege of courting you. I'm sure that once you get to know me better you will agree to marry me," the General said.

"Why? Why are you helping me now?" The last time he had been here, the General had paid him little attention. Although the General was hardly around back then, he was usually off fighting one of Hector's many wars.

Perez blushed. "I . . . Hans, Hector was the oldest male in our family and as such was always the leader. I used to look up to him before the virus changed us. Even afterwards I still thought of Hector as the leader, and helped him defeat his enemies. What he did to you and Argentina was my fault. I turned a blind eye to the atrocities that he was committing. I should have stopped him long ago. I'm sorry, Hans."

Schatz looked him in the eye. "Why now?"

"Your baby. I was told what Hector did on the ship. It opened my eyes to what a monster he has become. I love children, Hans. My wife and I had ten kids -- eight girls and two boys. They were my life. Hector had been really good with them. I was shocked that he would try to kill your baby girl," Perez's voice trembled with grief; he still hadn't gotten over the deaths of his wife and daughters.

Schatz felt sorry for the older man. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose eight daughters. "My baby's father will want to see her. Please, General Perez, allow me to return home to him."

Perez looked at him sadly. He wanted to keep Hans here with him. However, it was his fault that this young man had suffered unspeakable brutalities at the hands of his cousin. "Do you love this man, Hans?"

"Yes, sir, with all my heart."

"Okay. After the fight I will personally see that you get back to him," Perez replied. It was the least he could do.

Hans gasped, he couldn't believe that he would be going home to Melvin soon. "Thank you!" A smile lit up his face, making him look even more surreally beautiful.

The General almost had second thoughts at that point.

***

London  
Saturday, March 19  
noon

Mulder sat cross-legged on the floor. He couldn't believe that both of his babies were walking and talking now. He took the doll Faith handed him and watched as she toddled away to find something else to bring him. Mulder glanced over to Alex; his lover had not let him out of his sight once since they'd arrived. As usual, Alex was sitting quietly watching him as he played with the babies.

"Alex, how many times do you want me to tell you that I'm sorry?" Mulder murmured sadly.

"I've already accepted your apology, Fox. If you want to make me happy, just follow the rules that we've laid down for you," Krycek replied, licking his lips hungrily, he wanted to show Fox that he was in charge. He wanted to drag Fox to his feet, rip the clothes from that long, lean body, and take him over the back of the sofa. The only way he could protect Fox was to make him accept that he and Walter were the heads of their family, and knew what was best for Fox and their daughters.

Mulder swallowed nervously at the look of lust in Krycek's eyes. He was beginning to feel like a piece of property and it scared him, but he knew he deserved everything they were doing to him. Every time he looked at his daughters, he knew he deserved even worse for deserting them. What had he been thinking? Why had he believed Slava enough to abandon them? Why? Why? Why?

"The limousine is ready to take us to the airport," Skinner said, stepping into the tense room. He glanced from Fox to Alex then back again. Skinner walked over to Fox and held out his hand to him.

Mulder stared at it for a second before taking it and allowing Skinner to pull him to his feet. Skinner's grip was firm and the larger man exuded such power and strength that it made Mulder feel even more subservient to him. Mulder was holding Faith's rag doll in one hand when an unreasonable fear claimed him and he clenched it to his chest and fearfully backed away from Skinner. They were taking all that remained of his former self away from him. Could he live with what they left? What purpose would there be left for him? He felt a tug on his pants leg, looking down he scooped up Faith into his arms. Hugging her small squirming body tightly he burst into tears and turned his back on his lovers. //Oh god, oh god, stop crying, you can't allow them to see you so helpless,// Mulder scolded himself silently, trying to get a grip on his frayed emotions. It felt like everything was crashing down around him.

Skinner felt totally disgusted with himself, he never should have agreed to treat Fox this way. His lover had given up his freedom to find a cure for their illness and allowed Slava to use his body --all to find them a cure. So what if Slava had tricked Fox? It wasn't Fox's fault. They should be trying to comfort him instead of blaming him and trying to control him.

"Fox, we'll work this out when we get home. Please, don't cry, babe, everything is going to be all right," Skinner soothed, wrapping his arms around his lover's quaking body from behind, he tightened his hold when Mulder tried to pull away.

"Walter, there is nothing to work out with him!" Krycek snapped. He couldn't believe Skinner was caving in over a few tears.

"Alex, I meant what I just said, we will work this out when we get home. So stop being a bad ass and carry the bags to the limo. The others are ready and waiting for us," Skinner growled.

Krycek snorted in disgust. Then concentrated on the bags -- they rose off the floor and started to float to the door. Suddenly they crashed to the floor. Krycek frowned. He didn't know what had just happened. He tried again and the luggage cooperated this time, floating out and into the trunk of the waiting limo.

After Krycek was gone Skinner hugged Mulder affectionately and whispered lovingly into his ear. "Fox, nothing is going to change. Just forget about those stupid restrictions, they were a shit-poor idea in the first place. I'll make Alex understand. God, it's just so good to have you back, babe. I missed you so much."

"W ... Walter, please, don't fight with Alex over this. I ... I'll follow the restrictions. I just want there to be peace in our family, no more fighting or blaming," Mulder replied, his voice shaky.

"Fox, what about you? You deserve more from us than the way we've treated you. I don't want you hurting or afraid of us," Skinner murmured.

"Just give me time ... I'll be all right. I just need ... time," Mulder said, loosening his hold on his daughter who wiggled around in his arms and looked at him closely.

"Daddee, kry."

"Sorry, cutie, daddy won't cry. I can't believe how many words you know, sweetheart," Mulder said, kissing her cheek.

Hope had waddled over to Skinner and was pulling on his pants leg.

"Wup, da."

Skinner smiled down at her. He kissed Fox, then bent to pick up their daughter. It would be okay. They were together again.

***

Cardoso's Fortress  
Saturday, March 19  
Noon

Hans felt the eyes of everyone in the standing room only arena focused on him as he entered with General Perez. He couldn't wait to be back home in the isolation of Foxfire Glenn where he wasn't stared at or ogled over. He missed his adopted family and wondered how the war was going. Hans prayed that they were all right.

The General led him to their ringside seats that were twenty feet above the arena floor, there were steel spikes protruding out of the concrete around the box they sat in. The General nodded toward eight large n'thral guards standing in front of closed steel doors at both ends of the arena. It took two guards to open each heavy door.

Hans felt his mouth go dry with fear as Hector stalked out into the middle of the arena and glared menacingly up at them. "Doll, I see my cousin has been spoiling you! I'm sure he isn't able to satisfy you sexually, though. Don't worry, after I kill him we can fuck for the pleasure of everyone here," he bellowed, his cock stood fully erect, jutting out from his naked body.

"You won't be touching him again, Cardoso!"

Cardoso spun at the sound of the deep voice behind him. Duffy stood threateningly a few feet away his face was livid with hatred.

"Who's going to stop me? You, farmer?" Cardoso laughed contemptuously.

Hans felt scared to death; he didn't want Duffy to be killed by Hector. It didn't register that Duffy stood a foot taller than Hector and was much more powerfully built. "Please, General Perez, don't allow Hector to kill that man he is a friend of mine from America."

General Perez stared down at the powerfully built n'thral. The giant had the most amazing body he had ever seen. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Hans, there is no way Hector can kill your friend."

"Sir, please, cancel this match. You don't know Duffy, he is so sweet and gentle, he wouldn't hurt a fly," Schatz pleaded, watching the two naked giants below as they circled each other menacingly.

"It's too late for that now, Hans," Perez murmured, patting the younger man's hand reassuringly.

The midday sun blazed down on Duffy, making his oiled body feel hot and sweaty. He ignored the burning sand against the soles of his bare feet as he searched for a weakness in his opponent. With their skin oil up, it was going to be hard to find purchase on the other man's body.

Cardoso suddenly charged him, ramming his shoulder into Duffy's chest. Duffy shifted just enough to cause Cardoso to lose his footing and his body slid off the larger n'thral. He ended up on the sandy ground. Rolling quickly Cardoso regained his feet with sand covering half of his body. The crowd roared with laughter. Cardoso snarled angrily up at them, he'd teach them respect after he killed this slave.

Hans' fingers were white as he tightly gripped the arms of the chair. He watched as Duffy and Hector exchanged blows. At no point in the thirty-five minutes they were fighting had Hector had the upper hand. It was obvious to all that Duffy was going to win this match. The crowd started to chant for Duffy to kill Cardoso, when all of a sudden a disquieting silence fell over the stadium. Foreign sorcerers appeared within the arena, freezing everyone inside with their powers. Hans' mind was screaming; he couldn't move a muscle, and he didn't know what was going on.

King Gullbrand appeared beside Hans' chair. He reached out and touched the beauty on the cheek. "So lovely," he murmured. His touch unfroze Schatz who turned his head to look at the large handsome man standing next to his chair.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he whispered fearfully, flinching at the voice that suddenly spoke from behind his seat.

"We want to watch the fight," Warlord Beiran Havock said. "Then we are going to take you with us, pretty."

"What a magnificent specimen!" Pharaoh Menes II stated, speaking about Duffy's massive body.

"We draw straws for that one, Menes," King Raschan replied, leaning against the railing overlooking the arena.

Sultan Kahlid Casmiri looked down licking his lips. "Definitely, I want it , too. Look at what it's done to Cardoso. That n'thral would look splendid as my palace slave."

"Just unfreeze them so we can finish watching the fucking fight! We can discuss who gets that monstrosity later," Havock growled. He pushed the frozen body of General Perez onto the floor and took his seat propping his feet up on the guardrail.

Hans stood and attempted to go to the General's aid, but Gullbrand stopped him. The King sat in the seat Hans vacated and pulled the young immortal back onto his lap, holding him firmly against his chest. "Awe that's better, you fit perfectly, beloved," the King purred contentedly, breathing in the immortal's intoxicating scent. He could hold him like this all day.

"Please, let me help him. He's bleeding," Schatz begged, trying to wiggle out of Gullbrand's arms.

Schatz's sweet ass rubbed pleasurably against Gullbrand's groin causing the Nordic King to become aroused. "What does that man mean to you, sweet Hans, he hasn't touched you has he?" he asked jealously.

"No. No, he saved me from Hector. General Perez has been nothing but kind to me, he's never touched me," Hans said quickly picking up the jealousy in this stranger's voice. He became afraid for the General's life. "Please, don't hurt him. My people need him to lead them."

Gullbrand's heart softened toward the General. After all, the man had protected his future mate from that damned n'thral. "All right, Hans, he will be spared. Now sit back, so I can enjoy the fight," he murmured, pulling Hans back against his chest.

Hans' eyes kept wandering down to where Perez lay on the floor. The steady rise and fall of his chest gave Hans peace of mind that he was all right. He reluctantly leaned back against Gullbrand's broad chest allowing the large man hold him. His eyes focused again on the two giants in the ring as they were unfrozen.

Cardoso spun and glared up angrily at his former associates, his right eye was swollen shut and he was missing several teeth, making him appear even more grotesque. "Take your hands off my property, asshole!" he slurred angrily.

Duffy also glared up at the new threats to his young friend. He met Hans' frightened eyes. "If you hurt him I will rip off your arms and beat you to death with them!" he threatened.

Gullbrand tossed back his head and laughed. "Oh, you have balls, n'thral. What is your name and why do you care what happens to this beauty?"

"The name is Jason Duffy and that young man is under my protection," he growled, ignoring the look that flashed across Cardoso's face as he finally realized that Duffy was no farmer.

"You lied to me, bastard! I will kill you for that," Cardoso screamed and launched himself angrily at Duffy.

Duffy sidestepped and kicked out, catching Cardoso in the groin and as he doubled over with pain, Duffy grabbed him around his throat. He held him bent backwards with his massive arm cutting off the other giant's air. "You're going to kill me are you, scumbag? I don't think so! I'm going to make you pay painfully for what you did to my young friend," Duffy growled as he reached between Cardoso's legs and grabbed his cock and balls and twisted them.

Cardoso's scream of pain could be heard for miles as Duffy, with his muscles straining with effort, proceeded to tear the organ off his enemy's body.

Hans couldn't watch; he turned his face into Gullbrand's shoulder shivering with revulsion. He hated Cardoso, but he couldn't bear to see anyone die so horribly.

The other sorcerers were screaming their approval, enjoying the brutality of the massive giant. "I must have that n'thral for my army," Emperor Kong Woo Long said, watching as Cardoso's body thrashed painfully around on the ground as the large creature bled to death.

"Stand in line, Kong," Menes II replied.

"I'm willing to give up my claims on that pretty immortal," the Emperor stated. He already had a pretty, Chinese immortal back on his ship waiting for him.

"Done," Gullbrand said quickly. One less competitor for Hans was more than fine with him.

All the others soon agreed to let Kong have Duffy.

"Very well, Kong, since you have no claim to our pretty immortal, you can referee our competition for him when we get back to Egypt," Menes II replied.

"What should we do about this country and these men?" King Raschan asked, looking around at the frozen men sitting in the stadium.

"Leave them, our ships are full with American slaves. We don't have room, and they're not worth killing," Gullbrand said, anxious to get back to Egypt so he could win Hans.

Hans sighed with relief, he didn't want to see anyone else killed or injured. At least Duffy wasn't going to be killed; it sounded like he was too highly prized.

"Come, Hans, you will be sailing with me on my ship," Gullbrand said, helping the young man off his lap.

"I don't think so, Gullbrand. Hans will sail on Kong's ship," Menes II replied.

"Are you out of your *fucking* mind? I'm not going to allow him anywhere near Hans," Gullbrand growled, pulling Hans protectively against his chest.

Kong chuckled. "Don't worry, Blondie, he will be treated with reverence aboard my ship. My mate will enjoy his companionship."

Gullbrand met the challenging eyes of all the other leaders and knew he would not win this argument. "See that he is, Kong! If you or your men touch one precious hair on his pretty head, I will kill you," he threatened, turning Hans over to the care of the large Chinese Emperor.

Hans' eyes met Duffy's one final time as several sorcerers from Kong's ship bound the giant's arms and legs in irons. Hans tried not to look at Hector's body as he followed Kong out of the stadium. A deep sadness overtook him as he realized that he might never see Melvin or his adopted family again.

***

Gabriel Hunter was exhausted, he had used his powers to hold the small boat together and move them faster toward their destination. They were still at least a day away from Argentina. He needed to rest if he was going to be able to use his powers to rescue Hans.

"Melvin, do you think you could handle sailing the boat for awhile? It looks like we should have clear sailing the rest of the trip, I want to rest up before we reach Argentina."

"Yeah, sure, Gabriel, go below and sleep. If I run into trouble I'll wake you," Frohike said, looking at his friend. They had become even closer in the time they had spent searching for Hans.

"Thanks, Melvin, he said, climbing tiredly down into the ship's cabin.

Brooding, Frohike looked out over the bow of the ship. He had a disquieting feeling in the pit of his stomach. He focused his powers on the clear shimmering water, trying to see the future on its glassy surface. He was startled by the image that appeared in the gentle waves. His Hans was sitting quietly on the deck of a large ship and sitting behind him was a beautiful Chinese immortal who was brushing Hans' golden hair. What was going on? Where was Cardoso? Frohike concentrated harder trying to get answers to his questions when the battered, bloody body of Cardoso appeared in the shimmering waters.

Was this the future he was seeing or the present? The only way they would find out was in Argentina. He prayed that wherever his lover was that he was being treated well.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, March 19  
5:00 p.m.

Skinner parked the SUV in front of the mansion. He hadn't been here since he had awakened from his coma. He looked longingly at the structure as they climbed out of the vehicle. It felt good to finally be home. He smiled as Shinji Takeda and Major Kazuo Sawada came racing out of the mansion. Skinner had informed Sawada that they had his Uncle Masataka with them.

"Uncle, are you all right?" Sawada asked, pulling the older man into a hug.

"I'm fine, Kazuo," Izumi said, smiling and hugging his nephew back, his eyes met Shinji's over Kazuo's shoulder.

He gently pushed his nephew away and went to meet the beautiful young immortal. "You must be Shinji. Mulder has told me a lot about you, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Izumi said, hugging the young man.

Sawada had been worried about how he'd explain Shinji to his uncle. Although his uncle was opened minded, it was still difficult to tell a family member that he had a male lover. Telling his father and Uncles Takeshi and Shinobu was about the hardest thing Kazuo had ever done.

Izumi turned and looked back at his nephew. "Kazuo, he is so beautiful. I am so happy for you." Turning back to Takeda, he asked, "Shinji, where is this baby you named after my sister?"

"She's inside with Rory, Uncle. Please let me take your bag, we have a room all prepared for you," he said happily, taking an instant liking to the older man.

Mulder stood outside the car holding Faith who was sleeping with her tiny head resting on his shoulder as he silently watched the happy family scene unfold. Krycek's arm wrapped around his waist. "C'mon, Fox, let's show our guests to their rooms then you can fix them something to eat."

"That won't be necessary, Alex. Shinji and I already cooked dinner, it is warming on the stove," Sawada said, missing the look of disappointment in Krycek's green orbs.

Pyetr Yermolov had spent the past day watching how Alexei was treating Mulder and didn't understand why Alex was being such an ass. "Alexei, why don't you show Marat and me to our rooms. I'm sure Mulder would like to take Faith inside and put her to bed."

Skinner picked up immediately on what Yermolov was trying to do. "That a good idea, Alex. Fox and I will put the babies to bed and meet you all back in the kitchen. I'm starving, Kazuo, I hope you made a lot of food," Skinner replied, holding Hope who was also sound asleep. He didn't give Krycek a chance to object, instead he ushered Fox quickly into the mansion.

"There should be plenty, Walter," Sawada replied, following Skinner into the mansion. His uncle and Shinji had already gone inside to find Rory and Ayako.

Before Krycek could follow the others into the mansion, Yermolov grabbed his upper arm. "Okay, Alexei, what gives?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you treating Mulder so rudely. I thought you were in love with him?"

"It's none of your business how I treat my lover, Pyetr! I suggest you stay out of it, this is between Fox and myself," Krycek growled, pulling out of his friend's grasp.

"Mulder needs your support and love, Alexei. He's been through a hard time," Yermolov argued.

"Fox needs a firm hand so he doesn't get himself into trouble again," Krycek replied. "Just drop it, Pyetr. C'mon, I'll show you and Marat to your room and introduce you to the rest of the family."

Fyodorov exchanged concerned looks with Yermolov as they followed Krycek into the mansion. The little man froze when a vision flashed before his eyes. He saw Alexei lying unmoving in a muddy field with lightening flashing over head and the rumble of thunder sounded all around, there was smoke coming off Alexei's badly burnt body, and Nikolai Slava was standing over him. The vision ended as quickly as it had begun. Fyodorov shook himself to clear his mind and rushed after Alex and Pyetr. He couldn't tell anyone about this vision, he needed more information.

***

Mulder glanced sadly around their bedroom the damage to the room had been repaired by MacIver, but there were several personal items missing that his lovers and he had collected, including photographs of them and their daughters. He placed Faith down on the center of the bed next to Hope. Skinner placed the pillows around the babies so they wouldn't roll off the bed.

"It's a small loss, Fox. We'll have new prints made from the negatives, which are still in the wall safe. Obviously the bastards weren't able to find it," Skinner replied, pulling Mulder into his arms. "We're home now, everything will be okay. You'll see."

"Will it, Walter? How can you even stand to touch me? I didn't even fight Slava, I gave myself to him willingly," Mulder stated, wanting to make his lover mad. He wanted Walter to punish him as he deserved and not to treat him so kindly. He didn't deserve kindness. He had betrayed them.

"Fox, you won't be able to convince me that you went to Slava's bed willingly. You only went to secure a cure for Alex and me. Am I happy that you did something so stupid? *No.* But I am willing to forgive you because your heart was in the right place," Skinner soothed. He'd already had this same argument with Fox three times. God, it was hard enough convincing his lover that he forgave him without Alex convincing Fox that he had committed the greatest sin.

What was he going to do with Alex? He couldn't allow him to continue to treat Fox the way he has been. There was something not quite right with Alex, he seemed moodier than usual. Maybe what they all needed was some peace and quiet, some time to relax and become a family again.

"Walter, do you think they'll find them?" Mulder asked sadly.

Skinner sighed; they would never be able to relax as long as members of their family were still missing. "Don't worry, Fox. Gabriel and Melvin will bring Hans and Duffy home."

Mulder nodded, hoping Walter was right. "I need to call Scully and see if there is any news on Jonathan. I can't believe that he is missing, too. Fuck, it's the Mulder *curse* rearing its ugly head. People that I care about always end up getting hurt or disappearing," Mulder replied miserably as he walked over to the telephone.

Skinner wanted to shake him and make him see that not everything revolved around him. "Fox, you don't have to call Dana, she's staying in one of our guestrooms. And you're not cursed . . . at least I don't think you are, but maybe I should hire a witchdoctor to check you out just in case," he quipped, trying to lighten his lover's mood instead.

Mulder gave him a startled look and a slow smile appeared on his full lips briefly. "You do that, Walter," he said as he left the bedroom to search for his best friend.

He ran into Krycek in the upstairs hallway. His lover looked angrily at him. "Where's Walter? Why are you alone?"

"I'm just going to find Scully, Alex. We're inside the mansion, there isn't anything that can happen to me here," Mulder replied nervously.

"I don't want you to go anywhere alone, Fox, you can't be trusted *not* to get into trouble! C'mon, I'll take you to Dana," he grumbled.

"Yes, Alex," Mulder replied meekly as he followed the younger man down the long hallway, feeling depressed again.

Downstairs in the kitchen Blaise and Hawk were drooling over the young Russian major. Neither man knew what was happening to them. They had never felt this turned on by anyone besides each other.

"So, Pyetr, can I get you something to drink? Tea, coffee, beer," Hawk offered.

Yermolov shifted uncomfortably on the kitchen stool as he gazed into the loveliest set of sparkling midnight eyes he'd ever seen. These two beautiful immortals had him harder than the frozen Siberian tundra. "Vodka would be nice, Joe, if you have it," he said, needing a stiff drink.

"Two Russian Americans own this place, I think we have a stash of vodka somewhere," Hawk quipped, reaching above the stove and opening the cabinet where Alex kept his stash of vodka. Luckily, the invaders had left that cabinet untouched. "Would you like to try some of Alex's homebrew? Or the domestic?"

"Alexei's homebrew sounds intriguing," the young major said, watching Hawk's ass as he reached up for the bottle and getting even hornier. He jumped when Blaise casually draped his arm around his shoulder.

"So, you're a sorcerer, Pyetr. Any good?" Blaise asked huskily, licking in his lips and staring at the bulge in the Russian's pants.

"Good?" Yermolov squeaked, reading another meaning into Blaise's words.

"Yeah, at making things move with your hands," Hawk said setting a glass of vodka in front of the man while invading his personal space and rubbing seductively up against Pyetr's body.

Marat Fyodorov stood with his mouth open across the kitchen, watching in awe as the two amorous immortals hit on his countryman. He needed to get in on some of this action. Fyodorov spit in his hand and slicked back his unruly hair, adjusted his clothing then sauntered over there. "Hi, gorgeous, I don't think we were introduce, I'm Marat," he said to Hawk.

"The name's not gorgeous, it's Joe, and I suggest you take your grubby little hand off my ass or you're going to lose it," the immortal growled.

Fyodorov jumped back. "But your hand is on Pyetr's ass, what gives?"

Hawk couldn't answer the little man; he didn't know why he was feeling so horny for Pyetr's body. He met Justin's eyes over the young Russian's head. It wasn't as if his lover and he hadn't been keeping each other satisfied, they were, and then some. For some reason, he wanted to have sex with Pyetr -- badly.

"I would like to get a sample of your blood, Pyetr," Takeda said. He had also been watching his friends fall all over the Russian, and Pyetr's valiant effort to control himself as he sat with his legs squeezed tightly together. If this wasn't tied to their genes, he didn't know what else it could be. Takeda was hoping to prove his genetic bond mate theory, and he needed more evidence.

"Shinji, not again. Would you just chill on your genetics testing," Blaise admonished.

"It's important, Justin. I need to know, *we* need to know for our own safety and piece of mind," Takeda argued.

"Why is that, Shinji?" MacIver asked, picking up the anxiety in his lover's voice.

"Rory, Kazuo and I are genetic bond mates. You and I are not. You know how quickly I fell in love with Kazuo and had to have him as part of my life! What happens if I meet someone else who I'm genetically bonded to? What if I fall as deeply in love with him as I am Kazuo? That is why I want to develop a drug that would counteract these feelings," Takeda said.

"You have a point, Shin. I really don't think our bed is large enough for another one of your lovers," MacIver joked.

Blaise squeezed Yermolov's shoulder affectionately. "C'mon, Pyetr, Joe and I will give you a tour of the estate." Then he leaned down and whispered into the Russian's ear, "And we'll take care of this for you in the process." He brazenly patted the bulge in the man's pants.

Pyetr groaned and almost embarrassed himself by coming. "Okay," he gasped and climbed cautiously off the stool, he stiffly followed the two immortals out of the kitchen.

Takeda frowned. "Maybe we should stop them, Rory."

"They're adults, Shin, it's their decision who they take into their bed," MacIver replied, nodding to Izumi who had come into the kitchen carrying Ayako, Sawada followed a step behind them.

"Who's taking who into their bed?" Sawada asked.

"I think Justin and Joe are going to have sex with Pyetr," Takeda informed him.

"You sound like you have a problem with that, Shin?" Sawada asked confused by his lover's anxiety.

"Yes. Because Pyetr's a sorcerer," he replied, disgusted.

"Yeah, and your point is, love?" MacIver asked a bit miffed.

"Sorry, Rory, I didn't mean it that way. Justin and Joe aren't dependent like I am on you and Kazuo for sex. They don't have to worry about someday experiencing withdrawal symptoms. If they have anal sex with Pyetr then all of that will change, and I think they are only doing it because they are genetically bonded to him. Like Justin and Joe are bonded to each other," Takeda explained.

Now it was Sawada's turn to be miffed. "Shin, there is nothing wrong with being genetically bonded to someone! We are and that doesn't tarnish our love for each other."

"Sorry, Kazuo, I didn't mean it that way either. I think I should shut up before I really put my foot in my mouth," he said.

***

Scully opened the bedroom door to the two men waiting out in the hallway. Mulder could immediately tell that she'd been crying. When Scully saw him, she threw herself into his arms.

"Thank God, Mulder, you're home!"

"Scully, how are you doing?" Mulder studied her closely it had been over five weeks since he saw her last, and her pregnancy was starting to show. She looked tired as if she hadn't slept in awhile. He caressed the side of her cheek with his thumb.

"Mulder, I'm at my wits end. I can do absolutely nothing to get Jonathan back on my own! The U.S. government is going to demand the return of our men, but that could take months, if ever. I hate feeling so helpless! I'm a FBI agent for Christsake!" Scully ranted her emotions were raw and too close to the surface.

Mulder pulled her into his arm. "Ssh, it's going to be okay, Scully, we'll get Jonathan back . . . I'll . . . " He stopped speaking as his eyes met Krycek's over Scully's head. "I'm sure Walter and Alex will help you, Scully," he murmured submissively.

"Yeah, don't worry. Walter and I will help you find him," Krycek said. "If you'll excuse us, Dana, Fox needs to take a nap, he hasn't been sleeping well lately."

"Mulder, I'm sorry. How are you doing?" Scully asked, feeling embarrassed that she didn't notice how pale and withdrawn her friend appeared.

Mulder looked away, refusing to meet her eyes. "I'm fine, Scully,'" he said hastily. "I have to go with, Alex, now. I'll ... we'll see you tomorrow." He couldn't bear for her to see him so pathetic; Scully had enough problems to worry about without him adding to them.

He allowed Alex to drag him back to their room. The babies were still soundly sleeping on the middle of their king-sized bed.

"We'll leave them for now, Fox, I think you could use a nice hot shower," Krycek said, pushing him into the bathroom then he jumped up and sat on the counter, leaning back against the mirror. "Okay, strip for me, baby."

"What?"

"I want you to strip for me."

Mulder stood nervously in the center of the room. His hands shook as he unbuttoned the first three buttons of his knit top. Keeping his eyes focused on the floor, he pulled the top over his head and was going to let it drop when he hesitated and started to carry it over to the laundry hamper.

"Just let it drop, Fox, I'll take care of your clothes later. I want you to look at me while you remove the rest of your clothing."

Mulder dropped the shirt on the floor then looked at the center of Alex's chest refusing to meet the younger man's eyes as he peeled off his undershirt then started to unbutton his jeans, while toeing off his sneakers.

Krycek frowned, this wasn't working out like he wanted. "Fox, look me in the eyes." He waited until Mulder raised his eyes to meet his before saying anything else. "I love you, Fox. You do know that don't you?"

"Yes," Mulder said simply sliding his jeans down his long legs.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You and Walter," he responded softly, removing his boxers and standing naked before his lover.

"I want to see you pleasure yourself, Fox. I want to see you make yourself come," Krycek purred, looking hungrily at Fox's beautiful body. "I want you to do it to please me. Go ahead, babe, tease your nipples."

Mulder stared passively at him and his hands went up to twist and pinch his own nipples, he continued until he started to feel himself getting aroused. He didn't want that to happen so he stopped.

"Continue, Fox. Don't stop, I want to see those beautiful nipples looking like succulent, red buds," Krycek said lustily, his hand stroking himself through his pants.

The look in Krycek's eyes made Mulder fearful of disobeying him so he went back to pleasuring himself. His cock soon stood painfully erect against his belly, while his nipples were red and sore little nubs. Mulder's hand went down to touch his cock.

"Don't touch it yet. I want to watch as you fuck yourself with this dildo," Krycek said and a ten-inch dildo appeared in his hand. He tossed the object to Fox who caught it and ran his hand over its surface feeling that it was already coated with a lubricate.

Mulder was glad that it wasn't very thick, but the forth-inch ridges circling the dildo at one-inch intervals were going to be a problem. He sighed and placed his foot up on the bathtub rim and spread his legs further apart. Meeting Alex's aroused emerald orbs he brought the dildo between his legs and pressed it up against his anus. He tightly grasped the thick handle at the base of the dildo that was shaped like a set of balls and pushed until he felt his sphincter muscle give. The first inch of the object entered him, then stopped at the first ridge. He strained until the first two ridges popped inside him, giving him the most pleasurable sensation. No, he didn't want to feel pleasure from this humiliation.

Krycek had unfastened his pants and his hard cock was gripped in his fist, he slowly stroked it as he watched Fox slide another three inches of the dildo into his delicious ass. "Just four more inches to go, babe, I want to see it all the way inside of you," Krycek urged.

Mulder didn't think he could get the last four inches inside without coming, each time he pushed it further in the ridges would rub against his prostate sending electric bolts of pleasure throughout his body and ending at his groin. He held his breath and slammed the last four inches home until the round handle was flush with his ass. Mulder screamed as his cock exploded, sending spurts milky come shooting across the bathroom.

Krycek couldn't take the painful fullness of his erection any longer. He hopped off the counter and shed his clothes. He dragged Mulder into an embrace, kissing him passionately while his hand reached down, twisted, and turned the dildo that was still inside him. Then he started to fuck his lover with that hard piece of plastic.

Mulder trembled in Alex's strong embrace as the ridges relentlessly scraped against his tender insides, he was becoming erected again, and he buried his face into his lover's shoulder. At least Alex wasn't making him perform for his enjoyment like some cheap whore any longer. He could live with this sort of pleasure. Mulder bit the side of Alex's neck to keep from crying out as the younger man pulled the dildo from his body, and tightly gripped his cock to keep him from coming again.

"Not yet, babe. I want to be inside of you when you come this time. I want to feel that delicious hot interior squeeze my cock like a velvet fist. I want to own you, Fox, every fucking beautiful silken inch. Mind, body, and soul," Krycek murmured lustfully as he positioned his lover's body over the sink, and sank quickly into him.

Krycek didn't release his firm hold on Fox's cock; he knew if he did his lover would come. He wanted to fuck him first. Long. Hard. Deep. Krycek spent twenty minutes pounding into Fox's tight responsive body until he felt his balls tighten up and he released his hold on his lover's cock and the two men screamed as they orgasmed together.

Mulder slumped against the counter, he couldn't remember the last time that he had been so thoroughly fucked. For a brief moment he forgot his problems, and turned around in Alex's arms after the younger man had slipped out of him and kissed him for all he was worth. "Thanks, Alex."

Krycek rained gentle kisses all over Fox's face. "You're welcome, lover. C'mon, let's get you into the shower. You need a nap more than ever now."

Mulder bit his tongue. Although he was tired he didn't want a nap, but he didn't want to make Alex mad by protesting.

"Daddee."

They looked toward at the sound of Faith's voice. Krycek caught Mulder's shocked and worried expression as he went to pick up their daughter.

"Don't worry, Fox, she didn't see us. However, we are going to have to be more careful in the future with both of them walking now," Krycek said, turning to his daughter he hugged and kissed her. "Isn't that right, cutie? Are Daddy Fox and I going to have to put bells on your shoes so you can't sneak up on us?" he teased.

Mulder went over and turned on the shower. He would be mortified if his daughters were ever to witness him having sex. He wasn't ashamed to have them see him naked, but sex was a whole other issue. They were going to have to watch what they said in front of their daughters as well. Life just kept getting more and more complicated.

***

Cardoso's Fortress  
Sunday, March 20  
5:00 p.m.

The small fishing boat limped into the harbor, and died at the dock.

"We're not going to be able to use this boat again," Frohike said.

"We won't be needing it again, Melvin," Hunter replied.

They walked toward the city and away from the docks. As they got closer, they heard music and the sounds of a celebration going on.

"What do you think it is?" Hunter asked.

"Cardoso's dead. The people are celebrating," Frohike replied, reading the minds of the celebrators. "Hans isn't here, Gabriel."

Frohike had been prepared. He had not expected to find Hans here, but it took Hunter completely by surprise. The handsome sorcerer's face fell at the news. Although Hunter had been trying to make telepathic contact with Hans since they sailed into the harbor, he was half hoping the reason he couldn't reach him was that a clairvoyant or another sorcerer was shielding Hans' presence.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. We'll have to find someone who's in charge," Frohike said.

They searched for an hour and finally got directions from one of the celebrators who was still somewhat sober. Hunter pounded on the sturdy wood door until a servant answered it.

"We want to see General Perez, is he around?" Hunter demanded.

"The General isn't taking visitors right now," the servant replied and started to close the door.

Hunter's hand shot out and held it open.

"That's all right, Luis, show these gentlemen into my study," General Perez said. Standing in front of an open doorway, he turned and walked back into the room.

Frohike and Hunter quickly crossed the foyer and followed the General into the room. The General stood pouring brandy from a decanter into three glasses. "Would you gentlemen do me the honor of having a drink with me?" he asked.

"You know why we're here?" Hunter asked as the older man handed him a brandy snifter.

"I was going to return Hans to America, but he was taken from me before I had the chance. The poor boy, he misses you greatly," Perez said, looking at Frohike. "You're a lucky man to have someone who is so pure of heart and beautiful."

"Where is Hans?"

"The coalition leaders took him. I was able to read their destination as I regained consciousness. They're taking him to Egypt where they plan to hold a competition for which one of them gets him."

"Damn, we need to get to Egypt, is there someone here who can fly us there?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, I will have my best pilot fly you there," the General said.

"General Perez, there was a n'thral who might have been with Hans, we're trying to find him, too. Can you tell us if you've seen him? He'd be pretty hard to miss, Duffy stands nine feet tall," Hunter asked.

"He's gone, too. Emperor Kong took him. The other sla ... prisoners that we took from your country have all been freed ... I'm going to be shipping them home in the morning," Perez said. "I'll send my servant for the pilot, if you leave now you'll arrive in Egypt days before the coalition gets there, which should give you time to plan how you're going to rescue young Hans."

"Thank you, General," Hunter said, finally something was going their way.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 3 - SBS  
Chapter 11  
The Rescue

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Friday, March 24  
4:30 a.m.

Mulder snuggled closer to the warmth of his lover's naked body. Lying here, beside his Walter, he felt the most at peace. Walter hadn't put any demands on him, like Alex did. He treated him with respect and equality -- like Alex used to do. However, he realized that the way Alex treated him now was his own fault, if only he could go back in time and fix it. He would instantly. Mulder drifted deeper into sleep, the sound of the alarm going off breached his peaceful slumber and he muttered sleepily, rolling over he snuggled into Alex's side as Walter moved away to shut off the alarm.

Skinner lay on his back for several minutes and contemplated quitting the FBI for the umpteenth time that week. He'd been going in early and getting home late every night this week. However, it was necessary, they were setting up interim FBI offices around D.C. and in Baltimore. He felt guilty; he didn't like leaving Fox alone with Alex for that length of time. Fox seemed to be becoming more withdrawn and depressed. Skinner didn't like to see the spirit driven out of his lover, he wanted to be here to soothe and assure Fox that he hadn't done anything wrong and that he was still the same intelligent and brave man that he had fallen in love with. He just hadn't had the time. Now the government wanted to hold an awards ceremony *Sunday* at the Capital to celebrate their victory, he had been really looking forward to spending that day alone with Fox, since he had to work Saturday. He really wanted to just quit. Skinner sighed dejectedly and leaned over to kiss Fox softly on the side of his mouth before climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

Skinner came out of the bathroom thirty minutes later freshly showered and dressed in his bureau garb and went straight to the nursery. As usual Hope was sitting up in her crib waiting for him like she had for the past four mornings. The kid was becoming a morning person like her father. "Morning, angel," Skinner said softly.

"Dada wup," Hope babbled, holding out her arms to be picked up.

"Do you want to have breakfast with Daddy this morning, precious?" he whispered, lifting her from the crib. "Hmm, but first someone needs to have her diaper changed." He glanced inside the next crib at Faith who was still out like a light as he carried her sister into the bathroom to change her.

The two finally made their way into the kitchen. Jeffrey Spender was sitting at the counter drinking a mug of coffee.

"Morning, Walter," he said.

"You're up early," Skinner observed. Placing Hope in her highchair he went to get her some juice.

"I'm helping out at the hospital this morning," Spender answered, looking hesitantly at Skinner. "Walter, what's going on between Alex and Mulder?"

"They're trying to work out some personal problems. Fox has asked me not to interfere, and I'm trying to respect his wishes, but it is as hard as hell doing so," Skinner sighed.

"Yeah, I can imagine it would be," Spender said, not realizing that Skinner was unaware of just how poorly Krycek was treating Mulder. Spender debated bringing up what he had witnessed involving Alex, but he didn't want to worry Skinner unnecessarily, instead he said, "Alex seems different somehow, I . . . I was thinking that it might be a good idea to have him checked out medically."

"Why? Jeff, have you had a vision involving Alex? If you have I want to know about it, no matter how insignificant," Skinner said sternly.

"No, I haven't had any visions. It's probably nothing, but I saw Alex trying to use his powers yesterday, and he seemed to be having some difficulty," Spender replied.

Skinner felt a headache coming on. They had already gone through so much that the mere thought that something could be wrong with Alex made him anxious. "It could be that Alex is feeling a lot of stress lately, and it's affecting his powers. I'll ask Alex to contact Dr. Harris or Dr. Pendrell and set up an appointment," he said, pouring himself a bowl of cereal and fixing Hope one, too.

"Walter, getting Dr. Pendrell to come out may be rather hard; he was one of the doctors kidnapped."

"Damn! I haven't had time to check on all of our friends, yet," Skinner groaned, sitting tiredly on the kitchen stool, the bowls of cereal forgotten.

"Walter, you can't do everything. You're busy rebuilding the FBI headquarters, which at the moment takes precedence over everything else," Spender replied. Getting up he poured milk into the two bowls of cereal, setting Skinner's bowl in front of him and pulling a chair next to Hope's highchair he started feeding her.

She looked at him appreciatively, glancing sideways at her father to see why he wasn't feeding her.

"No, Jeff, family and friends take precedence over my job. I'm going to have a talk with the Director when I get in today. I need to cut back the number of hours I'm putting in or quit altogether."

"Walter, the FBI needs your honest leadership. You can't just quit. The position you hold could be greatly abused by the wrong person," Spender said, knowing all too well the corruption that had once been inside the FBI.

"I realize that! It's one of the reasons I haven't quit, yet," Skinner growled. He was also afraid to give up his position because it gave him the ability to better protect his family that he wouldn't have had without it.

Spender held his tongue not wanting to make Skinner any angrier, he still felt awkward around the big man. Instead he just focused on feeding his niece.

***

Cairo  
Friday, March 24  
1:30 p.m.

Frohike and Hunter were disguised in local garb as they stood in the sweltering heat, waiting and watching. They had been casing Pharaoh Menes' palace for the last five days, and had discovered a way inside through the ghoul-infested catacombs that honeycombed the earth below the palace and city. The coalition had just arrived yesterday giving Frohike and Hunter their first glimpse of Hans in nearly a month as he was led into the palace, however there was no sign of Duffy.

Frohike sighed with relief as his mind found his young lover inside the palace. He didn't dare risk making telepathic contact. "Hans hasn't been touched since he was taken from Argentina. They seem to be treating him with reverence." It disturb Frohike the abuse Hans had suffered at the hands of Cardoso, he wished he could go back in time and kill that fucking n'thral himself.

"It is hardly out of reverence, they don't want each other to touch him," Hunter stated.

"Gabriel, it doesn't matter why they're treating him that way, only that they are. Do you have a plan?" Frohike groused, stepping under the overhang of a building to get out of the blazing sun.

"Oh yeah, we get him out during their competition for him. They are planning to combat each other using their sorcerer powers, and the last one standing gets Hans," Hunter smiled. It was their good fortune to be up against morons who would take each other out, making it so much easier for him and Melvin. "We just have to figure out how to get by the ghouls." Hunter frowned. He couldn't use his powers, which would alert any other sorcerer in the area, besides he wanted to conserve his powers for the coming fight.

Frohike pulled a vial from his pocket, holding it up for Hunter to see.

"What's that?"

"Anti-ghoul virus. I acquired the vial back in D.C. before we left for Miami. I figured it might come in handy," Melvin smirked. "We just have to release it into the catacombs at sunrise and by dusk all of the little ghoulies will be dead. Then we can just stroll in and collect Hans, as easy as pie."

"Melvin, it is hardly going to be that easy. There are six of the world's most powerful sorcerers inside," Hunter frowned.

"You said yourself that most of them will be in no shape to fight you, and besides we have the element of surprise on our side. Where's your faith?"

"C'mon, let's find something to eat and lay low until tomorrow morning," Hunter said, ignoring the little man's question.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Friday, March 24  
1:30 p.m.

Alex silently closed the nursery door. The babies were down for their afternoon nap and that left a little over an hour for he and Fox to enjoy themselves.

Mulder stood anxiously next to the bed, he did not look forward to his times alone with Alex, not like he used to, before. Alex had been treating him like an object to be used for his personal pleasure and did not seem to care what he wanted or needed.

"Why are you still dressed? Shake a leg, Fox," Krycek growled impatiently. He waited until Fox started to undress before heading into the bathroom to retrieve a couple of toys to help in Fox's enjoyment of their coupling. Krycek had noticed that Fox wasn't enjoying himself lately. He went into the closest and retrieved a box from the top shelf. If he wasn't having some weird problems with his powers he would have stayed in the bedroom and teleported it to him.

When Krycek came out of the bathroom, Fox was sitting sadly on the edge of the bed with his head bowed. He had done as he had been told, and Alex noted that he had folded his clothes neatly and placed them on a chair. Krycek dropped the two dildos and lubricant on the middle of the bed. "Fox, you do know that I love you, don't you?" he asked, kneeling at his lover's feet and taking his hands.

"Yes, Alex," Mulder murmured, not meeting his eyes.

Krycek sighed. He was certain that Fox would eventually see things his way. "C'mon, I want you to give me a blow job at the same time I give you one. Get on the center of the bed."

Mulder complied with Alex's orders, frowning sadly at the dildos as he positioned his body on its side. He watched as Alex quickly stripped and climbed opposite him. Mulder sighed forlornly and took Alex's cock into his mouth; he tried to make it feel good for his lover although his heart wasn't in it.

Krycek moaned and lapped at the generous head of Fox's cock, sucking at the delicious flesh as his fingers rubbed up and down its thick length trying to entice a response from his lover, which was getting harder and harder to do. He became frustrated after five minutes when Fox was only partially erect. So he opened the tube of lubricant coated one of the dildos, and slid it slowly between the firm, ivory buttocks and into Fox's tight anus.

Mulder wiggled as the hard piece of plastic slid up inside him and he couldn't help himself as he started to feel arousal from the penetration, his cock slowly filled with blood, swelling, and lengthening.

"That's, my baby," Krycek hummed with his lips pressed against the now ripe cock-head as he manipulated the dildo, turning and pushing it further into his lover. Krycek really wanted Fox's pleasure above all else. His initial reasons for wanting to dominate and control him were warring with his need to comfort and soothe him.

Mulder felt tears spring to his eyes as his body betrayed him. He sniveled and continued to suck on Alex's cock.

Krycek shifted so he could reach the other dildo, this one he didn't need to lubricate, his lover's body made its own. He pushed it against Fox's navel, sliding it inside.

"No, Alex. Please, ttttake it out," Mulder moaned, his body quaking with pleasure.

"What's it like, Fox? Tell me what it feels like to have an orifice like a female? It must feel sooo good to be able to have multiple orgasms," Krycek asked, pushing the dildo in to the hilt, he felt the vibrations through its base as the internal muscles squeezed and contracted around it. "Hmmm? How many orgasms do you think you can achieve in a half-hour, baby? Shall we find out?" Krycek asked, grasping both dildos he proceeded to slowly fuck his lover.

Mulder writhed on the bed, completely forgetting Alex's cock. It only took Alex a minute to force the first orgasm from Fox's body. Krycek's mouth clamped over the head of Fox's cock and he swallowed the semen as it pumped out. He pulled the dildo out of Mulder's ass and tossed it on the floor.

Krycek climbed behind Fox who was still quaking from the force of his orgasm. He stroked his lover's sweat dampened body, kissing the side of Fox's throat. Krycek pulled away and coated his cock. He positioned it against the tight hole and slammed it home deep inside his lover's languishing body. Krycek ground his hips until his cock was in as deep as it would get, then he reached for the dildo in Fox's navel and found that it had slipped out and only the tip was still inside. He slipped his other arm under Fox's body and wrapped it around his chest holding their two bodies firmly meshed. He wanted to feel every sweet vibration of pleasure that coursed through Fox's body. Krycek had a hard time getting the dildo back into his lover's navel; Fox's internal muscles were still contracting.

Mulder wanted Alex to stop. He never liked dildos and he particularly didn't like the piece of plastic invading his new orifice. It was degrading and humiliating to have pleasure forced out of his body, so similar to what Slava had done to him.

"You like that don't you, baby," Krycek purred into his ear, nipping at its lobe. "I can feel your body quivering every time I shove this dildo back in. Mm, so good. I can feel your ass squeezing my cock, Fox, and look at how hard you are again," he said, pumping the dildo in harder and faster. He held still inside Fox, he was so near the edge that the slightest movement would send him over.

Mulder bit his lip to stop himself from moaning as his body was lit from within, blazes of the purest pleasure burned through him. He hated himself for feeling it, and he hated what he had become -- an object to be used by men. He arched back against Alex's chest as another orgasm was forcefully pulled from his body.

As Fox's muscles bore down on his cock, Alex couldn't hold back any longer and he erupted deep inside Fox's writhing body. Krycek lay panting wrapped around his lover's body, still deeply sheathed inside of his Fox when he noticed the tears for the first time pouring down his beautiful lover's face.

"Fox, I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked deeply concerned.

Mulder couldn't talk; he was too upset, so he just shook his head no and placed his hand over Alex's that still held the dildo imbedded in his navel and pulled it free.

"Fox?" Krycek said again, wanting to know what had upset him.

The babies started crying in the nursery and Mulder took that as an opportunity to focus his mind off his own sadness and onto his daughters' needs. "You didn't hurt me, Alex. Let me get up. I have to attend to the babies," he said, waiting for Alex to pull out of him, and release him from his tight embrace.

"I just wanted to make sure, Fox. The last thing I ever want to do is harm you during sex," Krycek said, leaning over he kissed Fox passionately. He was a little taken aback by the unresponsiveness of Fox's lips.

"The babies need me, Alex. Would you please let me go?"

Krycek pulled out and released his hold on Fox. He watched sadly as Fox climbed out of bed and pulled on a robe. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Did Fox hate him now? He had to protect him, why couldn't he just understand and accept it?

"Would you mind putting your toys away, Alex. I don't want my daughters seeing them," Mulder called out from the nursery.

Krycek grudgingly got up and picked up the dildos and carried them back into the bathroom. He had to take a shower anyway.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Friday, March 24  
7:00 p.m.

Skinner walked tiredly into the family room and smiled at the sight before him. Fox was curled up on the sofa with Hope peacefully drinking a bottle in his arms, while his head rested on Alex's lap. Faith sat on the other side of Alex and was playing with Fox's hair. The sight alleviated some of the worries he had about how Fox and Alex were getting along while he was at work.

The TV was on in the background, but no one was watching it. Skinner walked over to the sofa and knelt down, kissing Alex first then Fox who looked up at him and smiled softly. "Walter, you're home early. We didn't expect you for at least two hours."

"Yeah, Walter, what gives? Is the Director getting soft?" Krycek joked.

"No, I had a talk with him about my hours and we came to an agreement to cut them back," Skinner said, smiling, he picked up Hope and hugged her against his chest. "I've missed you both and our daughters too much."

"There's some leftover lasagna in the refrigerator ... I'll heat it up for you," Mulder said, starting to rise.

Skinner pushed him back down. "No, you stay there. I'll get it myself."

Skinner placed Hope back in Fox's arm then wandered into the kitchen. He greeted Izumi who was making himself a cup of tea. He had had very little contact with the older man since they returned from London. "Masa, are you enjoying your stay here?"

"Yes, very much so. But when my nephew's father arrives for his visit, I will be going back to Japan with him. I really miss my homeland," the old man said.

"Shinji has been looking forward to meeting Kazuo's father, but he will be disappointed to see you go back home with him. Shin lost his entire family to the alien virus and he seems to enjoy being part of your family," Skinner said, opening the refrigerator he pulled out the large pan of leftover lasagna and a loaf of garlic bread. Half the pan of lasagna remained and Walter's thoughts immediately turned to their missing family members. When Izumi started speaking, he forced his attention back to him.

"Kazuo told me about Shinji's mother and sisters. It must have been really hard on him to lose his family, then have his body go through such a drastic change," Izumi replied, taking a seat at the kitchen counter.

"I can't imagine what it would have been like for him. It was really hard on Fox; he was always so independent," Skinner said quietly. He had never told Alex about the time he had found Fox's body in his old apartment on Hegal, after Fox had blown a hole through his head.

"For all their beauty and immortality I wouldn't want to be in their shoes. Life would be too hard to deal with, and I personally couldn't handle it," Izumi said reflectively.

"No, neither could I. I'm not mentally strong enough to go through what they do on a day-to-day basis," Skinner said sadly. He was quickly losing his appetite as he stood in front of the microwave watching his plate of food spin around. He was thinking that he'd just dump it down the sink when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and Fox's chin came to rest on his shoulder.

"Walter, I'll make you sit in front of that plate until it is licked clean. I didn't spend an hour cooking just so you can dump it down the garbage disposal," Mulder scolded teasingly.

It always amazed Skinner how Fox would know what he was thinking without the ability to read minds. "Yes, sir," Skinner mumbled. "If you would keep me company while I eat, I promise to finish every last bite."

"I'd love to," Mulder replied.

Izumi smiled at the two men. It was good to see Mulder happy, when most of the time he seemed so downhearted. "I'm going to take my tea up to my room and catch up on some reading. I'll see everyone in the morning," he said heading toward the back staircase with a small serving tray.

"Goodnight, Masa," Skinner and Mulder said simultaneously.

Krycek strolled into the kitchen and silently watched the two of them interact. Fox seemed more comfortable around Walter than him. Okay, so he'd been playing the heavy, but he was doing it for Fox's own good. He just wished Walter wouldn't sabotage all of his hard work.

Skinner glanced over at him and smiled softly. "Where are the babies?"

"Baby jail," Krycek replied, walking over to take a seat at the breakfast table.

Skinner frowned, and reached out with his mind, he saw the babies in the playpen. "I suppose that's why they call it a play *pen,*" he chuckled.

Mulder groaned and rolled his eyes, "Don't quit your day job, Walter, a comedian you're not."

Skinner grinned at Fox. His appetite had returned and he dug hungrily into the lasagna. "Mmm, I love your lasagna, Fox, but wasn't it Justin's turn to cook?"

"Justin and Joe have been busy with Pyetr. Alex and I even had to take them a tray up to their room or else they wouldn't have bothered with eating," Mulder replied.

"They're still ... " Skinner interlaced his fingers together, making an in and out motion with them. "After five days?"

"Yeah, you'd think they never had sex before the way their going at it," Krycek smirked.

Mulder looked tentatively at Walter, he was almost afraid to ask. "Walter, are you going to work very long tomorrow?"

"No, Fox. I told the Director that I won't be working Saturdays any longer. I plan to spend the whole day with you," Skinner said, squeezing Mulder's hand reassuringly. The look of relief on Fox's face made Skinner's heart melt, he knew then that he had made the right decision.

Krycek spoke up, "Good, I need to run into town and pick up a few things tomorrow. You can take care of him while I'm gone."

"Fox is not a child, Alex, he can take care of himself. Did you call Doctor Harris today to schedule your appointment?" Skinner asked gruffly.

"Walter, there is really no need. I'm fine. It's just stress and nerves," Krycek said.

"I think you should see him anyway."

"If it keeps up I will," Krycek replied.

Mulder looked at Alex with deep concern. "What are you two talking about? Is there something wrong with you, Alex?"

"Fox, it's nothing for you to worry about ... I'm just having a little problem with my powers," Krycek said.

"How little?" Mulder asked.

"It is nothing, really. I haven't been able to teleport anything from one room to the next. I'm still able to change matter," he said. To prove his point he changed Walter's glass of milk into a stein of beer.

"Alex, I think you should listen to Walter and see a doctor. This isn't normal, there could be something seriously wrong with you," Mulder said worriedly. He had sensed a change in Alex besides him tasting and smelling differently, there was also his strange behavior.

"Fox, don't worry your pretty little head about me, I'm fine. If I weren't I'd be the first to admit it," Krycek replied callously.

"Yes, of course, Alex. What was I thinking to even question your judgement, you are the man after all," Mulder scoffed sarcastically.

"Well at least we are in agreement then, Fox," Krycek said, ignoring the sarcasm in his lover's voice.

Skinner snarled angrily, "Alex, I don't agree! I think you should see Harris, and while you're at it stop by and have a talk with Doctor Vettelman."

Krycek gave him a puzzled look; he really didn't understand why Walter was getting so bent out of shape. "Walter, while I respect your judgement, the decision rests with me, not you."

"Alex, as your older brother, not to mention your lover, your health is very much mine and Fox's concern. Now I want you to apologize to Fox for being such a bastard!" Skinner growled, slamming down his fork.

Krycek's eyes widened in disbelief, it had been over a year since Walter had spoken to him in such a manner and he didn't like it. "Walter, I don't want to discuss this any longer," he snapped, standing abruptly he fled the kitchen.

He rushed passed the babies, going down the hallway to their bedroom. His heart was beating a mile a minute; he couldn't explain why he was being so emotional. Walter's comment shouldn't have brought out this kind of reaction in him. He swiped at the tears leaking out of his eyes, what the hell was happening to him?

***

Mulder rose to go after Alex, he didn't like the desolate look on his lover's face, no matter what their current differences were he was still deeply in love with Alex and he wanted to make sure he was all right. However, Skinner grabbed his wrist, forcing him to sit back in the chair.

"Give him some time, Fox."

"Walter, he's hurting."

"He needs to be alone right now. I'll go talk to him in a bit," Skinner replied and returned to eating his dinner.

Mulder wanted to say he'd talk to him, but he realized that Alex would never listen to him. His lover had no respect for him as an equal any longer.

***

Cairo  
Friday, March 24  
10:00 p.m.

King Gullbrand could not take his eyes off Hans who looked radiant dressed in all white silk with his hair braided with bits of silk woven through it. Hans was sitting on several satin cushions sipping on a glass of juice. The coalition had all agreed to keep the beauty in their presence; they did not trust each other around him.

Gullbrand rose from the council table and walked over to him, kneeling at his feet. "Hans, is there anything else you need? We never asked, but are you suppose to take any special vitamins for the baby you're carrying?" The King found it so easy to forget that the young man was pregnant. Hans wasn't showing outwardly, yet.

"No, thank you for asking. Doctor Pendrell said that my body was producing enough nutrients for the baby -- more so than a pregnant woman would produce." Hans placed his hand over his flat stomach, looking down frowning.

"Are you able to feel her inside you?" Gullbrand asked, reaching out he laid his hand over Hans'.

"I can sense her, but she's still too small to feel. She is going to be a clairvoyant like her father," Schatz said sadly, missing Melvin.

"Tell me about this man whose baby you are carrying?"

Hans could hear the bitterness in the King's voice and was afraid the man would go after Melvin out of jealousy. "Melvin was safe. I needed someone who I could have sex with that wasn't a sorcerer. I didn't want to chance going through the sexual withdrawal pains again that taking a sorcerer for a lover would expose me to."

"You don't sound like you're in love with this man? I heard reports that you were?"

Schatz laughed, "In love with Melvin? Have you ever seen a picture of him?"

"Yes, you're right I should have known that someone like you could never love a pitiful dotard like that," Gullbrand laughed. "Oh, my sweet Hans, as soon as I win you I will shower you with jewels and make love to you night and day."

"You're making broad assumptions, Gullbrand," Pharaoh Menes II said, stepping up to the two men. "It is time for our priceless slave to be bathed and bedded for the night," he said, motioning for his personal eunuchs to assist the immortal.

"You mean put to bed, don't you, Menes?" King Gullbrand snarled.

"That is what I said!" Menes snapped.

Gullbrand turned to the nervous eunuchs that surround his future mate. "If anything happens to him, I will rip your hearts out and feed them to you!"

"They're eunuchs, Gullbrand, no one is going to touch the immortal until tomorrow evening after the contest that is."

"Anyone that does before then I will kill! Is that understood, Menes?"

The Pharaoh shot daggers at the larger man, he had been planning on taking some pleasure from the sexy immortal's body tonight while the others slept. However, he couldn't do it with the blond bastard being so watchful over the immortal. He would just have to make sure he won tomorrow.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Friday, March 24  
10:30 p.m.

"Alex, I think we should talk now," Skinner said, stepping onto the patio outside their bedroom. The air was crisp and in the moonless darkness, he could barely see the young man's face just the outline of his shape in the light coming from the bedroom windows was visible.

Krycek didn't turn around to look at him, but remained standing stiffly against the rail looking out into the darkness. "Walter, I wish you wouldn't talk to me like that in front of Fox. You're ruining my authority with him."

Skinner was stunned by those words. What was going on with Alex? He realized he had to approach the subject carefully, he crossed over to him and said softly, "Alex, you don't have any authority over Fox, neither of us do. We are all equals in this relationship that's what being married to someone is all about."

"No, you're wrong, Walter. My father always protected our mother she was so delicate. She needed someone like my father to look after her. There was never a question that he was the authority of our household," Krycek said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Alex, you told me how much our mother hated your father. Is that the kind of relationship you want with Fox?"

"Sometimes what I want isn't important. It is more important that Fox is protected, so he will always be here for our daughters. Their happiness is more important to me than whether or not Fox loves me," Krycek's voice caught slightly.

Skinner knew that wasn't true, Alex wanted Fox's love badly. "You can have both, Alex. Open your eyes for God's sake! Making Fox miserable isn't going to make our children happy! Were you happy growing up with the way your father treated our mother?" Skinner asked.

"This is different. My father never liked me, I love our daughters," Krycek sighed. "Fox will be fine once he accepts that everything is being done for his protection."

"Alex, please just ease up on him a little. Neither one of you is happy with the way things are, and I'm sure Fox will be more careful in the future."

Krycek thought for a few minutes, he really wasn't happy. He weighed that against the look on Faith's face when he couldn't pick her up when he was suffering from SBS. If Fox had been there for her she wouldn't have been so upset. However, Walter did have a point, growing up in a household without love was almost as bad. "Okay, Walter, I'll try as long as he doesn't do anything to put his life at risk. I'm not a total jerk after all."

Skinner hugged him. "No you're not, Alex, just a pain in the butt sometimes."

"*Sometimes* is right, you hardly ever let me top you. Maybe you should go and see Doctor Vettelman to work out your need for being in control, too," Krycek quipped as the two men stepped back inside the bedroom.

Mulder was standing nervously next to the nursery doorway. Krycek smiled warmly at him and walked over, hugging him, he whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry that I've been such an asshole to you, my love. I promise to ease up."

Mulder relaxed in his embrace, it felt like the old Alex was back with him, and not the prick that had been using his body for the past week. "You'll go see Doctor Harris then?"

"For you, Fox, anything that will make you happy," Krycek purred, gently massaging his lover's ass.

Mulder's smile faded slightly at his lover's exploring touch, he looked over and met Walter's reassuring eyes. "Let's go to bed, Alex," he said softly.

"Fox, wait," Krycek said nervously, taking his hand. "I know you haven't been enjoying having sex with me lately, so if you would like me to leave, to give you and Walter some privacy, I will."

Mulder looked deeply into his sad green eyes and felt his heart melt. "Alex, I ... you were treating me just like Slava did and it was too hard for me to deal with ... please don't leave. I want to work it out ... I love you," he murmured softly.

"Fox, why didn't you say something? Slava is the last person I'd ever want to be compared to." Krycek wrapped his arms around Mulder, hugging him tightly. "Please, forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Alex. It was my fault for going to Slava in the first place, you had every right to treat me the way you did," Mulder whispered into the side of Alex's neck. "Come to bed with us."

"I promise to make it up to you, Fox," Krycek replied, allowing Mulder to lead him over to the bed. //Maybe we still have a chance after all,// he mused.

***

Cairo  
Saturday, March 25  
10:30 p.m.

Frohike held the torch in front of him, carefully stepping around the bodies of the dead ghouls. The smell of decomposing flesh was almost unbearable, he knew it would only get worse the longer the bodies lay rotting. "Yuck! Tell me again whose idea it was to sneak into the palace through the catacombs?" he complained.

"I think it was your idea, Melvin," Hunter chuckled contentedly. He was feeling an inner peace spread throughout his body and soul. Hunter had been conserving his strength all day for the upcoming fight, he was even looking forward to it. Finally, they were taking some real action and with any luck they should have Hans and be on their way back to the U.S. within the next few hours. "How is the competition going above, Melvin?"

"King Raschan is out of commission, he has a broken arm and his powers have been completely drained. Sultan Casmiri and Beiran Havock powers are completely drained. It will take them at least several days to regain full use of their powers. Pharaoh Menes and King Gullbrand are getting ready to fight; their powers have been drained by half from fighting Havock and Raschan. It looks like they will be using conventional weapons. Kong Woo Long is going to be your real obstacle though, he hasn't been participating in the contest," Frohike replied.

"Where is Hans?" he asked, swinging his torch at some rats that were feeding on one of the ghouls that were blocking their way.

"He's sitting on some cushions in the arena next to Kong's immortal."

They came upon the door that led into the dungeons of the palace. Time had caused the door to warp shut, and it took Hunter using his powers to open it. Frohike used his clairvoyant abilities to conceal the power that Hunter used; it wouldn't do them any good to come this far only to be discovered by opening a door.

They cautiously made their way through a narrow tunnel and up some steps. The sounds of men crying and moaning reached their ears. The smell hit them almost immediately, it was even worse than the catacombs.

"Slaves," Frohike whispered.

"No, Americans," Hunter corrected. "We can free them on our way out, but I don't know how they will get back to the states, there isn't enough room aboard the plane for more than ten," he said softly. "Unless we can steal a larger one, but I don't know how to fly, do you?"

"Nope. I hope General Perez's pilot is still waiting for us."

"He said he'd wait until sunrise, we should have Hans to the plane long before then," Hunter replied.

They made their way past a locked cell door, and Frohike glanced through the small door window into the cell. "Gabriel, stop!" he hissed.

Hunter crept back. "Melvin, keep your voice down. What is it?"

"Gabriel, Frohike, is that really you?" Doctor Kyle Pendrell asked hoarsely, his face peering out the small bar covered window on the cell door. He looked weak and malnourished. The other men in the cell tried to push their way forward so they could see out.

"Kyle, are you all right?" Hunter asked shocked to see the young doctor.

"I will be once you let me out of here," Pendrell said, relieved. The other men behind him all started begging Hunter to help them.

"Ssh, quiet. You'll alert the guards," Hunter warned. "Kyle, we can't let you out just yet, we need to rescue Hans first. We'll be back for you and the others as soon as possible."

"No, please, don't leave us locked up down here. What if you don't succeed? Free us first," Pendrell begged.

Hunter sighed; he couldn't bring himself to desert these men. Hell, they needed a diversion anyway. "Okay, but you have to help me take out the guards. I can't risk using my powers yet." He turned to Frohike, who had been keeping him up-to-date on the location of the guards. "Melvin, are most of the guards still in the break room?"

"Nope, two are making their rounds they should be heading down this hallway in about five minutes."

Hunter calculated his options; it would take at least seven minutes to open the cell door without using his powers. "Okay, I'll go get the keys from them. Wait here, Melvin," he said, heading off down the corridor.

At the end, he could hear the guards footsteps and voices as they rattled the cell doors to make sure they were securely locked. He pulled his gun from its holster and checked that the silencer was attached. It was another of Frohike's suggestions; silencers weren't standard FBI issued. By the noise he judged what position the guards were in the hallway, he could have pinpointed them in the dark. He was so used to being blind, and relying on his hearing. Hunter cocked the gun and jumped out from behind the wall, the two guards were dead before it even registered that they had been shot.

Hunter walked over to the bodies and bent to retrieve the keys. The noise of the guards bodies hitting the stone floor alerted the men in the nearest cell.

"Hey, who are you? Let us out," one man shouted, pounding on the door.

"Keep your voice down," Hunter hissed. This was turning quickly into a fiasco. "I'll be back in a minute, stay put." He rushed back down the corridor, tossing Frohike the keys. "I'm going to take out the guards in the break room, and open the cell doors," he said and was off dashing down the corridor. He needed to think of a way to get this many men to safety. //This was definitely going to hell in a hand basket.//

Hunter stopped against the wall just outside the break room, Melvin had said there were five guards on duty this evening. The ones that weren't on duty down here or on duty elsewhere in the palace were sleeping in their quarters one level up from the dungeon. He would first take out these three, which should buy them time to arm the released men who could take out the two hundred sleeping guards above, while he and Melvin rescued Hans. Hunter focused until he could hear each of the guards' heartbeats; his senses had become even more acute since his mutation. He had to take them out quickly; he couldn't chance them sending out a telepathic message. Hunter jumped into the doorway firing three shots each hitting their mark in under three seconds as quickly as he had dispatched the other two guards early.

Hunter found Frohike, in a large open room of the dungeon. The little man was surround by at least three hundred men and n'thrals and was trying in vain to get them to be quiet.

"Quiet!" Hunter snarled, and all eyes turned to him. "Do you want to get us killed?" He waited for a reply, but was happy when the released prisoners remained quiet. "Good, now this is what we are going to do." He went on to explain his plans for disabling the palace security and their escape.

Hunter discovered that three of the prisoners were pilots, and one was even a commercial airline pilot and had flown the size aircraft they would need to transport this many men. They would escape out the main entrance and seize a jumbo jet at the nearby airport, while Hunter and Frohike rescued Hans. Several men in the group had advanced military training and Hunter placed them in charge of the operation.

"There is an armory next to the guard's break room. I expect the guards sleeping on the next level up to be taken out quietly. Use silencers or knives. Melvin, are you ready?" Hunter asked, turning to the small man.

"Yeah, I am. We shouldn't have a problem rescuing Hans now, Gullbrand is currently winning the match against Menes, but they are both almost drained of power," Frohike informed Hunter as they made their way up the stone staircase.

"Don't get over confidant, a lot can go wrong between here and there." Hunter was worried; he still hadn't seen or felt Duffy's presence. He hated to leave this place without the giant, but they had no other choice.

There were half a dozen guards milling around outside the open arena doorway watching the fight. Hunter checked his watch. The men had ten minutes to kill the guards sleeping below. Once that was accomplished he would go into the arena and retrieve Hans.

After nearly ten minutes had passed, he received a nod from Frohike and they calmly walked down the hallway toward the arena. The guards turned and gave them a curious look as the small, harmless looking man in thick glasses led a blind man who was holding onto his arm toward them. Suddenly the door flew opened behind the two men and out streamed hundreds of prisoners into the hallway. Hunter dropped Frohike's arm and drew his gun, shooting the surprised guards before it could register that the danger was not from the three hundred men rushing toward the exit, but from the blind man.

Hunter took them out in quick succession then calmly stepped over their bodies and entered the arena. All those present turned to face the handsome blond-haired man with steely blue, sightless eyes.

King Gullbrand who was drenched in sweat from fighting Menes barked, "How dare you interrupt our match! Who are you, and what do you want?" he asked, staring into the sightless eyes, he felt a prickling sensation of fear race up his spine.

Hunter sneered maliciously, then turned to Hans who was staring at him in disbelief. "Hans, we've come to take you home," he said, smiling softly.

"Gabriel! Melvin!" Schatz shouted excitedly, leaping to his feet he attempted to run to them, but found himself unable to move.

"Sit down, boy," Kong ordered, standing.

Schatz face fell as the sorcerer used mind control to get him to comply, and he slowly sank back down next to the other immortal who took his hand to comfort him.

Hunter snarled at the sorcerer and dropped the shields he always held firmly around his powers so the man could see just what type of sorcerer he was up against. "I suggest you back off, he's coming with me!"

Kong's eyes widened, he had never seen one man with so much power. Even Frohike backed away surprised by the blue glow he saw around Hunter's body. He was even more powerful than Skinner, the little man thought. Hunter had always disguised the true extent of his sorcerer abilities, the only one who knew just how powerful he was, was Skinner.

Kong looked over to his fellow coalition partners for help and found none. He saw no wisdom in fighting the more powerful sorcerer over a slave that didn't even belong to him. "I choose not to fight you, take him and leave," the Emperor said.

"NO! He's mine! Kong, do something! You can't just let him take Hans!" Gullbrand bellowed. He was far too weak to lift a finger to prevent the American sorcerer from taking his beautiful immortal from him.

"Blonde, I will not risk my life for your personal property. If you want to keep him then fight for him yourself," Kong said as he released his hold on Hans who immediately jumped to his feet and ran into Frohike's waiting arms.

"You!" the Nordic King growled, staring at Frohike. "Hans, you said you had no love for this man. Come with me and you will never want for anything, I will place the world at your feet."

"I lied, I love Melvin," Schatz said, hanging onto his lover for dear life as he stared lovingly at Hunter's glowing blue body.

King Gullbrand stood tall and proud as he faced Hunter. "He is not your lover, why do you help this man steal him from me? Join me and I will make you the General of my armies. You shall have money, power, and your choice of many lovely slaves to warm your bed."

Hunter glared at him. "The only reason I do not kill you where you stand, is that you have not touched Hans. Come, Melvin, we need to leave now," Hunter said, pushing out with his mind and causing everyone in the arena to crumple to the floor and into a deep sleep.

The three men dashed out of the palace and headed in the direction of the airport. They stumbled across a few bodies of soldiers that the released prisoners had taken out. The escapees were lucky that the darkness had covered their flight, and that they had not run into any sorcerers. Doctor Pendrell was waiting at the airport gate along with three other men.

"Gabriel, you've rescued him. Thank God," Pendrell said. "We've captured a plane. There isn't any civilian traffic at this airport, they seem to mainly use it for military transport now."

"Kyle, what are you doing here?" Schatz asked, smiling at the handsome red-haired doctor as they headed for a large commercial jetliner then he looked around excitedly. "Where's Duffy?"

"I ... don't know, Hans," Pendrell said, looking at Hunter to fill them both in about Duffy.

Hunter who had just silently taken out a couple sorcerers, who were coming to defend the airport, turned to the two men. "Sorry, Hans, we couldn't locate him," he answered.

Schatz stopped climbing the steps up to the airplane as tears sprung to his eyes. "We have to find him, Gabriel," he cried. "He needs us."

"I will search for him after we get you and the other prisoners safely back home. I give you my word, Hans," Hunter said, lightly brushing the tears away from the young man's cheeks with his thumb. He longed to kiss those sweet, rosy lips, but he glanced down and saw that Hans was tightly holding Frohike's hand as the smaller man led him the rest of the way up the steps.

The n'thrals had all claimed the seats in first class, and they leered lustfully at the beautiful immortal, only Hunter's glowing, menacing form kept them in their seats.

Pendrell walked behind Hunter as the other men went to tell the pilot to take off. "Gabriel, most of the other prisoners have already been transferred to the different countries that had claimed them for slaves. Jonathan Carter was sent to Norway along with at least four hundred other men. I'm sure that Duffy has been sent to whatever country had claimed him."

"China, it was Kong that claimed him," Schatz said excitedly, his nails digging into Frohike's hand.

"Ouch! Honey, you need to trim your nails," Frohike said, raising the hand to his lips and kissing it. "By the way, nice threads."

Hunter looked over at the white silk clinging to Hans' perfect body. "Yes, very nice. Hans, you are breathtaking."

The young immortal blushed and smiled softly at the sorcerer. It meant a lot to him what Gabriel thought.

Pendrell slipped into an empty seat in the center of the plane and Hunter took the aisle seat next to him. Frohike sat next to the window while Hans sat next to him across the aisle from Hunter. Hunter glanced around the plane and noticed that Hans' presence was arousing the men. He needed to do something at once.

"Hans, I'm afraid that I need to place a shield around your body, but I will have to touch you to do so," Hunter said, blushing slightly, he held out his hand across the aisle for Hans to take. Just the idea of touching the beautiful young man made his heart beat faster. His face fell as Hans only stared at his hand then turned quickly to look at Frohike.

*Melvin, I love you and will do whatever you think is best,* Hans said telepathically.

Frohike patted his hand, and telepathically answered him, *I understand, Hans. I know you're in love with Gabriel and I consider him one of my best friends. Hell, if Rory and Kazuo can get along I think the three of us will have no problems.*

Hunter looked sadly away from the two men when Hans threw himself on Frohike hugging and kissing him. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and met Hans' sparkling blue eyes.

"Stand up, Gabriel," the young man ordered.

Hunter looked baffled but complied with the order, and Hans dragged him over to his empty seat next to Frohike.

"Sit down," Schatz said.

"Why? Hans, where are you going to sit? I don't think it's a good idea for you to be too far away from Melvin," Hunter protested.

"Sit," Schatz ordered, pushing gently on Hunter's chest until the larger man sat, he knelt and fastened the seatbelt around Hunter's waist.

"You better get used to it, Gabriel, he enjoys being bossy at times," Frohike muttered, looking out the window as the plane maneuvered down the runway.

Hunter was going to ask Frohike what he meant and why wasn't he concerned ... when Hans sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You said we had to touch for this shield to work, didn't you, Gabriel?" Schatz purred. "By the way, I haven't thanked you yet for rescuing me." He held Hunter's head between his two hands and leaned down and captured the older man's mouth in a long deep kiss, conveying all the love and affection he had for him.

Hunter opened his mouth allowing Hans' tongue to explore as he tightened his arms around the lean silky body. He made sure that the shield was tightly in place, he didn't want to be interrupted by sex crazed passengers after waiting so long to feel those scrumptious lips on his. God, Hans smelled and tasted so good.

Hans pulled back smiling sweetly. "Now, Gabriel, I think you should concentrate on getting us home, we'll continue this there. I'm not too heavy for you, am I?" he asked, wiggling slightly.

"No, you feel perfect," Hunter croaked out. Even if Hans were he'd never admit it, no not ever, he wanted Hans to stay just where he was.

"Good, I wouldn't want your legs to fall asleep. It is going to be a long flight, later maybe it would be a good idea for Melvin to sit next to Doctor Pendrell."

"See what did I tell you, bossy isn't he?" Frohike muttered.

Hunter remembered Frohike's presence. "Melvin, are you all right with this?"

"Gabriel, you wouldn't be sitting there with my lover on your lap if I weren't," Frohike said.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Sunday, March 26  
4:30 a.m.

Silent tears ran down Mulder's cheeks as he looked at the computer monitor, he had snuck upstairs to his office to check his email and had found one from Slava. He repeatedly flipped through the individual photographs of his daughters that had been attached to the email message. Slava had included their names along with each photograph.

Mulder had put it off too long. He needed to tell Walter and Alex about his other daughters before they found out accidentally. He hit the printer icon on his computer and started printing the document. Alex and Walter had been so gentle with him last night as they made love that he'd felt like his life was finally returning to normal. Now he was overcome by guilt over the pain he felt at the loss of his and Slava's daughters.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 3 - SBS  
Chapter 12  
Embittered Hearts

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Sunday, March 26  
5:30 a.m.

Skinner rolled on his side and reached for Fox, coming sluggishly awake when his hand couldn't locate him. He peered over at Alex who was sleeping on his stomach at the edge of their large bed. Movement behind him alerted him to Fox's location, turning he found him sitting in front of the fireplace staring unhappily into the flames.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Skinner murmured as he reached to retrieve his briefs from the floor and pulled them on before walking over to the loveseat and sitting next to Mulder.

Mulder's head was bowed and Skinner could tell that he had been crying. "Walter, I've been trying to think of a way to tell you and Alex, so you wouldn't end up hating me ... but I can't," he said sadly, tightly holding the sheets of paper on his lap.

Skinner placed a hand on Mulder's flannel covered knee. "Tell us what, Fox?"

Krycek lifted his head and peered over at them, he had been awakened by their voices. "What's going on?"

Skinner looked at him. "I'm trying to find that out, but Fox hasn't told me what's bothering him yet." He turned back to Mulder. "Fox, nothing you could tell me would ever make me hate you."

"Don't bet on it, Walter," Mulder sighed, handing him the love letter and the laser prints of his and Slava's daughters' photographs.

As Skinner looked at the letter his face went from calm to outraged in a matter of seconds. "That goddamn bastard, I'll kill him! How did this happen, Fox?" he screamed.

Krycek hurried over and grabbed the sheets of paper away from Skinner. His mouth gaped open as he read the letter and looked at the baby pictures. "Dammit! How could you do this to us, Fox? How could you have children with this man? God, I fucking knew you couldn't be trusted on your own. You just can't help yourself. You are such a slut!"

"Alex, I didn't know," Mulder said, shrinking away from his enraged lovers, he seriously believed that they would hit him.

"Don't give me that, Fox. How could you not know? You had to have been sleeping with him before you even went to Russia. It's the only way to explain why the babies are already born," Krycek growled, he was too jealous to even think straight.

Mulder closed his eyes against the despair he was feeling and bowed his head. He was not able to keep the tears from flowing. "Slava was the one who raped me on my birthday. I wasn't sleeping with him, Alex. I would never cheat on you and Walter."

Skinner came to his senses and tried to pull Mulder into his arms to comfort him, but Mulder pushed him a way and stood as his despair melted into anger, he raged at his lovers, "He stole my sperm at that fucking Halloween party! You both were there why didn't you protect me from him? Oh, I forgot you both were stinking drunk! Weren't you?"

"Fox ... " Krycek said, his anger being replaced by guilt as Mulder's words finally sunk in.

"Shut up, Alex! You both said you'd protect me! That I'm just a fucking helpless immortal and I needed you oh so powerful sorcerers to take care of me! A lot of fucking good you've done me! You didn't stop him from raping me or stealing a vital part of me," Mulder shouted, pounding on fist on his chest. "And I am not a fucking slut, Alex. Everything I've done was for you and Walter because I love you! I didn't enjoy sleeping with Slava, no matter how my body responded! Just like I responded to you and those fucking dildos even though I didn't enjoy it!"

Skinner stood and went over to him. When Mulder tried to push him away again, Skinner grabbed his wrists in a steely grip, twisting Mulder around until his long back firmly pressed against his powerful chest. "Fox, babe, I'm sorry. You have every right to be angry with us; we should have protected you, but there is nothing we can do about that now. However, I want some physical proof that these are your daughters. Proof that Slava isn't trying to play us for fools."

Mulder struggled trying to break free, finally giving up the useless attempt, he hissed, "Walter, whose else can they be? There aren't that many white immortals on this planet. None of the babies have red hair so you can rule out Justin as the father," he growled.

Krycek piped in, "What about Cory Greene? That man will spread his legs to anyone; he's already whored himself to ten other sorcerers to procreate daughters. Slava could have paid him to do the same for him."

"Cory is doing that for his country, not because he enjoys it. Just because he's an immortal that doesn't make him a nymphomaniac," Mulder growled.

Krycek sighed. "Fox, immortals are all nymphomaniacs. You can't help yourselves."

Skinner rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand why Alex was being such a tactless jerk. "That's enough, Alex, you're not helping," he scolded.

Mulder glared at Krycek and quickly countered, "Yeah, and sorcerers are all arrogant sons of bitches who think more with their dicks than with their tiny weenie brains!"

Skinner tightened his hold on Mulder, he was well aware that his cock had been responding to his lover's nearness and was pressing into the furrow of his lover's sweet ass. The leaking head was seeping through the fabric of both their clothing, giving a grain of truth to Fox's claim. "Enough, Fox. We're all past the six grade. I think we can deal with this on a more mature level."

Mulder squirmed at the dampness pressing into his ass. "Sure, fine, whatever. Walter, can you get your n'thral hands off me now?"

Skinner reluctantly released Mulder who immediately went over to Krycek and grabbed the papers out of his hand. "I will request that Slava send us a DNA sample from each of *my* daughters, if that will make you happy, Walter. We can have agent Andy Nelson do the DNA testing for us," he said, heading back up to his office.

Both men watched his round flannel covered ass lustfully as Mulder climbed the stairs. "He's right, we do tend to think with our dicks when he is around," Skinner grumbled, adjusting himself in his too tight briefs.

"Yeah, but he loves our dicks. There's no way Fox could go without a good ramming for more than a few days even if he didn't suffer from withdrawal," Krycek replied.

"Alex, stop being an asshole! I want an end to the way you've been treating Fox, if you don't stop it I'm throwing your sorry ass out of this bedroom," Skinner growled.

Krycek stared at him open mouthed. "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that, Alex, you know perfectly well what I mean. Just stop treating him like he's your personal whore, okay," Skinner barked and headed into the bathroom leaving Krycek to ponder what he had just said.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Sunday, March 26  
1:30 p.m.

Most of the family stood waiting outside. They watched with relief and with joy as the SUV carrying their missing friends drove up the long driveway. Hans jumped out before it had even come to a stop and ran into Mulder's waiting arms.

"Mulder, I've missed you so much, are you okay?" he cried out excitedly.

Mulder hugged him tightly and kissed the side of his face. "How I am isn't important. What matters is how are you, Hans?"

Hans saw the sadness and exhaustion in Mulder's eyes. He wanted to ask Mulder what was wrong, but he was too excited about finally being home. "Mulder, Hector is dead! I feel like a large weight has been lifted from my chest ... I don't have to be afraid of him any longer. I can move forward with my life now. God, Mulder, I'm home with my family again, I couldn't be happier than I am right now," he said, tears of joy flowing freely down his checks as first Skinner then each member of his extended family hugged him.

Scully hugged the young immortal last. "Hans, I'm so glad that you are all right," she said.

"Dana, it is good to see you again. I'm sorry about Jonathan, Kyle said that he was sent to Norway with some of the other American prisoners," he said sadly.

Scully's eyes lit up; this was the first real news she had about her husband's whereabouts. "Norway! Then King Gullbrand's is holding him prisoner! Did Kyle know where in Norway he was being held?"

Hunter walked over to Hans and said, "Kyle only said that Jonathan and about four hundred other Americans were sent to Norway." To everyone's surprise Hunter enclosed Hans within his arms and gently kissed the side of the younger man's mouth, before continuing, "All of the American prisoners were sent to different coalition countries, we were only able to rescue half of the Americans being held in Egypt. Duffy is being held by Kong in China," he informed them as Hans turned and nuzzled closer to Hunter's body.

Skinner looked over at Frohike to see his reaction, but the smaller man surprised him even further by going up to Hans and Gabriel and wrapping his arms around the two men.

Mulder smiled, he knew that Hans and Gabriel had been harboring secret feelings of desire for each other for months. He was gratified to see that all three men were happy with the new arrangement. He chuckled as a thought occurred to him, glancing up he saw Scully watching him as if he had lost his mind and with a hurt expression on her lovely face.

He realized how insensitive he was being. "Sorry, Scully, it just struck me as funny that all of us immortals are now in threesomes, and that cannot be a coincidence."

"It's okay, Mulder. It's good to see you happy for once, even when I'm not," she said.

Krycek was standing nearby and sympathized with Scully's dilemma and was determine to help her, plus he needed to get away from Fox before he hurt him any further. He knew that he was still being an ass to his lover, but he couldn't seem to help himself. "Dana, I'll go to Norway and get Jonathan for you," he said.

"Alex, no!" Mulder said instantly.

"Fox, yes! I'm quite capable of sneaking into a country and rescuing one man," Krycek said.

Skinner stepped between them. "I agree with Fox, Alex. I don't think it is a good idea for you to go, not with your powers acting up," he said.

"Most of my powers are fine," he replied, lying.

"There is no reason for you to go. We can offer to pay a ransom for Jonathan," Mulder said anxiously.

Krycek growled. "No! I refuse to reward that man for abducting one of our people. Besides how would it look if we paid for Jonathan while thousands of Americans are still in the coalitions hands?"

"I'll go with you, Alex," MacIver offered, receiving an angry look from both Mulder and Takeda.

"Me, too," Hunter said.

Frohike shook his head. "No, you can't go, Gabriel. There is no way you could get within a mile of Gullbrand now. He'd pick up your presence immediately, and he won't be powerless against you like last time. Rory and Alex stand a better chance of sneaking in undetected and rescuing Jonathan."

Hunter frowned realizing Frohike was right. "I need to get Duffy away from Kong and he knows me, too."

"We'll think of some other way to rescue Duffy," Frohike said.

Skinner removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want Alex to go unless he could go with him, but he couldn't leave Fox and the babies. Damn. "Okay, Alex and Rory would stand the best chance of rescuing Jonathan. However, I want us to plan this out very carefully before we allow you two to leave. I want to know exactly where Jonathan is being held, and I want our clairvoyants to work together to foresee any problems that might arise," he said gruffly.

Spender was sitting on the mansion's front steps watching the two babies as they waddled through the crowd of legs. "We should see if Yori will help us, he's a better clairvoyant than I am," he said, holding out his arms to Hope who scampered onto his lap.

Marat Fyodorov who had been hanging back with his mouth agape at seeing his double embracing the extremely beautiful immortal and the handsome sorcerer stepped forward. "No need, Jeffery, among the three of us we will be able to foresee any trouble for our dear friends."

Frohike's eyebrows rose at seeing a man who looked exactly like him. "Who the fuck are you? And what are you doing with my face?" he growled.

"I am Marat Fyodorov, it was I who rescued Mulder from the Tsar," he said arrogantly.

"Yeah right," Frohike scoffed, immediately disliking his double then remembering Mulder who he hadn't seen for weeks. "Mulder, oh fuck, how are you doing?" he asked, hugging the taller man.

"I'm fine," Mulder replied, adding, "So, Frohike, I see you got to play Rambo and rescue Hans. I'm very impressed."

"Nothing could have kept me from getting him back," the little man said, puffing out his chest proudly.

"I'll bet." Mulder smiled. His smile faded when he looked down at Alex who now sat cross-legged on the cold ground playing happily with Faith without a care in the world. Mulder couldn't stand the thought of Alex leaving to go on a dangerous mission when he knew that something was seriously wrong with his lover. "Frohike, can I talk to you in private when you have some time?"

Frohike saw the desolation in Mulder's eyes as his friend looked at Krycek. "Sure, Mulder, I want to fix Hans and Gabriel something to eat first then we can talk."

Skinner didn't miss the exchange between his lover and Frohike, he was happy that finally someone would be here for Fox when he was away. The other men at the estate had all been too pre-occupied with their own lives to offer Fox any support. Well, at least Justin, Joe, and Pyetr took time to come downstairs and welcome Hans home.

With a subtle smile on his lips Fyodorov watched Krycek play with the baby. Although he had enjoyed the short time he had spent in this country, he missed his position of power under the Tsar and finally he saw a way of getting it back. Everything rested on the lovely raven-haired young man, playing with his pretty baby girl. He would see that Spender and Frohike didn't see the unique fate awaiting Alex in Norway.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Sunday, March 26  
4:30 p.m.

Mulder read Slava's outraged email. The Tsar had the nerve to be insulted by Walter's request for a DNA sample to prove that the baby girls were in fact Mulder's daughters. Mulder was just typing out his heated reply when there was a knock on his door and Frohike strolled in.

"Hey, Mulder, what's got you blue?" the little man asked, plopping down on the leather sofa.

Mulder didn't look at him but continued pounding angrily at the keyboard, and said bitterly, "Do you want the short or the long version?"

"I think you better tell me the long version, it sounds like you need to get it off your chest."

Mulder paused long enough to toss Frohike the manila folder in which he had placed Slava's first letter and the laser prints of their daughter's photos.

Frohike opened the folder and flipped through the pages. "Oh my God! Mulder, you have nine daughters now! This is Un*fucking*believable! No wonder you're going off the deep end," he observed excitedly.

"My new daughters are only part of the reason I'm upset." Mulder clicked the send icon then rolled his chair over to the sofa where his friend sat. "Frohike, it's Alex ... he hasn't been acting right since I've been back. I'm worried about him ... I realize that I'm partially to blame for the way he's been treating me, but he's gone far beyond what I'd consider rational. He's seems like a different person at times, then there is the problem he's having with his powers. Damn, I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling, but I am deeply afraid that if he goes to Norway that I will never see him again. I don't want him to go, but I don't know how to prevent him ... he won't listen to me any longer," Mulder rambled, his thoughts flying all over the place as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Mulder. If it makes you feel better I don't see anything dangerous in regards to Alex's mission to Norway. I'll try like Walter wants with Jeff and that Russian braggart, but maybe you and Alex just need some time apart," he said.

"I don't want him to go. It would kill me if something were to happen to him. Can't you lie to Walter and tell him that you foresee Alex being killed if he went," Mulder pleaded.

"Mulder, I can't lie to Walter. I would happily lie for you to anyone else, but not to Walter." Frohike leaned back on the sofa staring up at the pencil covered ceiling, frowning. "How did you get pencils into plaster?" he finally asked.

Mulder glanced up and grinned, "I didn't, Walter put them up there as a joke, he wanted me to feel like I was in my former office in the basement of the Hoover Building. Frohike, I'm sorry, I had no right to ask you to lie for me."

Frohike gave him a piercing look, and sat up straight on the sofa. "S'kay, I don't mind lying for you, just not to Walter. Mulder, you can't continue to hold the pain you're feeling inside, it will only get worse. Talk to Walter and Alex about it, you can't bury what Slava did to you."

Mulder's face closed up and he glanced away from Frohike's piercing gaze. "I can't talk about it and I definitely won't to my lovers, they're the last ones I want to tell. Frohike, don't worry about me. I'm an expert at locking away pain. I've been doing it my entire life."

"Mulder, you didn't have a choice back then, you do now, at least talk to Walter or that head doctor the three of you were seeing," he said. "You're going to have a nervous breakdown if you don't."

"Frohike, please, I can't. I don't want to remember, let alone talk about it. Alex said that immortals were all nymphomaniacs and I'll just be proving him right if I told him what happened between me and Slava. Fuck, I'd much rather have a nervous breakdown at least then I wouldn't have to see the disgust in their eyes."

"Alex called you a nymphomaniac to your face?" Frohike asked angrily? "After everything you've gone through how could he be such a nincompoop?"

"Nincompoop, Fro," Mulder chuckled at the word. "I told you Alex was acting strangely, that is why I don't want him to go to Norway."

Before Frohike could reply there was a noise on the steps leading from Mulder's office down to the bedroom. Hope's little head came peeking around the corner as she climbed the last step and crawled into the room and quickly crawled over to where Mulder sat just as loud footsteps came crashing up the stairs.

Mulder scooped her up on his lap just as Skinner rushed into the office.

"Sorry, Fox, she escaped when my back was turned," Skinner said, walking over to kneel beside them.

"That's okay, she can be pretty quick," Mulder replied, knowing that Walter was fibbing, no way could Hope have gotten out from under Walter's overprotective eyes long enough to climb the steps up to his office, let alone open the secret panel.

Skinner squeezed Mulder's knee affectionately as he smiled up at him and their child. "So, you forgive for my behavior this morning?" he asked shyly.

"No, I'm still pissed at both you and Alex," Mulder grumbled, rubbing his daughter's back as she rested her tiny head on his chest and sucked her thumb.

"What do I have to do to make it up to you?" Skinner asked.

Mulder licked his lips and contemplated his answer, he glanced over at Frohike who had his feet up on the coffee table and was listening with amusement. He opened his thoughts to the smaller man, and asked, "What do you think, Frohike?"

"I don't think they're going to like it very much, but it seems like a reasonable price to me," Frohike said.

"Okay, Walter, my price is an office at the new FBI interim offices in Alexandria. I need some time away from the estate, I'm feeling trapped lately," Mulder replied.

"Okay, Fox, if that's what it will take to make you happy, I'll make the arrangements with the Director first thing in the morning. It will take at least a week to get the office set up and security in place," Skinner replied, leaning in for a kiss that soon turned long and passionate. Skinner's one hand rested over Fox's on Hope's back, while his other laced through his lover's thick silken locks as he held Fox's head steady and plundered his mouth.

Mulder melted into the kiss, he had thought that Walter would put up some sort of a protest. He was thrilled that his lover so readily accepted his wishes.

Frohike stood and headed for the door. "See, ya guys, later. I'm heading out to Baltimore to see Byers and Langly, and to fill them in on Gabriel's and my hair raising rescue of Hans."

After Frohike had left Skinner broke the kiss. "I think it's Hope's nap time," he said huskily. Leaning close to Mulder's ear he whispered, "I want to stuff that cute butt of yours so badly it hurts."

Mulder squirmed on the chair as Walter's breathy words sent shivers of arousal through him and he looked down at Hope who was slapping his chest and babbling happily. "She doesn't look very tired," he observed.

"Fox, I guarantee that she'll fall asleep the moment her curly little head hits the pillow. Isn't that right, angel? You'll take a nap for Daddy won't you," Skinner cooed, lifting her off Fox's lap and hugging her as he stood. He held out his hand for Fox to take and helped him to his feet as the two men headed downstairs to their bedroom.

***

Thirty minutes later

"C'mon, angel, lay down and close your eyes for Daddy," Skinner grumbled impatiently.

Hope giggled at him as she bounced up and down in her crib still full of energy. "DA DA," she squealed upon seeing her other father in the doorway.

Mulder had taken the time to shed his clothes and freshen up, he was dressed in a silk robe, and his bare feet sank into the plush carpeting as he stood tapping his foot restlessly. "Walter, do you need any help?" he asked lightly, seeing the exasperated look on his lover's face.

"You took a shower without me? Couldn't you have waited just a few more minutes? She'll be asleep soon," Skinner whined.

Mulder took pity on him. "Go take a shower by the time you're done our munchkin will be sound asleep," he promised, biting his tongue to prevent himself from adding, //and you want more children?//

Skinner kissed Mulder on the cheek on his way out of the nursery. Mulder smiled at Hope and scooped her up in his arms. "Giving Daddy Walter a hard time are we, mouse?" He pulled a pacifier out of the pocket of his robe and plopped it into her mouth. Knowing Hope would not sleep without one, he was surprised Walter had forgotten that little detail. He laid her back down in the crib as he softly sang to her and covered her with a blanket. She stared up at him for a few moments and blinked her eyes then rolled on her side and was soon asleep.

Mulder arranged the blanket comfortably around her small body then headed into the bathroom and let his robe fall to the floor. He surprised Walter who was in the process of hastily scrubbing a day's worth of sweat and grime from his muscular body.

Skinner gazed lovingly upon the beautiful symmetry of Fox's body, he couldn't get over how perfect Fox was, and would always be. "She's asleep?" Skinner asked finally, his eyebrows lifting in amazement as Fox nodded his head yes.

Mulder took the washcloth from Skinner's hand and silently continued the task of cleaning him, then said thoughtfully. "It's you, you know." He kissed the clean flesh along of his lover's firm jaw line, his lips grazing over the stubble-covered skin. "She doesn't see enough of you, Walter, and won't sleep while you're with her. You should spend more time at home, then she'll become as bored with you as she is with the rest of us," he quipped.

Skinner knew bullshit when he heard it and swatted Fox affectionately on the ass. "Brat," he growled, claiming those full rosy lips for his own. His groin rubbed leisurely against Mulder's as he reached behind his lover to pull him tighter against his body. His large hands grasped each of his lover's firm buttocks, squeezed, and kneaded the supple flesh. Skinner's fingers delved between the crease, seeking and quickly finding the prize.

Mulder arched his back and moaned his pleasure into his lover's mouth as first the right then left index finger pushed into him. Water ran down his long back and between his cheeks easing the penetration. Walter squeezed and spread Fox's cheeks further apart as he positioned two more fingers, getting a small gasp of discomfort from Fox as he pushed in a third and quickly followed it with a forth finger. He worked his fingers in and out, preparing Fox so he could accommodate his girth.

Mulder's arms wrapped around Skinner's body for support and he rested his head on the larger man's shoulder, closing his eyes to further the sensory pleasure that was racing throughout his body as Walter's skilled fingers touched him to his very soul. There was no way that Mulder could ever live without this, his body craved being touched, possessed, and loved.

Skinner's breath was coming in short panting bursts of air as he looked down Fox's back to his taut buttocks and at his fingers imbedded inside that tight little hole that clenched so hotly around them. He wanted his cock to be where his fingers were, he could never get enough of Fox, every time still felt like their first time, over a year ago.

"Bedroom," he gasped out, pulling his fingers free.

"I don't think my legs will carry me that far, Walter," Mulder moaned and held on tighter to the bigger man.

In an act of desperation Skinner stooped down until his shoulder was square with his lover's belly then wrapped his arms around Fox's thighs and hefted him over his shoulder.

"Shit! Walter! What the hell?" Mulder cried out as he was lifted, being taken totally by surprise as his hands grasped the slick flesh of Walter's hips for support, he stared upside down at his lover's round ass.

Skinner turned the water off and walked toward the bathroom doorway, his arms firmly holding Fox around his thighs. He turned his head and kissed the side of Fox's hip where it rested over his broad shoulder. "Babe, you said you couldn't walk, and I wasn't about to fuck you in the shower. Fox, I want to make love to you on our bed," he purred as he stopped beside their bed and used his powers to lower the covers, before lowering his lover's body onto the soft mattress, and quickly lowered his larger frame on top of Fox.

"God, you can be such a n'thral at times, Walter. We're getting the sheets wet," Mulder chuckled, relaxing, while his hands caressed the large muscles of his lover's back and arms.

Skinner grinned down at him, contentedly. "I love you so much, Fox, that sometimes you just bring out the beast in me."

"I like this side of you, Walter, no one but your family ever gets to see it. You'd shock the FBI, if they saw you behaving in such a wild manner," Mulder said, slowly tracing the Walter's lip with his finger. Skinner took it into his mouth and started sucking on it.

Skinner pulled back, "Fox, may I have sex with you here?" he asked touching Mulder's tummy.

Mulder frowned, closing his eyes as the reality of what his lover wanted crashed down upon him. "Walter, I need to tell you something, please promise me you won't be mad that I haven't told you sooner? Because in all of the excitement over these last two weeks I really did forget or at least tried not to think about it."

Skinner's heart went out to his lover as he saw the fear and grief on his beautiful face. He promised himself that whatever Fox had to say he wouldn't respond to it as he had this morning. "Fox, I'm here for you, please, don't be afraid to confide in me."

Mulder hesitated ever so slightly. "When Sl ...Slava had sex with me through my, ah, new orifice," he said, thinking that they really should come up with a name for it. "He saw a being that I had up until that point thought I was imagining. I was standing in this other world it was so beautiful there the flowers and fragrances were overwhelming. The being called himself King Xowolfe he had wings like an angel and was extremely beautiful. Slava confronted him and pulled me away from the creature. Walter, I really thought it was all a weird dream. Now I know that it wasn't. I believe the being was the one who was responsible for releasing the virus and killing most of the women on our planet. It wanted me for a mate," Mulder said shivering.

"Fox, did you seen this creature before Slava had ...?"

"Yes, when you and I first had sex through my navel. I end up in this land whenever I'm penetrated sexually by an ah ... penis ... it doesn't work with fingers or dildos. God, this is so embarrassing, it would be a lot easier talking about getting my ass stuffed," Mulder said blushing.

Skinner slid off Mulder and molded his body against Mulder's side then very gently placed his large hand over his lover's navel, he cupped the slight curve of Fox's belly. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Fox. You and the other immortals are the saviors of our planet ... our children will rebuild this world and make it stronger."

Mulder closed his eyes against the building arousal that having Walter's hand over his sensitive organ was causing. "The aliens designed immortals to be breeders for their race, Walter. To have their offspring. They will not give up until they have us back."

"Fox, they have no way to get onto this planet. We're getting stronger with each passing day, there is no way they'd ever be able to get you or any of the other immortals away from us," Skinner soothed, kissing along the side of Fox's throat.

Mulder shuddered as the stubble of Walter's jaw tickled his flesh. He was finding it hard to think. "Walter, the coalition came so close to destroying not only our country but the defensive grid that is surrounding this planet. If that fails there is nothing to stop the aliens from claiming us."

"Our allies were maintaining the grid, Fox, we were never in any danger," Skinner said, moving lower, his tongue lapping at the nub of Fox's right nipple, when it was a rigid pebble he wrapped his lips around it and sucked.

"Oh, God," Mulder moaned as Walter's mouth clamped down on him like a calf suckling its mother's teat. He writhed under the larger man as all the nerve endings in his body were focused on that one sensitive spot.

After ten long minutes Skinner pulled away and smiled at the pink swell of his lover's right nipple then went down on its twin with equal passion. While his hand caressed and rubbed Fox's belly. He slowly circled a finger around the indentation of his lover's navel before probing into the moist, tight interior. He murmured seductively against Mulder's chest, "Fox, we can't allow those creatures to control our life ... I promise on my word of honor to protect you."

Mulder was beyond caring, he was so ready to come that he couldn't give a damn about the aliens or Slava. He just needed release. "Walter, take me, please," he begged.

Skinner had two motives in mind for wanting to fuck Fox through his new orifice. One, he wanted that incredible sensation of penetrating his lover through his most private area. It was an almost primeval need for domination, he wondered if the aliens placed the orifice in the immortal's belly region on propose, knowing that in the animal kingdom the weaker of a species would often offer their tender belly as a form of submission to the stronger. The second motive was that he hoped to meet this being who was terrorizing his lover. With one final lick at his lover's swollen left nipple, he straddle his long lanky body and positioned the leaking cockhead against the small opening. The disadvantages to this position were that he couldn't kiss his lover or stroke Fox's cock, which was pressing wetly against Skinner's perineum.

Skinner entered him in one smooth thrust then allowed the sensations to sweep him away. He had discussed the intense pleasure of taking Fox this way with Alex. They had both agreed that the fluid inside the orifice that enveloped their cock was like some highly charged stimulant that ignited all the nerve endings in their penis. The internal muscles wrapped around their cock holding it in place inside the warm moist interior until they discharged their seed. There was no need to thrust, all the stimulation came from the rigid muscles contracting and milking their cocks, which would eventually pull an orgasm from them.

Skinner was amazed that when he opened his eyes, he was no longer in their bedroom. He had concentrated on staying with Fox as he was entering him. So he now found himself following behind Fox as he drifted through a bright maze of moving colors. He watched his lover from a distance as the colors parted and Fox was standing beside a glistening waterfall with brilliant flora all around while multicolored birds of a variety that Skinner had never seen before fluttered around him.

Skinner willed himself over to stand beside his lover, admiring the sheer beauty of this strange land. Gemstones glittered along the banks of the pond scattered about like so many useless pebbles. He gasped when a unicorn came out of the dense foliage on the opposite side of the pond and started drinking the crystal clear water. "Is this where you've seen him, Fox?"

"Yes, Walter," Mulder said, holding out his hand and a small bird landed on his finger. "It's like a fairyland here, something made up of dreams and fantasies."

"It is very beautiful, but how are we able to transverse space to get here? It feels so real," Skinner murmured, entwining his arm around Mulder's waist, he marveled that he was able to touch his lover and smell the intoxicating fragrances.

"It is very real, Walter. While we can use all of our senses here smell, touch, and taste, the occupants of this world cannot touch us because our corporeal bodies are still joined in our bedroom. We are but phantoms to them," Mulder replied. Picking a pear from a low hanging branch, he took a bite out of it.

"If these aren't our real bodies then how are we able to touch, let alone taste?" Skinner asked, taking a bite out of the juicy fruit Fox held out to him, sweet nectar dripped down his chin.

Mulder leaned into him and licked the liquid off his chin, smiling, "Hell if I know, but at least Xowolfe isn't around. I would love to spend a day here exploring."

"Why don't we?" Skinner asked. Then suddenly a bright light consumed their bodies and when he opened his eyes again he was back inside their bedroom, laying sprawled over his lover's body. He pulled himself up and out of Fox's body and watched as the hazel eyes fluttered open and a lazy smile appeared on those perfect lips.

Mulder chuckled huskily, "If you could find a way to hold off your orgasm then maybe we'd be able to spend more time there. However, I wouldn't want to stay too long, not if it means encountering King Xowolfe."

Skinner captured Fox's head between his hands and bent down to claim his lips. Plundering the warm delicious interior, he pulled back surprised. "Fox, there is a distinct taste of pears in your mouth," he said.

"Definitely an X-File, Walter," he replied and pulled Walter back down to continue their kiss. He thought, if his life was always like this he'd be extremely happy.

***

St. Petersburg  
Sunday, March 26  
8:30 p.m.

Slava read Fox's email and frowned unhappily at the anger in his lover's words. That bastard that his lover was married to was insisting on having a blood sample from each of their daughters. For Fox he'd send it, but also for the satisfaction of rubbing that bald man's face into it. He was about to log off when another email appeared at his private email address.

It read, [Moi Tsar, I have a deal to propose to you in exchange for amnesty and my old position back. If you are interested, please reply. Your most humble servant, Marat Fyodorov.]

Slava scowled at the message. He now knew that Fyodorov was the one who had killed Captain Mikhin and who helped his lover escape. Slava wanted nothing more than to kill the little man slowly, but he had to get his hands on him first, so he decided to answer and find out what the traitor had to propose.

***

Oslo, Norway  
Sunday, March 26  
8:30 p.m.

King Gullbrand eased his large frame down onto his firm mattress. It felt good to finally be home. He had been extremely careful on his trip back to Norway from Egypt, only his most trusted advisors were allowed anywhere near him. He was still only at a quarter of his powers and couldn't chance his enemies finding out. He couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to allow himself to be drained, and for what? He still didn't have his beautiful Hans warming his bed. That blind sorcerer would pay dearly for stealing Hans away from him.

Gullbrand thought about the information he had on Foxfire Glenn Estate and its exotic and dangerous residents. There had been very little on the blind FBI agent who provided added protection at the estate, and no mention whatsoever about how powerful the man was. He would have his advisors collect every scrap of information on the estate and its residents that they could find so he wouldn't be left in the dark again. Gullbrand was determined to use the information to discover a way to reclaim his beautiful mate.

The door to his room was suddenly thrown open and Beiran Havock strolled boldly in. His hand was wrapped around a chain and he dragged a beautiful naked young man with large frightened blue eyes behind him. The chain was attached to an iron collar around the young man's neck. The young man had bruises and teeth marks on his pale flesh, and the iron collar had left further bruises under his chin.

"Beiran, what are you still doing here? I thought you were heading back to Australia," Gullbrand said standing.

Havock forced the pretty brunette captive down onto his knees and grabbed his hair to hold him immobile. "I ran into a slight problem. It seems those idiots that I left in charge to protect my territories weren't able to stop the Australian Council from invading, so my men and I are temporary without a home."

Gullbrand traced a finger over the swollen cheek and the bruised lips of the captive. Then he grabbed the front of Havock's shirt and pulled the handsome Australian against his chest, kissing him soundly. He hissed into his mouth, "So, you decided to make yourselves at home here?"

"Hey, I did bring you a present, didn't I?" Havock smirked against the larger man's lips.

The King looked down at the frightened, damaged face sandwiched between their two bodies. "A well used present. You always play too roughly with your toys, Beiran." He reached down and toyed with the heavy weights attached to clips that hung off the man's stretched nipples, batting them around with his fingers and getting a painful groan out of the slave as the stretched flesh was pulled even further by the swaying motion of the weights.

"The clips are only temporary, I intend to pierce its nipples and add additional weights, I'll get those beauties looking like a sows teats in no time." Havock reached down and jerked the captive's head back by his hair, turning it left and right for Gullbrand's appraisal. "Thor, if you look closely you will notice that I did clean it up for you both inside and out, before I even considered bringing it into your oh so regal presence," he mocked.

Gullbrand's eyes darkened. Although, he enjoyed the sex that he had with Havock, he didn't like the Aussie's sarcastic attitude or senseless brutality in damaging the faces of their slaves. "I will allow you to stay in my country on one condition, Beiran. That you help me get my precious Hans back from the Americans."

"No worries, Thor, you have a deal. I will need a place to hold my slaves while I'm here. They are getting rather ripe in the holds of my warships," Havock said as he started to remove his clothes.

"Why don't you just sell them to our allies? Menes would have been happy to buy them from you." Gullbrand started to shrug out of his own clothes.

"I don't like Menes. Besides I plan to sell them on the open market, I should get at least ten times what Menes would have given me for them." Havock yanked the slave up to his feet and started to throw him on Gullbrand's bed, causing the King to growl angrily.

"Not on the fucking bed! You know that I don't allow slaves to soil my bed no more than I'd allow dogs."

Havock chuckled as he dragged the young man over to the rug at the foot of the bed and hooked the chain through the well-worn bed post, fastening it there. He knew he would get such a response from Gullbrand that was why he did it in the first place.

"Is it lubed?" Gullbrand asked, stroking his cock and looking at the bruised flesh of the man's ass.

"Of course, Thor. This one shows real promise, he is very sensitive to pain. I think I'll be able to train him to take us both at once," Havock smirked, forcefully positioning his captive with his ass up in the air, so the King could see the bruised puckered opening.

Gullbrand licked his lips. At least he would be able to distract himself from the painful loss he felt.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Thursday, March 30  
5:00 a.m.

Alex poured them each a mug of steaming coffee and sat at the breakfast table next to Walter. Mulder was still sound asleep in their bedroom. Alex wanted to say goodbye to Walter before the older man left for work, since he didn't expect to see him for at least a week. He had gotten up when his half-brother did, and marveled at Walter and Hope's morning routine; she was so like her daddy.

"Take care of him for me, Walter. I know that I've treated him like shit the last two weeks. I really have no excuse for why I've behaved the way I have. Hopefully I'll be able to make it up to him when I get back," Krycek sighed.

"Alex, you better change, if you can't stop treating him like you have been then I think we will need to make a drastic change in our living arrangements. I won't stand back any longer and close a blind eye to how you've been treating Fox. He needs both our love and understanding right now, not our scorn and control."

Krycek swallowed nervously. "Walter, I promise that I will change. I love Fox too much to continue hurting him. I know that I was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. The mere thought of him with Slava, while he left our daughters alone and defenseless made me mad ... I wanted him to suffer for it. I'll admit that I went a bit overboard, it's just that I want him to think about the consequences first."

"Alex, has Fox ever told you about what he went through after he first became an immortal?" Skinner asked.

"I've tried to ask him about it, Walter, but he won't talk about it. He said, that he didn't want to remember the past. On his birthday, he did make a vague reference to having blown his brains out but he refused to go into anymore detail," Krycek sighed miserably, lifting his coffee mug to his mouth.

"He did. I was the one who found his body. It was absolutely the worse moment of my life," Skinner said as he scooped Hope out of her highchair and held her close. "It was before we knew that they were immortal, I thought that I had lost him forever."

"God, Walter, what did you do?"

"I was in a state of shock. I just sat down on the coffee table and stared at him. I felt so guilty. When Fox had needed a friend the most in his life, I had pushed him away. I thought that he was involved with someone else, and out of pain I had kept him at arms length. It was at a point in his life when he had absolutely no one. He was so afraid and so alone. Alex, while I stared at his bloodless face I realized the entrance wound wasn't quite right. It should have been larger. I watched as it healed before my eyes, then the back of his skull healed, soon he was breathing again," Skinner kissed the top of Hope's head and cuddled her closer to his broad chest.

"God, poor Fox. I didn't know that it had been so hard for him," Krycek sighed, reaching out he grasped Walter's hand and the two men sat silently until it was time for Skinner to leave for work.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Thursday, March 30  
2:30 p.m.

The back of MacIver's Jeep was filled with supplies for their rescue mission. Krycek and MacIver would fly to Germany then travel across land into Denmark then charter a boat to smuggle them across the Skagerrak Strait into Norway. They would meet up with the Norwegian resistance fighters who would help them rescue Jonathan in exchange for arms. Mulder was extremely sad as he watched Alex pack the last of his gear into the SUV. He was cradling their daughter in his arms trying to put on a brave front for her.

"Fox, I'm going to be fine," Krycek said as he came over to them.

"Alex, I have a bad feeling about this mission, please, don't go," he begged one final time.

Krycek swallowed hard, he didn't feel too good about the mission either, but he would never tell anyone that, especially not Fox. He didn't want to worry his lover any further. He had hurt Fox too deeply over the past two weeks; he was determined to make it up to him. He felt guilty that he had hidden the fact that his powers had dwindled even further. Walter would be so angry with him if he find out.

"Fox, don't worry, nothing will prevent me from coming back to you and our daughter," he said.

"Your death would prevent you! Alex, I don't want you to go, why do you want to hurt me?" he grumbled. "Do you hate me so much now?"

"Fox, I don't hate you, how could you think that?" Krycek was taken aback by the hurt and anger in Fox's voice.

"If you leave me now after I've asked you to stay that proves that I mean nothing to you. You no longer respect me, Alex, without respect there can be no love," Mulder said solemnly.

The other men stood frozen listening to their argument. They looked back and forth between Mulder and Krycek.

"I have nothing but the deepest respect for you -- I've always had and always will. However, one of our friends needs me and I cannot not try to rescue him, please for once try to understand," Krycek said, wrapping his arms around his lover and child, and he murmured, "Fox, I love you with all my heart and soul. I really do respect you. You're the smartest and bravest person I've ever known in my life. I will be back and we will work through our differences even if we have to go back to Dr. Vettelman, that I promise you. I'm so sorry that I've hurt you, please, forgive me."

Mulder sagged against him exhaustedly, he could never stay angry with Alex for very long, sighing, "If you don't return to me I'll kick your ass." He handed Faith over to Krycek. The baby was crying upset by her fathers' argument and Mulder rubbed her back soothingly, looking deeply into Krycek's green eyes. "Please, Alex, be careful, return to us in one piece."

"I will, Fox," he said, kissing his daughter then passing her back to Fox, they shared a deep kiss then he climbed in the passenger side of MacIver's jeep and the two men drove away.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 3 - SBS  
by Jo B.  


NC-17  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the third book in my AU series "Life from the Ashes - SBS." You might want to read the prequel and the first two books of the series to understand this one.  
I would like to thank my beta-readers Laurie, Cerulean Blue, Kiyoko, Nicole, Michael, and Susan for all their hard work and patience in editing this story and plot suggestions.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

***

Chapter 13  
Rebirth by Fire

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Thursday, March 30  
5:30 p.m.

Mulder sighed sadly. Alex had only been gone three hours and already he missed him. Throughout all the hurt and pain over the past few weeks his love for Alex had not diminished, he only wished that they could have worked out their differences before Alex left. He smiled softly at his baby girls who were playing happily with their toys at his feet while he sat on the sofa watching the evening news. All the other members of the household were in the backyard preparing a barbecue and enjoying the warm spring weather.

"Well girls it's just us tomorrow. Shall we take in a movie? How about we hit the malls? Maybe stop at the salon and have our hair done," he quipped, then sighed, "Let me warn you about men. When they promise you they'll share fifty-fifty in the raising of the children, don't buy it," he grumbled.

"Buy it, girls! Daddy Walter and Daddy Alex spend just as much time with you as your Daddy Fox does," Skinner said gruffly, coming into the family room. His tie was loose and his suit slightly crumpled after a hard day at work. He had taken time to swing through the butler's pantry for a couple of bottles of beer. One he handed to Mulder as he leaned down and kissed him then set his own bottle on the end table and bent to greet each of the babies. "Did Alex get off okay?"

"Unfortunately, yes. If I would have thought of it at the time, I would have put sugar in Rory's gas tank," Mulder grumbled.

"He'll be fine, Fox. Don't forget that before the virus Alex used to do this sort of thing for a living, and he's with Rory. That man could steal the seat out from under you," Skinner said. "Did anything else happen while I was at work?"

"My daughters' blood samples arrived from Russia. I placed them in the cooler. You can take them into work with you tomorrow and give them to Andy Nelson to run a DNA test on," Mulder said.

Skinner grumbled, "Fox, couldn't we have Shinji analyze the samples for us?"

"No, I want the samples authenticated by an official agency of the U.S. government. You're just afraid of Agent Nelson," Mulder smirked, thinking of the times Nelson had openly panted after Walter. He wrapped his lips around the beer bottle and took a slow, seductive sip.

"I am not. The man is a total kiss ass," Skinner growled, hungrily watching Mulder's lush lips.

"He's a good lab tech, though. Walter, if the U.S. government confirms that they are indeed my children then I might be able to have the State Department arrange for visitation rights with Slava," Mulder replied.

"Fox, let them go! You already have a family and children, and I would prefer that you do not have any contact with Slava," Skinner snapped.

Mulder's bottom lip trembled and he started nervously peeling the label off the bottle. "Walter, if they were your children you'd want to see them. How can you just expect me to simply let them go?"

Skinner sighed, realizing what an ass he was being. He sat down on the sofa next to Mulder and gathered him in his arms. Kissing him softly, he said, "I'm sorry, Fox. We'll figure out a way for you to see your other daughters without Slava being present. You're right, if they were my children nothing would stop me from seeing them."

Mulder returned the kiss. "Thanks, Walter. Why don't you go and change. The guys are barbecuing out back and it should be ready soon. When you come back could you bring the babies' spring jackets from the bedroom and we'll go out and join them?"

"Sure, Fox," Skinner said.

***

FBI Interim Offices Alexandria  
Friday, March 31  
9:30 a.m.

As Skinner stepped into the bustling FBI lab, his eyes slid over all the unpacked boxes. He watched briefly as several lab technicians hurriedly unpacked and set up equipment. He glanced around the crowded room for Andy Nelson and finally located him in the far corner unpacking chemicals and placing them in an over-head cabinet. "Agent Nelson, I have some blood samples that I would like you to analyze," he said, walking up to the younger man.

Nelson looked surprised then happy to see Skinner. His gray eyes sparkled behind thick lenses, on his pimply white face. He was at least six-inches shorter than Skinner, and he was too skinny. "I'll get right on it, sir. May I inquire what case this is for?" he asked excitedly, looking for all the world like a puppy eager to please its master.

Skinner cringed under those intense eyes that were looking at him as if he were a Milk Bone biscuit. He wondered at first how much he should tell the man, but he decided that Nelson would need to refer to samples of Mulder's DNA to compare against the samples taken from Slava's daughters.

"Agent Nelson, this is to be kept under the strictest confidence. These blood samples are from Tsar Nikolai Slava's baby girls, I want them to be matched against Agent Mulder's DNA. He ... we believe the babies may be Agent Mulder's daughters, but we want to find out for sure."

Nelson paled noticeably. His eyes flashed briefly with anger then regained their neutral appearance. "Why would Agent Mulder believe Slava's daughters are his? He'd have to have been sleeping with Slava for them to even be able to conceive a child together!" Nelson exclaimed with a bitter edge in his voice.

"That really is *none* of your concern, Agent! Just run the tests and get the results back to me as soon as possible," Skinner snapped, turning, he stormed angrily out of the lab. Agent Nelson gave him the creeps, there was something about the young man that didn't sit well with him.

Nelson's eyes lustfully followed Skinner's muscular physique as it exited the door. "I'm making it my business, sir," he muttered under his breath. He had been in love with Skinner since he first started working for the FBI and the mere thought of that slut of an immortal cheating on someone as noble and honorable as Walter Skinner made him furious.

//Mulder, if these are your bastard children you will pay dearly, that I promise you,// Nelson thought then placed the vials into the cooler and rushed to set up the equipment needed to perform the tests.

***

Denmark  
Friday, March 31  
9:30 p.m.

Krycek stared anxiously around the crowded pub. He barely had any powers left now, and he was feeling extremely vulnerable without them. Although he was more than able to defend himself against any n'thral, human, or ghoul, it was defending himself against his fellow sorcerers that had him worried. He looked up with relief as Rory set a stein of beer in front of him.

"It's all set, lad, we leave in the morning," he drawled, plopping down in the chair next to Krycek.

"Rory, I have something to tell you. I think you really need to know. My powers have been acting up and I can barely light a match with them let alone use them to fight with," he said.

"I know, lad. I've been shielding your thoughts since we left the States, you're as open as a book," Rory said, leaning back in his chair he studied the young man's downcast face.

Krycek grimaced. "I should have learned Fox's technique for shielding his thoughts. Damn, I never felt I had to, with my powers it was always so easy," he replied sullenly. "I'm sorry, Rory, I didn't mean to put your life at risk ... I really thought that my powers would come back once I was away from Fox. We've been having a hard time together lately if you haven't noticed."

"We all noticed, Alex. You're lucky Mulder was defending you or else one of us would have kicked your butt for the way you've been treating him. Kazuo and I covered up your lack of powers from Walter's probing; we wanted you away from Mulder for a while. Of course, we couldn't tell Shinji. He would have run to Mulder with the news. Immortals, they're always sticking together," MacIver complained.

"Rory, I'm still able to defend myself the old fashion way!" Krycek muttered angrily.

"I know that, Alex. C'mon, let's turn in, we need to get an early start tomorrow," MacIver said, standing and stretching.

Krycek followed him out the side door and down the cobblestone street. Denmark had only recently become ghoul free, and men were loitering outside enjoying the peaceful evening. His thoughts as always turned to Fox. Now that they were so far apart he could see more clearly what a complete jerk he had been. He couldn't wait to get home so he could make it up to his lover.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, April 1  
6:30 a.m.

Mulder and Skinner awoke to a loud pounding on their bedroom door.

"Come in," Skinner growled as the babies started crying in the nursery.

Scully rushed into the room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you but this couldn't wait," she said breathlessly. She tried not to stare as the two men sat up in bed and the blankets slid down exposing their bare chests. Her eyes lowered off their chests to the floor, and she quickly raised them, blushing at the discarded briefs lying there.

"Dana, can you turn the other direction for a moment? I would like to get my robe," Skinner said. When she did, he quickly stood and grabbed his robe from the chair near the bed and at the same time kicked his briefs under the bed and out of view. He went into the nursery and came back with both babies who were whimpering softly.

Mulder had propped his pillow up and was lying back against the headboard watching the scene with bemusement. Skinner set the girls on the bed and they immediately crawled into the comfort of their Daddy Fox's arms and laid their heads on his bare chest.

"Okay, what is it, Dana?" Skinner asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

When she turned back to face the two men her voice caught in her throat at the sight of Mulder and the two baby girls cuddling on the bed. She had never seen a more blissful scene in her life. All three of them were so beautiful. It took her a moment to remember why she had barged in on them in the first place.

"Ah, Walter, I'm concerned about Alex. More cases have been reported of sorcerers whose powers have been weakening. In a few cases, the sorcerers have completely loss their powers," she said.

"Shit. Dana, have any of them reported their powers returning?" Skinner asked.

"No. Walter, there aren't that many cases to begin with. It seems to be effecting less than one percent of the sorcerer population. Some sorcerers have even reported that their powers have increased," Scully replied, her eyes wandering back to Mulder and the babies. She stared into Mulder's wide, frightened hazel eyes.

Mulder was speechless. His fears for Alex were like a lead weight in his belly. He glanced over to Walter for reassurance.

"Fox, Alex will be all right. Even without his powers he is still a top rate operative," Skinner replied, resting a hand on his thigh.

"I wish that I could believe that, Walter," Mulder said sadly.

"Dana, can you get me all the information available on this power loss problem? Maybe there is something we're overlooking," Skinner asked.

"Yes, sir," she murmured then slowly left the room. She hated seeing Mulder so downtrodden.

After she left, Skinner put his arms around Mulder and the babies. "Fox, don't worry, nothing is going to happen to him."

"My instincts are telling me that he is in danger, Walter."

Skinner frowned, knowing that Fox's instincts had an uncanny way of always being right.

***

Oslo Norway  
Saturday, April 1  
1:30 p.m.

It was an overcast, chilly day in Norway as Krycek and MacIver stood with their hands raised above their heads. They were surrounded and outnumbered. Krycek glared at the resistance leader who had led them into this trap. The man was talking openly to the leader of the military unit that had them surrounded. The other four members of their small group were in a state of shock over their leader's betrayal.

*Rory, I can't tell ... how many sorcerers are there?* Krycek asked telepathically.

*Five more than I can handle alone,* MacIver grumbled.

*ENOUGH!* The shout echoed through both men's minds as a military major stepped up to them. "There will be no talking! Telepathically or vocally is that clear?" he growled.

Krycek opened his mouth to tell the man to go to hell, but MacIver's hand on his arm silenced him, and he realized that if he angered the major it wasn't just himself who would suffer.

"Your friend is a wise man," the major said, staring into Krycek's eyes. "Now take off your clothes, boy," he ordered, holding Krycek's green gaze briefly before turning to the other prisoners. "Strip, all of you!"

When Krycek didn't move the major used mind control to get him to comply. Krycek jerkily started undressing as he made a feeble attempt to fight off the older man's hold on his mind.

The major laughed scornfully at Krycek as he removed two metal ankle cuffs from the lead-lined box. "You are a poor excuse for a sorcerer! This power control cuff will be wasted on you, but it is under orders from my King that you wear it."

Krycek removed his final item of clothing and stood barefooted on the cold dirt ground. He was shivering, the temperature was only in the high forties, and he wasn't able to use his powers to keep himself warm like Rory was doing. But even Rory wouldn't be able to do that for much longer, once the metal ankle cuff was placed on him he would be powerless, too. He should have listened to Fox! When was he ever going to learn that his lover's hunches were usually right on the mark? Krycek bit his tongue angrily as his ankle was grabbed by rough hands and the cold metal cuff fastened around it.

Major Bjørnson looked up at Krycek from where he knelt on the ground at the young man's feet. "You might not be much of a sorcerer, but you are an exceptional beauty and should bring my King a good profit at the auction block," the major stated as he ran his hand up Krycek's muscular thigh stopping at his smooth groin area. "You're even nicely shaved. It's pleasing to see that you should be able to rapidly adjust to your new life as slave, all slaves in our brothels are kept smooth for the clientele. By the way, nice tattoo," Bjørnson said, leering up at Krycek. He turned to his men. "Do a body cavity check on them while I attend to our pretty little sorcerer here."

The major looked into Krycek's defiant eyes. "Bend over and spread your ass cheeks apart for me, pretty one." When Krycek didn't budge, he forced him to comply again by using mind control. Alex turned a flaming shade of red, as he stood bent with his own hands spreading himself open for the larger man's probing finger. It delved painfully deep into his body followed quickly by a second dry finger. Alex gasped in pain as the major's fingers stretched him and pushed against the walls of his rectum uncomfortably. The search seemed to go on for long, humiliating minutes -- many more minutes than the other prisoners had to endure, they stood watching the scene with loathing. The fingers twisted in all directions purposefully brushing his prostate until his penis started to respond to the stimulation, then they were roughly withdrawn.

The major didn't get up right away instead he stayed crouched at Krycek feet and caressed Alex's long, toned legs then fondled his balls and hard cock. "Hm, very sensitive, you have a nice and tight hole, not to mention long beautiful legs, and a great ass. You are going to warm many a bed during your stay with us, American. Maybe I'll pay for a night of pleasure myself, but I have a feeling that your cost would be more than a simple officer's salary could afford."

MacIver wanted to kill the major as he saw Alex's face flush with anger, his young friend was held powerless, not even able to tell the man to fuck off.

"Leave him the fuck alone," the Scotsman growled.

The nearest soldier slammed his rifle butt into MacIver's stomach, making him crumple to his knees holding his midsection. Before the soldier could deliver a second blow they were interrupted as a car squealed to a halt and a young captain from the King's personal guard came rushing over.

"Major Bjørnson, King Gullbrand would like you to bring the foreign prisoners to him immediately, and he said you are to hang the other traitors inside crow cages as a warning to their fellow resistance fighters." He nodded toward their four naked countrymen.

Major Bjørnson shuddered. He didn't like using the crow cages. It was a painful death. Leaving a man suspended in a cage from the top of a tall poll as he slowly starved to death, then the crows start feasting on the corpse's flesh, and sometimes the man wasn't dead before the crows started their feast. Bjørnson felt a simple bullet to the back of the head was a more efficient way of dealing with traitors.

"Very well, Captain, tell the King that I'll be there immediately, I just need to get the prisoners dressed."

"He wants them delivered naked. Have your assistant deal with the other prisoners and you can accompany me back now," the captain said.

Krycek helped MacIver to his feet. "Don't do anything so stupid again, Rory! I am more than capable of fighting my own battles," he hissed into the older man's ear.

"You could have fooled me, lad," MacIver moaned.

"Silence! You two, get in the car," the major growled.

Krycek slid into the backseat, he was about to slide over to the far door when Major Bjørnson opened that door and climbed in sandwiching Krycek between himself and MacIver. The coarse fabric of the major's coat was pressed uncomfortably against Alex's bare flesh. His mind was whirling, looking for a means of escape, but with the power cuffs on, and their lack of dress it would be impossible. They would have to bide their time until an opportunity arose.

"That's wise decision, pretty one, you and your friend wouldn't make it five feet," the major said, his hand again stroking Krycek's bare thigh.

"Stay out of my mind, bastard!" Krycek hissed, pushing the man's hand away.

Captain Jonsen chuckled in the front seat. "He's a spirited one, isn't he? He's just the type that our King's Aussie friend likes to play with."

Krycek didn't like the sound of that, but his response was lost as the car drove through the opulent gates of a massive palace. The palace was still under construction. There were thousands of n'thral and human slaves laboring under the watchful eyes of clairvoyant and sorcerer overseers.

"I see you are impressed. We sorcerers built the palace as a present to our new King, using our powers. We had the main portion raised in two months, now we use slaves to complete the rest. Tsar Nikolai Slava's Winter Palace will pale in comparison when this one is finally finished," Captain Jonsen said proudly.

The car pulled up in front of the main entrance and four large n'thral guards stepped forward. They leered lecherously at both Krycek and MacIver as they ushered them out of the car. The guards knew better than to touch the prisoners. However, they came close to forgetting Gullbrand's orders as they gazed upon the sable-haired beauty. If Captain Jonsen's harsh voice hadn't pulled them back to reality they would have ravaged the young man on the spot.

"Idiots, put your tongues back in your mouths! He's just a man! The way you four buffoons are drooling, you'd think he was an immortal! Now get back to your posts!"

The captain and the major led Krycek and MacIver through the palace's wide corridors. The floor was a dark green marble and the walls were a dark, polished, gray stone with dark mahogany woodwork. To Krycek it had the feel of some medieval castle.

They finally arrived at a large noisy dining hall. It had five, large pewter chandeliers hanging from a fifty foot ceiling above a long table with two equally long tables coming off its ends forming an open square. Thirty rugged and boisterous men sat eating, drinking, and laughing as scantily dressed slaves waited on them. Krycek watched with disgust as one of the slaves was grabbed and bent over the table and roughly taken from behind as the other men at the table shouted encouragement to the rapist. The room became quiet as their presence was finally noticed. Krycek kept his head held high under the men's scrutinizing eyes; he would never allow anyone to see that he was afraid.

The men admired Krycek's beautiful body, his long muscular legs, toned pectorals, and flat stomach. Both the sweet curve of his buttocks and the pink bowed lips on his all too pretty face just begged for a cock to be buried between them. The other slaves paled in comparison to this beauty and the men turned to look at their king hoping that this man was brought for their enjoyment.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Alexei Krycek," Gullbrand bellowed, slamming his gold stein of ale down on the table and rising. "Your reputation proceeds you, Alexei!" He walked around the table to where the four men stood waiting.

Beiran Havock had been sitting to the King's right with one leg propped over the arm of his chair. He unhooked his leg and also stood, openly leering at Krycek then focusing on MacIver. "MacIver, you dog! I've been looking forward to running into you again. You still owe me thousands for messing up my drug deal! I think I'll take what you owe me in flesh," he said menacingly, pulling a long, serrated knife from his boot.

"Put it away, Beiran," the King said as he walked around the two naked men, admiring the toned bodies and their good looks. The Scotsman was in his early forties, but he looked younger than his years and ruggedly handsome. Considering he was a sorcerer and wouldn't age further he would have brought a nice price. However, Gullbrand wasn't planning on selling him or his pretty companion, he had a better use for them.

"Dammit, Thor, he owes me! I demand retribution!" Havock growled, waving the knife around.

The men in the room went totally still. Some of them were loyal to Havock and the remaining belonged to Gullbrand.

Gullbrand leveled the Australian with a cold look. "Beiran, I advise you to watch your tongue or it will be removed. You are a guest on my soil and my decision is final! These men belong to me, not you."

Krycek looked over at MacIver's sweaty face and whispered, "Rory, it's nice to see you make friends wherever you go."

"Shut up, Alex," MacIver muttered.

"Captain Jonsen, find some clothes for our guests. I don't want them catching cold," the King ordered. After the officer had left, he turned back to Krycek and MacIver. "Friends, please join me at the table. You both must be starving after your long journey."

Krycek stood his ground. "If we're your guests then I think we'll skip dinner and leave as soon as the captain returns with our clothes."

The King threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, Alexei, you are both much more than my guests. You are my bargaining chips! I plan to exchange you for the love of my life. I don't doubt for a minute that your lovers won't hesitate to give me Hans in order to get the both of you back."

"Fox would never sell out his friend, even to get me back," Krycek growled as he followed Gullbrand around the dining table. He jumped when one of the men at the table pinched his ass, and he spun around so quickly there wasn't time for anyone to react as he struck the man with such force between his eyes that the large man toppled unconscious out of his chair.

Gullbrand watched with amusement, turning to one of his guards. "Remove that," he said, nodding at the unconscious man. Then he turned back to Krycek as if the incidence didn't happen. "I think Fox Mulder will, when he gets the photographs of you writhing at the end of my cock," Gullbrand said pleasantly. He motioned for the servers to bring his guests drinks. "You know very well, Alexei, that I can make you do anything I want. And, if I want to see you ride every man's cock in this room you will, and with a smile on your pretty lips."

Krycek turned red with anger as he glanced around the table at the thirty aroused men who were leering at him. He wanted to wipe the expressions off all of their faces. He knew Fox wouldn't turn Hans over to Gullbrand, even for him. However, he also knew that Fox would try to rescue him himself, and the thought of Fox falling into these men's hands was unthinkable. He picked up the drink in front of him and downed half its contents before replying. "You can do whatever you want to me, you son of a bitch, but Fox will never send you Hans. Ask your clairvoyants if you don't believe me, neither Fox nor Shinji would ever betray a friend."

The King kept a tentative hold on his temper as he motioned to the guard standing behind him. "Bring me Martin Frøysok," he commanded. "For both your sakes, Alexei, I hope you are wrong."

MacIver and Krycek exchanged worried glances; they both knew Krycek was right, which meant they were in deep trouble. They nervously picked at the food forcing themselves to eat. They knew it would probably be the last good meal they would have for as long as they remained prisoners here.

A small trollish man entered the room and Krycek stared opened mouth at him. The man looked almost exactly like Frohike. What was this? How many doubles did Frohike have? He pushed his plate away believing that his host had put something in the food.

"Frøysok, I need your expert opinion on a matter of the utmost importance," Gullbrand said, looking coldly at the smaller man standing before him. "I would like to know if my captive's lovers would exchange Hans Schatz for them?"

"No, my King, neither Fox Mulder nor Shinji Takeda would betray their friend."

"Damn," the King swore as he threw his mug angrily across the room, it bounced noisily off the far wall. "I guess you can have your pound of flesh after all, Beiran."

MacIver tensed up. His heart constricted as he watched Havock pull a knife from its sheath, knowing that he would never see his son being born or hold his child in his arms.

"My King, you cannot kill either of these men if you want Hans Schatz," Frøysok said quickly.

"What the *HELL* do you mean, Frøysok? You just said their lovers would never exchange Hans for them!" Gullbrand barked.

Frøysok wasn't fazed by his King's anger, he replied calmly, "That is correct, Your Highness, they would never betray their friend. However, Hans Schatz would come to you willingly and exchange himself for their freedom. If you kill them then Hans Schatz will never be yours."

A smile spread across Gullbrand's handsome face. "Of course, my love would sacrifice himself for his friends. He is pure of heart and wouldn't want them to suffer. I should have thought of that. Frøysok, I need you to find a way for me to get a secret message to my Hans, you have two days to find one."

"Yes, my King," the older man said, bowing he backed out of the room only turning when he reached the door.

"It looks like you've had a reprieve, Mr. MacIver. You may get to see your son's birth after all," Gullbrand said, not trying to conceal the fact that he had been reading the Scotsman's mind. "I will see that you are treated fairly for your remaining stay here. Is there anything at all you require?"

"Yes. We have a friend who was taken captive ... Hans would want his release, too," MacIver said.

"What is your friend's name? I will see that he is brought here at once."

"Jonathan Carter."

"Guard, I want this Jonathan Carter brought here and placed in the guest suite with Mr. MacIver."

MacIver met Krycek's eyes worriedly. "Ah, King Gullbrand, what about Alex?"

"His welfare is really none of your concern, but to put your mind at ease he will be staying in my bedroom until the exchange is made."

MacIver glared angrily, "Your clairvoyant said ..."

The King interrupted him. "Frøysok said that I cannot kill either of you, but he didn't say that I couldn't take pleasure from Alexei's beautiful body. Don't worry, Mr. MacIver, once Hans is with me I will send all three of you back to the States . You have my word on that."

Krycek sat there stunned. He was feeling like an object, a piece of meat as the two older men discussed him as if he weren't even there. "No fucking way! I'd rather be locked in the dungeon if it's all the same to you," Krycek growled.

"And I'd rather you sat there quietly, looking like the pretty little trollop you are," Gullbrand replied.

Krycek started to reply but found he couldn't get his voice to work.

Havock started laughing. "He looks like a guppy with those pretty lips moving and nothing coming out. God, Thor, you kill me. You are going to share him with me, aren't you?"

Gullbrand trailed a finger down Krycek's bare chest, stopping to scrap the nail over the young man's nipple. "Yes, Beiran, and I'll even allow you to pierce his nipples."

Krycek couldn't move a muscle, he wanted to break the offending fingers off and drive his fist down the king's throat.

Captain Jonsen came back with his arms full of clothing.

"Good, Captain, give Mr. MacIver the clothes and show him to the guest suite. I want four sorcerers guarding him at all times. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my King. Mr. MacIver, this way."

MacIver wanted to protest and to protect Alex, but in their present circumstances there was nothing he could do. He squeezed Alex's shoulder in sympathy as he stood and picked up the clothes and followed Captain Jonsen out of the dining hall.

Havock got up and walked behind Krycek. "Stand, boy," he hissed.

Krycek found himself rising, bending to the Australian's will. He flinched as the man reached between his legs and fondled his balls. "Thor, what do you think? Should I stretch these beauties? Maybe cut them off, I bet he'd make a hot eunuch."

"No, Beiran, eunuchs are not any fun. Besides, I don't want him permanently damaged. Just be happy that I'm allowing you to pierce his nipples," Gullbrand said, caressing Alex's firm buttocks, he was going to have a lot of fun with this beauty.

Krycek wished for one second of freewill! He'd use it to slice Havock's cock off and shove it down Gullbrand's arrogant throat.

***

St. Petersburg  
Sunday, April 2  
1:30 a.m.

Tsar Nikolai Slava paced back and forth. He couldn't believe what Fyodorov had told him. It wasn't possible. Although his spies had already confirmed that King Gullbrand was holding Alexei Krycek, they were unable to confirm the second part of Fyodorov's message. Either way, he needed to get Krycek away from Gullbrand. Fox would come back to him, if for nothing else then to be with Krycek.

***

Oslo Norway  
Sunday, April 2  
4:30 a.m.

Krycek tugged uselessly at the steel chain fettering him to the large wooden bedpost. From his position on the hard floor at the foot of the large bed he listened to the snoring coming from the two men sleeping on it. He had spent the past three hours trying to break the lock that held him chained, before finally giving up. He was cold, exhausted, and sore. He curled up on the rug, bringing his knees up to his chest trying to get warm. Dry semen caked his thighs, buttocks, and belly, making his skin uncomfortably itchy. He had never felt so helpless before, not even when the consortium had kidnapped him and Fox, or the time he was locked inside the missile silo. But then, he had never been raped before. Considering his looks and his profession, he had come close a few times, but he had easily defended himself. Now he was powerless against these sorcerers who could read and control his mind.

He thought of Fox, this feeling of helplessness must be what his lover felt on a daily basis. He needed to get back to Fox to tell him that he was sorry. A solitary tear made its way down his cheek as he closed his eyes; his lover's beautiful face was the last image he saw before falling asleep.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Sunday, April 2  
1:30 p.m.

Mulder sat at the kitchen counter watching Justin and Joe as they maneuvered around each other in the kitchen. They seemed full of energy and happy while he felt tired and miserable. His whole being ached with need and desire. Justin was five months pregnant and he still wasn't outwardly showing. Mulder looked over at his ex-partner who was sitting at the round kitchen table with Pyetr and Shinji. Scully was also five months pregnant and she looked it. She hadn't switched totally over to maternity clothes yet, but it was only a matter of weeks before she had to.

He looked back and forth between Justin and Scully. Maybe immortal pregnancies were different enough that the men wouldn't show their state too badly. Doctor Pendrell had said that the reason Justin and the others weren't showing was that they had a dense gel surrounding the fetus instead of a fluid.

Mulder couldn't imagine, no he didn't want to imagine needing to wear maternity clothes or requiring assistance to stand. That would be too embarrassing. He had already made up his mind that he would go through with it and get pregnant during his next cycle. The compulsion was now too strong to resist.

He looked up as an arm wrapped around his waist. "A penny for your thoughts?" Skinner murmured, kissing his cheek.

"I'll tell you in our bedroom," Mulder said, turning around on the stool and hugging Skinner tightly, burying his face in the older man's neck and breathing in his rich scent.

"Sure, Fox, whatever you want."

The others watched Mulder and Skinner leave. Justin turned to Shinji and said, "It looks like you are going to owe Joe and I twenty hours of free babysitting."

"No way, Justin. Mulder is going to hold out for at least another one or two months," Takeda said.

"Ha! Did you see that look on his face? The man is about to crack!"

Scully looked at both immortals, confused. "Can you please enlighten me? What the hell are you two talking about?"

Hawk answered her. "Mulder's next cycle is in a couple of days. Justin and I think he will break down and ask Walter to impregnate him, but Shinji thinks he'll hold off for a couple of months yet."

Scully's eyes grew wide. She had accepted that the other immortals were pregnant, but she could not picture Mulder being in the same state. "So the bet is for free babysitting? I want in. I'll bet that Mulder can hold out for at least another three months."

"You're on, Dana."

***

"Walter, I'm serious. I can't go through another month. I want to have a child, your child," Mulder pleaded.

"Fox, we really should wait until Alex is back. It doesn't seem right to make this decision without him," Skinner replied, holding Mulder in his arms.

Mulder clung to Skinner, the demands of his body were already too strong and getting stronger the closer he got to his cycle. "Walter, my next cycle starts in two days. Alex will not be back in two days and I cannot go through another month, you don't know how unbearable the need has become," Mulder said burying his face against Skinner's chest.

"Okay, Fox, if we don't hear from Alex by Tuesday then we will go ahead. If that is what you really want?" Skinner asked, holding him tightly enjoying the hard lean body pressing against his own and the clear beating of Fox's heart against his. Having his lover pregnant with their child was something that Skinner wanted more than anything. It would be the ultimate melding of their love for each other.

Mulder couldn't tell him that it wasn't what he wanted, that he really did not want any of this, but he could no longer control the need. "Yes, Walter, it is what I want."

"Masataka and Kazuo should be gone with the girls for at least another half hour, Fox," Skinner purred, squeezing Mulder's denim-encased penis, feeling it thicken under his fingers.

"And?" Mulder moaned, nipping the side of Skinner stubble covered jaw.

"And, I want to have a little snack before dinner," Skinner said as he slid off the bed, pushing Mulder's legs apart as he knelt between them. He caressed with his palms back and forth over his lover's thighs, coming closer with each caress to his groin area, which swelled excitedly against the thick denim confining it.

"Walter, please. Your snack is going to spill before you even get to it," Mulder groaned.

"A little light on the trigger are we, Fox?" Skinner grinned and unbuttoned his lover's pants, pushing them down. The large man smiled at the sight of Fox's purple cockhead peeking out from the slit in his gray, silk boxers. Mulder raised his hips and Skinner peeled his pants and underwear down to his thighs.

Skinner curled his fingers gently around Fox's throbbing rod and lowered his head, placing a tender kiss on its leaking tip. He then twirled his tongue around the velvet surface collecting the pre-cum from its surface. "Mm, you know I can never get enough of you, Fox."

Mulder had his eyes closed and his head thrown back, he purred seductively, "You know I'm yours, Walter, take your fill."

"With pleasure, lover," Skinner whispered, taking the head of his lover's cock into his mouth. His tongue licked over the throbbing vein on its underside and he spent long minutes sucking on the head and savoring every drop of milky come that leaked out before taking it in deeper. He raised his eyes to look at Mulder. His lover's fingers were entwined in the bedcovers, and he had a total look of bliss on his pretty face as he pushed his hips up wanting to be taken deeper into that moist heat. Skinner obliged him, swallowing him as far down as he could take him before pulling back, then took him back down again.

Mulder was in heaven. The tightness of Walter's throat around his cock was exquisite and he wanted to stay forever in that hot mouth, but all too soon he felt his balls tightening and he cried out as he poured out his love. He fell back on the bed too exhausted to even sit up.

Skinner swallowed fast, he pulled back just enough so he could taste his lover's delicious essence as it spurted over his tongue. He slowly and tenderly licked his lover's wilting penis clean. Then he climbed up on the bed and draped himself over Fox's languishing body, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer he captured his lips in a long, wet kiss.

Mulder's arms went around Walter's neck and he looped a leg over the back of his lover's muscled thigh, bringing their bodies even closer. He felt such love for this large man. He didn't know how he could have ever survived so many years without him in his life. A wave of sadness hit him as he worried for the other man he loved, and a tear ran down the gentle curve of his cheek. He didn't know why he should feel that something was wrong with Alex when Frohike, Spender, and Fyodorov all said that he was fine. Mulder just wished he knew what Alex was doing at that minute so it would ease the gnawing worry he was feeling.

***

Oslo Norway  
Monday, April 2  
10:30 a.m.

Krycek head hung down to his chest. His arms were stretched above his head and his toes barely touched the floor. He was beyond caring what happened to him, his body jerked by reflex alone as another stroke of the leather whip torn the flesh from his back. He felt the warmth of his blood as it ran down from his wounds and over his buttocks then trickled slowly down his legs. Through blurry eyes he stared down his bare chest at the bright gold hoops that pierced through each of his swollen nipples and the chain that joined them.

"Beiran! What in God's name have you done?" King Gullbrand's voice resounded in Alex's head.

"He hit me, Thor. I was only teaching him a lesson!"

Gullbrand looked at the swollen eye on his Australian lover's face. "I told you not to touch him without me being present. What did you try to do to him?"

"Nothing. I just thought he needed to be cleaned out again," Havock replied. "He shouldn't have struck me!"

Gullbrand looked at the torn flesh on Krycek's back. "Fuck it, Beiran, you're a sorcerer. You could have easily controlled him with your powers. There was no fucking need for this!"

Havock growled angrily. "He's a fucking slave, Thor! I shouldn't have to use my powers to control him! He should obey me out of fear like the dog he is!"

"Beiran, I don't fuck dogs, and from the look of his back I won't be fucking him either for a while. Have you ever considered taking a temper management class?" Gullbrand asked hotly, placing his shoulder under Krycek's midsection he lifted him off the floor until his bound arms were raised off the hook that held him suspended in the air. Krycek's unconscious body fell limply over Gullbrand's broad shoulder. The King was unconcerned about the blood that he was getting on himself.

"He shouldn't have hit me! Besides, I want Fox Mulder to pay for what he did to me! Mulder loves this man and ..."

Gullbrand stopped him short. "Enough, Beiran! It was your own fucking fault that you were caught. Stop trying to blame it on the American FBI man! He was only doing his job! Start taking responsibility for your own actions!" he snapped as he lay Krycek down on the bed, carefully positioning him on his stomach. "Fuck, those lacerations are going to leave permanent scars." He telepathically contacted his personal doctor, and the old man was at his door in under five minutes.

Gullbrand went into his bathroom to wash the blood off his body and clothes as the doctor patched up Krycek's wounds. When he came out Krycek had finally regained consciousness and was groaning and twisting in agony. There was a knock on his door and Captain Jonsen stepped into the bedroom.

"My King, Tsar Nikolai Slava is down in the throne room, he would like an audience with you," the young captain said.

"Slava's here?" Gullbrand's eyebrows rose in surprise. What could that Cossack want? He had always gotten along well with Slava even before they both overthrew their respective governments and placed themselves as Monarchs.

"Yes, Your Highness, but he didn't come alone. He brought his personal guard of fifty sorcerers with him," Jonsen said.

"So Slava isn't here for a friendly visit?" Gullbrand mused. "Captain, have our sorcerers positioned to defend the palace if needed. Come along, Beiran, I want you with me."

"I wouldn't miss meeting Slava for anything. The man's suppose to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world, I just might test him and find out just how tough he really is," Havock said.

"Beiran, a word of advice. Nikolai Slava has killed more men than you, the coalition, and me combined and he won't hesitate to kill you if you provoke him. The man is not to be toyed with, so watch yourself, and whatever you do don't say one word to him about Fox Mulder," Gullbrand advised as the two men walked down the hallway toward the thorn room.

***

Slava looked around Gullbrand's throne room with amusement; it was twice the size of his own throne room at the Winter Palace. His personal guard stood at attention facing Gullbrand's sorcerers. Slava had little doubt that if it came to a fight his men could easily defeat Gullbrand's men. He turned to face King Gullbrand as he strolled into the room.

"Nikolai, my friend, what brings you to Norway?" Gullbrand said, hugging the Tsar.

Both men stood the same height of six feet, five inches, but they were as different as night was to day. Gullbrand's long blond-hair hung past his shoulders, he was dressed in leather with a broadsword worn at his waist. He looked every bit like a legendary Viking King. Slava, on the other hand, had his black-hair elegantly styled and wore a three-piece, tailored, black business suit that fit his muscular frame like a glove.

"Thor, I heard you have my countryman Alexei Krycek, and I want him turned over to me," Slava said coolly as his coal black eyes looked over the rugged man at Gullbrand's side.

"That's impossible, Nikolai. I need him as part of a trade I'm putting together to get my future mate back from the Americans. You of all people should know what it's like to be in love with an immortal," Gullbrand said, walking up the steps to his throne, he sat and tried to not let Slava see how nervous he was.

"Thor, you still have two other hostages to use in your trade. Alexei Krycek will not make anymore of a difference, ask your chief clairvoyant Frøysok to confirm it. I want to avoid bloodshed, but I'm not leaving here without Alexei," Slava said softly.

"Gawd, you have some balls, mate! Waltzing in here and making demands with what? Only fifty sorcerers," Havock growled.

"Beiran, silence," Gullbrand hissed.

"Thor, let's just kick his ass out of here. How can you just sit there and let this arrogant fool make demands in your own throne room?"

Slava rolled his eyes and without even looking at Havock, he encased the man up to his neck in a block of ice, and said, "I think your friend should learn to keep a cooler head, Thor."

This got chuckles from all of Slava's men and most of Gullbrand's who didn't particularly care for Havock.

Havock tried, but couldn't make the block of ice disappear. He even tried melting it, but that didn't work, so he stood there shivering.

"Okay, Nikolai, I will check with my clairvoyant. If Frøysok says that Krycek isn't necessary then you can have him. As long as you are here, why don't you and your men accept my hospitality? My guards will escort you to the dining hall, please feel free to enjoy any of my lovely slaves while you dine," Gullbrand said lightly.

"Thank you, Thor, my men will no doubt enjoy our brief visit," Slava said bowing respectfully. He turned and left the room with his men and Gullbrand's guards following close behind.

"Ttthor, ggett tthis offf mmme," Havock stuttered through clattering teeth.

"I can't, Beiran. Slava put a counter spell on it and you are just going to have to wait until it melts on its own. Just think warm thoughts," Gullbrand replied.

***

FBI interim offices  
Monday, April 3  
2:30 p.m.

Mulder wheeled his chair over to his filing cabinet. It felt so good to finally be back at work and away from the estate. Thankfully, Yori had agreed to babysit the girls for him and Walter. Mulder closed his eyes as another wave of anxiety hit him. He tried to pull his feelings away from the dread he had felt in the pit of his stomach for the past three days. He wasn't sure if it was worry over Alex or his decision to have a baby.

"Good morning, Agent Mulder," Andy Nelson said, walking into the office. "I have the results back from the DNA tests I ran on those blood samples A.D. Skinner dropped off on Thursday. They are beyond a doubt your daughters," he said, handing Mulder the file. His cold eyes locked onto Mulder's too beautiful face with jealousy as Mulder studied the contents of the folder.

Nelson fingered the remote control in his pocket. He had spent Sunday installing an incendiary bomb inside the air ducts behind Mulder's desk. It had enough napalm in it to destroy the office and he hoped totally vaporize Mulder's body. Once Walter accepted what a whore Mulder had been, Nelson was sure that he would be able to win the big man's love.

"Agents," Skinner said, stepping into Mulder's office.

"Sir, Agent Nelson was just dropping off the results of *my* daughters' DNA tests," Mulder said smugly, looking into his lover's handsome face, he missed the rage that burned in Nelson's eyes.

Skinner sat in a chair next to Mulder's desk and pulled the folder over to him. He looked up at Nelson, and barked, "You are dismissed, Agent Nelson."

"Yes, sir," Nelson murmured and left the office. He took a position in an empty cubicle to wait for Skinner to leave the office. He pulled the remote control from his pocket and placed it on the desk in front of him.

***

Same time  
Oslo Norway

Slava wasn't happy when he saw the condition Krycek was in. The flashing lightning outside the palace's window highlighted the dark bruises on the young man's body and emphasized the white bandages that covered his back. Krycek stared back at Slava defiantly as the larger man reached forward and gently removed the rings piercing each of his nipples.

"Where are his clothes?" Slava growled.

Captain Jonsen stepped forward and handed Krycek a pile of clothing. The young captain kept an admiring eye focused on the handsome Russian ruler. He was impressed at the large Cossack's powerful presence and the fear he instilled in those around him including his own King.

"What's going on?" Krycek asked as he started slowly pulling on the clothes over his battered body.

"You're coming back to Russia with me, Alexei," Slava said, walking over to the window he watched the thunderstorm flash and rumble outside.

"Why?"

Slava met Krycek eyes in the darkened glass. "For Fox. He would not be happy with your present accommodations," he said lightly.

"You're going to use me so he will return to you, aren't you?" Krycek growled angrily.

"To return to us, Alexei. I intend to keep both of you. Fox will be much happier in Russia with you and I to love and protect him," Slava replied.

"You're out of your frigging mind! We will never stay with you willingly or otherwise," Krycek hissed, pulling the sock on over the metal power cuff.

"I don't expect you to accept your situation right away, Alexei. In time you will come to enjoy your life with me." Slava watched as Krycek slowly and painfully pulled the remainder of his clothes on. He knew from Krycek's mind that Havock had inflicted all of the injuries on his body. He thought reluctantly that he should have just killed Havock, encasing him in ice was too good for the man. "We will be leaving now, Thor. Thank you for your hospitality," Slava said courtly.

"Do drop by again, Nikolai, maybe your next visit will be on friendly terms," the King replied.

Krycek followed Slava to the front entrance of the palace and looked down at the long line of cars that were parked out front. Most of the Tsar's personal guards were already in the other cars waiting patiently for them. Slava shielded both of their bodies from the rain as they made their way down the rain-slick steps to the waiting limousine. Krycek was nervous as he slid into the backseat; he bit his lip against the pain as his back pressed down on the leather-upholstered seat. He couldn't allow Slava to use him as a means to get Fox to return to him.

He looked out the window of the car as it slowly made its way toward the airport through flooded streets. There were steady flashes of lightning illuminating the darkness. He glanced over at Slava. The big man was on the telephone to the airport discussing the current weather conditions and wasn't paying him any attention. The limousine slowed and Krycek saw his chance, he flung open the door and dived out, rolling as he hit the pavement. He quickly regained his feet and raced across an open field. He heard Slava's voice inside his head commanding him to stop and he slowed, coming to a reluctant halt. As he turned back toward Slava his whole world blazed bright white and a searing pain burnt through his body. His last conscious thought before he fell to the ground dead was that at least his Fox was safe.

Slava watched aghast as a bolt of lightning struck Alexei. He ran over to the young man's body and found it burnt beyond recognition. The lightning seemed to have struck the metal power cuff. The cuff was sizzling, sending blue flames throughout Krycek's dead body. Slava's men gathered and stood nearby their Tsar, watching him as he stood in the pouring rain staring grief stricken at the smoldering blacken corpse at his feet.

***

Five minutes earlier  
FBI interim office

Skinner smiled as he stepped onto the elevator to head back up to his office. By tomorrow evening Fox would be pregnant with *his* child. His heart soared at the prospect. The moment the elevator doors slid shut a loud explosion threw him off his feet.  
"FOX!" he cried, regaining his feet, he forced the doors open and rushed out. His whole world grayed when he saw his lover's burnt body laying in the burning ruins of his office. The sprinkler system had gone off and he stood too stunned to move as water poured down on him.

Agents came running from all directions and halted in their tracks at the destruction they saw.

Agent Sullivan stepped forward shakily. "Sir, he's an immortal. He'll be fine once he heals."

"He's dead, Jack," Skinner whispered. "The only way to kill an immortal is through incineration," he said sadly. "Someone has done this intentionally." He knelt on the wet carpet beside Fox's body. He was too numb to even feel the broken glass cutting into his knees.

"Sir, he'll be okay. The reports said it takes *total* incineration to kill them. He's only ah ... badly burnt." Sullivan swallowed, he wasn't sure himself if Mulder would recover, his arms and part of his legs had disintegrated. His torso and head were blackened and hairless, but they looked solid enough.

"I want the fucking bastard who did this!" Skinner roared. His grief-stricken cry tore at the hearts of all the agents, save for one.

Lars Johnson stepped up to them, and said quietly, "Sir, Doctor Pendrell is on his way. I've advised him of Mulder's condition."

Skinner closed his eyes and remembered the last time he had thought Fox dead. Maybe, just maybe, there was some hope that Fox would return to him.

***

Same time  
Oslo Norway

After twenty minutes, Slava finally whispered . "Alexei, Fyodorov said you would be reborn by fire. I hope for our Fox's sake that he isn't wrong." The Tsar waved his arm over Krycek's body and a glass coffin appeared around it, encasing his burnt remains. He turned to face his men. "We will take our countryman back to Russia with us." Only Slava knew the rest of what Fyodorov had told him.

***

Secret Consortium Base  
Monday, April 3  
8:30 p.m.

"Sir, are you sure that you want to test this serum on yourself first? We can purchase slaves to test it on," the consortium doctor asked worriedly.

"Do it!" CSM barked, holding out his arm for the shot. He watched with fascination as the needle pierced his wrinkled flesh and the blue fluid was injected into his bloodstream. He wasn't a reckless fool by nature. He had studied the scientists' results and knew beyond doubt that this serum would change him into a sorcerer.

He looked lustfully over at the cells where the two fully healed immortals huddled, waiting for a sorcerer to claim them for his mates. He would be that sorcerer, and with them, start a new race of humans.

The smoker closed his eyes as he felt the drug burning through his body, the pain suddenly became unbearable, and it felt like his body was on fire! He screamed, as his whole world blazed into a white nothingness.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 3 - SBS  
by Jo B.  


NC-17  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the third book in my AU series "Life from the Ashes - SBS." You might want to read the prequel and the first two books of the series to understand this one.  
I would like to thank my beta-readers Laurie, Cerulean Blue, Kiyoko, Nicole, Michael, and Susan for all their hard work and patience in editing this story and plot suggestions.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

***

Chapter 14  
Bonded

Secret Consortium Base  
Thursday, April 6  
2:30 p.m.

A rat nudged its pointed nose into the freshly turned earth that filled in a deep trench, and it came up with a bloody strip meat and scurried off with it. Beneath the dirt a man regained consciousness. He discovered that he couldn't move his limbs, and his mind sluggishly determined that something was pressing down on his body from all sides. When he forced his eyes open loose dirt stung his eyeballs, the dirt was loose enough that he was still able to breathe. If he could have screamed his outrage at what had happened to him he would have, but he was lying face up and to do so would have filled his mouth with earth. Those fools had buried him alive, and from the smell of death around him, they had disposed of his body in the pit used to discard the bodies of their animal and human lab experiments.

He franticly struggled, trying to claw his way to the surface, and in his desperation and terror to become free, he triggered his as of yet untapped powers and found himself suddenly above ground lying naked on the hot soil. The sun blazed down on his flesh as he tried to rise. He felt weird, there was a weight on his back and try as he might he couldn't shake it off. He reached back and to his horror discovered the object was an extension of his body. He then noticed his skin, it was a pale shade of translucent white with blue veins marbling its smooth surface and it was cold to the touch. His fingers had sharp claws that came out of their tips, and his feet were no longer remotely human. They resemble something from the bird kingdom, clawed and hooked for gripping and ripping.

The smoker staggered to his feet and made his way to a nearby, stagnant pool. He gazed at his reflection in the murky water, and cried out in horror. His face was still recognizable even with the whitish blue skin. He also appeared to be decades younger and his hair was still there, but darker and thicker. However, it was the massive leathery wings on his back that shocked him most of all. He looked like a bat. Then he noticed his manhood. His long wailing cry could be heard for miles in all directions.

***

St. Petersburg  
Thursday, April 6  
7:30 p.m.

Slava looked down at the beautiful young man sleeping in his bed. Upon closer inspection, once they arrived back in St. Petersburg, it was discovered that only the outer layer of skin on Alexei's body had been burnt. It took two days for the most severe burns to heal and the soft flawless flesh to appear. On the second day he had Alexei transferred to his room, to share his bed. The young beauty hadn't regained consciousness yet, but Slava thought it was only a matter of hours now. He placed a cool hand on Krycek's hot, sweat dampened forehead. Krycek seemed to be burning from within as his body went through the final stages of its change. When the change was complete, Russia would have their very own immortal, or more precisely, he would.

Slava marveled at his sheer loveliness. Alexei had always been beautiful, now there was an otherworldliness to his appearance. He was too perfect for this world. Slava ran his fingers through Alexei's thick, silky tresses, their color was a remarkable deep, rich shade of brown. The softness and color reminded him of a wild mink. So different in color from his Fox's multicolor shades of chestnut, but similar in texture and feel.

He smiled at the thought of mating his two beauties with each other, what perfect females would come from such a coupling. Not that the daughters he and Fox had weren't perfect, but they were only human females. The world's doctors overseeing the immortal's pregnancies had discovered that the fetus inside their wombs had picked up the mutation of its father whether sorcerer, clairvoyant, or immortal. Since the immortal's sperm only cared the female gene all babies born from an immortal/immortal coupling would always be an immortal female. While a sorcerer/immortal pairing would produce either a sorcerer male or sorcerer female. He would have sons with both his immortals.

He frowned sadly as his thoughts turned to Fox. He had been informed that someone had tried to kill his wayward lover and that Fox was in far worse condition than Alexei had been in. He had his agents searching for the person responsible. It was beyond his comprehension why someone would wish to destroy something so precious and beautiful as his Fox.

He bent and gently kissed Alexei's pert mouth, before rising to attend to his daughters.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Thursday, April 6  
10:30 p.m.

Skinner sat beside the glass-enclosed cylinder that held Fox's body. He finally saw a minute amount of improvement, confirming that Fox was still alive. Silent tears ran down Skinner's cheeks as he remembered how parts of Fox's body had crumbled to ash when he transferred him to the cylinder. He had both the wedding rings that Alex and he had given Fox on a chain around his neck. Doctor Pendrell determined that at the rate of tissue growth it would be weeks, possibly months before Mulder's body fully regenerated.

Skinner buried his head in his hands and sobbed. He had no way to reach Alex to tell him about Fox and ask him to come home, he needed him here. Skinner had thought for sure that Rory and Alex would have been back by now. He couldn't bear going through this alone. The FBI lab had made little progress on finding any evidence that would lead to a possible suspect to this atrocious act. Skinner cursed himself for being careless. The interim offices were hardly secure, anyone could have gained access during the weekend. He should never have agreed to Fox's request to come back to work until they had a more secure facility available.

He looked toward the window surprised to find that it was pitch black outside. Where had the last five hours gone?

"Walter," Scully said softly from the doorway. When Skinner turned to face her she went on. "Come say goodnight to your daughter and niece."

"They're still up?"

"Yes, they're refusing to go to sleep. Walter, I think you could use some sleep yourself."

Skinner sighed. "Dana, I can't leave him. What if he's aware?"

"He wasn't aware the last time he died, only after he was fully healed," Scully reminded him.

The large man gave her a surprised look. "Fox told you about that?"

"Walter, Mulder is my best friend. He's been confiding in me a lot lately."

"I wasn't aware of that, Dana. What else do you talk about?" Skinner asked, wanting any snippet that would bring his lover closer.

Scully smiled, holding out her hand to him. "C'mon, Walter, I'll tell you as we walk to my room."

They were quiet as they walked down the long hallway while Scully pulled her thoughts together and she finally offered, "Mulder asked me all sorts of questions about my pregnancy. He wanted to know what it felt like to have a life growing inside of me, what I thought were good names for boys."

Skinner had a goofy expression on his face as he realized Fox's inquiry into boys names was for their son. He almost didn't hear the rest of what Scully was saying.

"We discussed the world in general. Did you know that Mulder is worried about Hope and Faith? He's afraid that when they are of childbearing age there will be outside pressure for them to get married whether they want to or not."

"Dana, Fox has nothing to be afraid of. Alex and I will never allow anything to happen to our daughters."

"Walter, the country is slowly starting to fragment around us. The national and local governments are losing control as more and more citizens form into clans headed by sorcerers. The human controlled governments cannot stand up against these new clans. The clans are refusing to follow the laws of the United States. In addition, humans are being reduced to second class citizens and in some cases slaves within our own country. Walter, whether you like it or not, Hope and Faith will be considered prizes among these clans," she said, pausing at the door to her room.

"Fox and you discussed this? Christ," Skinner sighed, he was hoping that the problems happening in the southwest would be brought under control, but they seemed to be spreading and getting worse. He knew how much Fox worried lately and wanted to shield him from this latest downward spiral of their society.

"It is a concern to me, Walter. My brothers, nephews, son, and husband are all humans we don't have the protection of a sorcerer or clan. If the government falls then we are at an extreme disadvantage, as are all humans," Scully replied, stepping into her room. Spender sat by the fireplace with both babies on his lap reading them a story. Both pairs of tiny eyes lit up when they saw Walter.

Skinner went over to his daughter and niece and lifted them off Spender's lap. The young man took the opportunity to set the book down and quietly leave. "Dana, if it comes down to that you have my protection and the protection of all the other sorcerers here at the estate and the FBI." Skinner didn't say it but he thought that it might be time to establish his own clan. He would need to build one strong enough that it would stand up to any outside threats to his family. He cuddled his daughter and niece against his chest, and placed a kiss on each of their tiny heads, using his powers he eased them into sleep. No one would dare threaten his family.

"Thanks, Walter," Scully said, watching as the large man placed each of the babies in their cribs. Scully had volunteered to watch them for Skinner until Mulder recovered or Krycek returned.

"They should be fine now, Dana, I'm going back to Fox. I'll see you in the morning," Skinner said, hurrying out of the room and back to his lover's side.

***

Secret Consortium Base  
Friday, April 7  
1:30 a.m.

The smoker watched with satisfaction as the last scientist clawed pathetically at his throat trying to get air down his crushed windpipe before turning blue and collapsing to the floor dead. The lab was dead-quiet now except for the fearful whimpers coming from inside the cell where his two immortals clung to each other. All the other occupants of the base were dead and their research into creating the sorcerer mutation destroyed. He had retrieved the secret location to all the back up data from the minds of the scientists before killing them. He would take care of destroying that data and the upper echelon in the consortium who had knowledge of this experiment. He gleefully held up the only existing vial of the formula that had changed him into a sorcerer. The smoker had a pleasant surprise in store for his son Jeffrey, he smiled, "Like father like son."

He walked over to a mirror and admired his new body. After the initial shock had worn off he realized how perfect this body was, it was not old and feeble like his previous body, but indestructible. He had realized that the moment the bullets fired by the guards bounced painfully off him, but didn't penetrate the skin. The smoker wanted to further test how tough his flesh was, so he picked up a scalpel from a tray next to an examination table and placed it against the white, cold flesh of his arm. He bore down until the blade snapped, it hadn't even scratch his skin. He tossed the blade away and spread his wings and marveled at their twelve foot span, he would try to fly with them later. He turned sideways still looking in the mirror, he was taller by a good seven inches. He reached down and stroked his hard cock, it had been erect all the while he was killing the inhabitants here. The smell of the two immortals was making him hornier than he had been in years.

The smoker's hand smoothed over the bristles covering his long shaft, he was able to make them move up and down and go from soft to hard with his mind. He knew their purpose was to stimulate his mate and hold him inside after he released his seed. He wanted to fuck. He looked over at the cell and his two beauties inside, his only problem was deciding on which one of the lovelies to fuck first.

He couldn't wait to breed with them, to impregnate them with his seed. Unfortunately they hadn't developed a womb like the other immortals yet. The scientists had estimated that it would be several months for the orifice and womb to develop. Oh well, he would enjoy their bodies until they were ripe for his seed. He walked over to the cell and used his new powers to open the door.

"Please, don't touch us. Let us go," the beautiful blond-haired Australian begged, shielding his younger cell mate with his body from the monstrosity that stalked toward them. Ian Drew Hennesey was thirty-two, he had been a wildlife photographer before his change, selling his photographs to several top magazines and newspapers worldwide. Being a prisoner of the consortium had been particularly hard on him, he had spent his whole life outdoors amongst nature. At times his confinement was more painful than the tests the consortium doctors and scientists performed on him.

"No, my pet, through you both a whole new race will be born. Our children will be superior to all other life forms on this planet," the smoker purred, his clawed hand tightened around Ian's upper arm and pulled him off the small cot.

"Get your filthy hands off me," Hennesey shouted struggling to free himself.

"Aton, prepare your brother's opening for me," the creature growled as he bent the Australian immortal effortlessly over his hip and spread his thighs apart. His sharp clawed finger teased at the young man's opening, but he didn't attempt to push inside as he did not want to cut him.

The young Egyptian jumped as a tube of lubricant appeared in his hand. "I won't help you rape my friend, and my name is Khalid Kirah! Not Aton!" the immortal hissed. He thought it was blasphemous that the creature would name him after his people's ancient Sun God.

"Your name is whatever I decide it to be, Aton, and you will do exactly what I tell you! I will punish you later for your disobedience," the smoker snapped, using mind control he forced the young Egyptian to comply.

Hennesey stared at the floor bent over this creature hip his head bumped against the large leathery wings. It's skin felt as cold and hard as a block of ice. He felt a gentle, warm touch at his anus, then a slim greased finger slipped inside him, Hennesey knew the touch belonged to Khalid. They had turned to each other for comfort against the long, lonely nights.

Khalid knelt at the smoker's clawed feet, his body's movements were jerky as he slipped another bronzed finger inside his lover's pale ass. A tear ran down his smooth cheek as he continued to stretch and prepare Ian for the monster holding him. They had only been fully healed from their ordeal of being incinerated for three weeks, but during those weeks Khalid had become closer to Ian than anyone else in his life. As the young Immortal prepared his best friend and lover he tried to avoid looking at the nightmare that hung between the creature's legs. After he worked three fingers into Ian, he spent long minutes loosening him before the creature growled.

"Enough, pretty one, moisten my cock."

The smoker again had to seize control of the young immortal's mind to force Khalid's lips to his cock.

Khalid couldn't get his mouth around the monster's enormous cockhead. Instead he used his tongue to lap around the head, he cringed slightly at the dark, smoky tasting precum. As he licked up the shaft he encountered the bristles and couldn't prevent himself from gagging.

The smoker sighed, watching the young man empty his stomach on the floor between his feet. After Khalid was finished, he growled impatiently, "Just lube it with your hands, boy." His arm was still holding the Australian bent over his hip. He didn't have to use physical force to restrain his immortal, he could have held Ian still with mind control, but he enjoyed his body's new strength.

When his cock was slick, he hauled Ian to his feet and positioned him against the wall. Kicking his feet apart, he placed the large head of his cock against the young man's entrance and thrust the head in through the tight ring of muscles.

Ian shrieked in pain and tried to get away as the creature pushed more of his cock inside. He whimpered, the pain was too much, and his muscles clenched trying to keep the intruder out.

When the smoker wasn't watching the young Egyptian as he reached under the mattress of his cot and pulled out a metal rod three feet long. Ian had disassembled part of his cot the previous night, they had been planning on using it to escape. Khalid crept up behind the six foot ten inch creature, it was a full foot taller than he was, and he knew that he would have to split its skull if they were to escape. The Egyptian brought the steel pipe down with as much force as he could. The sound of the impact echoed across the lab. Khalid suddenly found himself thrown back against the bars and held two feet off the ground with his hands and legs spread out against the cold steel. He couldn't move a muscle and was forced to watch his friend and lover getting mercilessly raped.

The smoker's arms were wrapped around the young, muscled body beneath him helping the young immortal to remain on his feet. He kissed the golden locks on Ian's head, enjoying the anguished whimpers elicited from the young man's lips. CSM couldn't remember sex ever being so good, the tight heat of the young muscular body felt so much better than any woman he'd ever had.

Ian moaned as he felt the bristles teasing his anus and rectum, soon pleasure overcame pain his cock filled with blood and jutted out away from his body. No, he did not want to feel this way. A hideous creature was raping him; he tried to focus on the feel of the too-cold flesh against his back and the frigid breath on the back of his head. That helped his erection ease up slightly until the creatures clawed hand wrapped around it, bringing it back to life.

"You cannot deny that you are enjoying our coupling, my pretty Azure," the smoker purred. "My blue-eyed, golden-haired beauty. I shall dress you and Aton in the finest silks, and adorn you both in gold and jewels. You will make me the envy of all the other world leaders." CSM pushed harder and faster into the heat of his immortal, he felt his orgasm cresting and moved his hand along his immortal's cock wanting to bring him over the edge with him.

Ian shrieked as the creature came, its bristles hardened almost painfully, locking their two bodies together. Ian's seed shot out in milky spurts hitting the wall of the cell, his muscles clenched down on the bristles, shooting pain and pleasure up his spine. He slumped unconscious in the smoker's arms.

Cancerman gently pulled out, and scooped the unconscious immortal up in his arms and laid him on the cot. He then focused his attention on his pretty Aton still held spread eagle against the bars, and the creatures penis swelled and lengthened as he walked toward the frightened young man.

***

St. Petersburg  
The Winter Palace  
Friday, April 7  
9:30 a.m.

The first thing that Alex became aware of was the sweet fragrance of flowers. The second was that his body felt different, lighter, less weighed down by the pains of life. He slowly opened his eyes and was amazed by the colors that danced before them. The high arched ceiling over the bed had an exquisite, erotic mural painted on it. Alex gasped when he realized it was of his Fox. He didn't look as lovely as he did in real life, but it was a good likeness nonetheless, right down to the size and shape of his erect penis. The colors were remarkable and he stared at it mesmerized. He was too overcome by sensations to question where he was or what he was doing there.

Alex sat up and glanced around the rest of the bedroom. The sunlight pouring in through the high windows reflected off the crystals on the chandelier and cast an array of rainbows across one of the walls. Alex sat stunned over the vivid colors, he had never seen anything so amazing. His eyes drifted to the large bouquet of flowers as a sense of surrealism washed over him, he felt like he had awoken in a dream world. The colors and details his eyes were picking up were like none he'd ever beheld before.

"Alexei, I see you have finally rejoined us," Slava said, smiling as he stepped into the room carrying one of his infant daughters.

Krycek's heart fluttered as he stared at Slava and he found himself becoming aroused by the large man's presence. He shook himself suddenly, what was he thinking? He hated Slava. "What happened to me? I can't remember how I got here?"

Slava's nostrils flared slightly as the scent of the immortal excited him, and he almost dropped his baby. His heart leapt to his throat in dismay and he tightened his hold on her, then walked stiffly over to the bed and sat on the edge next to Alexei. "You were struck by lightening, and have spent the past four days recovering and changing."

The wonderful scent of the baby was too much for Alex to resist, he held out his arms for her. Slava transferred the infant into them along with her bottle. The baby had soft brown hair and peered up at him with coal black eyes, through thick lashes. "She's Fox's?" Alex bent and kissed the little baby's forehead as he cuddled her against his bare chest.

Slava smiled, Alexei looked absolutely radiant with the child held lovingly in his arms. "Yes, her name is Anatasja," he murmured, studying the sable-haired beauty and realizing suddenly that he was in love with Alexei. The young man had stolen his heart over the past few days. Only Fox had claimed his undying love so quickly, but there seemed to be a deeper connection between him and Alexei that he couldn't explain.

Krycek watched as the baby suckled from the bottle, worried, he looked up at Slava. "What did you mean, changing?"

"You're an immortal now, Alexei."

"No, that's not possible. I'm a sorcerer! It's impossible to change mutations," Krycek said fearfully.

Slava telepathically called to his daughter's nanny and within seconds the young woman appeared at the bedroom doorway. "My Tsar," Anna said curtseying.

"Anna, please take Anatasja back to the nursery."

After the young woman had left, Slava stood and held out his hand to Krycek. "Come, Alexei."

Krycek ignored his hand and climbed out of bed, trying to avoid contact with Slava's body.

Slava respected Krycek's wish and kept his hands to himself as he gestured for the obviously nervousness young man to precede him into the bathing room.

Krycek was at first baffled why Slava motioned him in here until he saw the full length mirror. He gasped at the image the mirror reflected back at him. "No, that isn't me. Slava, this is some sort of sick trick you're playing on me!"

"Nikolai," Slava corrected. He walked up behind Krycek and placed his hands on the smaller man's bare shoulders. "This is no trick, Alexei. Somehow God had decided to grace Russia with her own Russian-borne immortal. I've been present throughout your change. It was the most remarkable sight." Slava's hands trailed down as he talked and Krycek stared spellbound into the large man's black eyes, he unconsciously licked his lips with desire. The Cossack's hands splayed across Alexei's belly and pressed the immortal's body back against his. "When your womb is developed we shall have a brood of children together," he purred licking the side of Krycek's throat.

Krycek shot back suddenly with his elbow, catching Slava by surprise. The large man staggered back clutching his sternum.

"Never! Are you out of your fucking mind! I will never have children by you! Or anyone else for that matter! I have no intention of ever being pregnant," Krycek shouted, trembling with fury as the implication of what had happened to him sunk in like a lead weight around his neck.

Slava regained his breath and straightened. "Alexei, you will have no choice when the time comes. You will bear my children for Russia, and when Fox returns to us you will bear each other's children, in addition to mine."

Krycek looked around for a weapon, anything he could use to escape from this place. He needed to get back to Fox and Walter.

"There is no escape, my pretty pet. I will not be as careless with you as I was with Fox," Slava said stalking toward Krycek.

Krycek tried for a spinning kick, but Slava was ready for him and swiftly dodged the foot and caught Alex against his body. Krycek fought like a wildcat as he tried to free himself from the larger man's tight hold. Clawing uselessly at Slava's face as the larger Russian ruler held his wrists away from his body.

Slava chuckled and pushed him up against the tiled wall with a resounding thud and covered Krycek's smaller frame with his larger one. His finger trailed from his possession's delicate ear, across his high cheekbones and down to circle the pink, bowed lips, he bent and captured them with his own. The Tsar's hand kneaded and caressed Krycek's buttocks, pulling him closer against his body.

Krycek stopped struggling as an uncontrollable desire flowed through him, he tried to fight it, but found it impossible. He started kissing Slava back hungrily, rubbing his raging erection against the taller man's fabric-covered thigh.

Slava was taken aback by the younger man's suddenly wanton behavior, his first thought was that it was a trick until he read Alexei's mind and saw the desire there. He quickly unzipped his pants and toed off his shoes, shedding his pants, socks and underwear in one smooth motion, while never breaking contact with Alexei's lips. A tube of lubricant appeared in his hand and he quickly slicked himself up, at the same time he willed Alexei to relax his anal muscles for him.

Krycek wrapped his arms around Slava's neck as his mouth sucked eagerly, hungrily on the larger man's tongue. Slava steered him backward toward the counter and effortlessly lifted the young immortal onto it. Krycek leaned back against the cool surface of the mirror and wrapped his long legs around Slava's hips as he scooted his butt to the counter's edge and shamelessly spread himself open for the larger man.

Slava was being driven wild by the immortal's scent and his sluttish behavior. He tore off his remaining clothing careful not to disturb the long legs wrapped around his waist. His hand shook as he positioned his cock against the tight bud and pushed in with ease. He drove his cock in all the way until his balls rested against the cool edge of the counter. Slava then went back to kissing Alexei's sweet, pink lips.

"Oh God, Alexei, I love you," he purred, raining kisses all over the young man's beautiful face. "Feel my love filling you," Slava purred huskily, his hand sliding between their bodies and grasping Krycek's erection.

"Yes, fuck me, fill me, take me, love me," Krycek chanted, his legs tightened around Slava's waist. He loved the feeling of the large organ filling and stretching him. He was light-headed with desire, the feeling was better than any high he'd ever had from heroin.

"Anything you want, my beautiful Alexei," Slava said, sliding his cock out then thrusting it back into the tight heat. His heart soared at Alexei's moan of pleasure. Slava's hand found purchase on the younger man's buttocks as he pulled him closer to the counter's edge and drove his cock in deeper and harder. He was encouraged further by Krycek's cries and watched as the younger man closed his eyes, tossing his head back and losing himself in the sensation of his flesh. "God, you are absolutely beautiful, Alexei."

Krycek smiled at Slava's compliment. For some reason it pleased him that this man found him beautiful. His hands clutched the edge of the counter for leverage as he pushed up to meet Slava's downward thrust. He had never been entered so deeply or filled so tightly in his life, and he gave himself up to the sensations. Never before had he known such naked pleasure, it was different somehow, his rectum seemed to have nerve endings that heightened the sensations of being penetrated, and his entire body was tingling, not just his ass. It felt as if all of his whole being was one big erogenous zone. "Harder, Nikolai."

Alexei's use of his first name pushed Slava over the edge into ecstasy as he thrust one final time and came, filling his younger lover's body with his essence.

Krycek shuddered as the warm fluid flowed into him. He realized that he could actually feel its warmth as it filled his bowels. He had never truly felt, only imagined, the heat of Walter and Fox's semen. Was this due to his change, too? Fox never mentioned it, but then how would Fox know? He'd never had anal sex before his change. None of the immortals at the estate had either, he needed to find one that had and ask him.

Krycek whimpered as Slava withdrew, then he giggled as Slava's tongue tickled his belly. He looked down at the Tsar's full head of black hair as he lapped the semen from his chest and belly. Krycek hadn't even realized he had come, so focused was he on the feeling of the larger man's come spurting into his body. He felt a strange calm wash over him, love, he was in love with Slava. How was that possible?

"Come, my love. I want to bathe you then make love to you again. Slower this time," Slava said, pulling Alex off the counter. Krycek slumped against him, his legs too shaky to hold him upright. Slava tightened his hold around his lover's waist to keep him from falling. The Tsar stood with Alexei's head resting on his shoulder and Alexei's arms wrapped around his middle. Slava's new lover was slightly taller and more muscular than his Fox, and he weighed about twenty pounds more. Slava easily supported Alexei's weight as he waited for him to recover. By the time they made it to the spacious bathing pool it was already filled with warm, fragrant water.

Krycek sank appreciatively down into the soothing water. He rested his head on Slava's chest and traced patterns on the warm flesh with the tip of his finger. He had never experienced such an inner feeling of peace and tranquility. "I can't explain my feelings for you, Nikolai. I should hate you for what you've done to Fox. However, I'm finding that impossible to do. I don't know why I'm suddenly so attracted to you. I can't explain why I want to feel your arms around me or the need I have for you to love me."

"Alexei, you hated me until we kissed. Maybe it's nothing more than a strange chemical reaction between our two bodies," Slava sighed, hoping that it went deeper than that, he wanted Alexei's love, the type of love that Fox had never given him.

Krycek was startled by the sadness in the larger man's voice. Could this be what it was like to be genetically bonded? "It doesn't matter, Nikolai, what matters is how I feel for you now."

Slava bent and kissed Alexei's head, his hand trailed down to cup one firm buttock. He wondered how long it would take for Alexei to come to his senses and realize that he still hated him.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Friday, April 7  
1:30 p.m.

Hans Schatz's lips quivered as he read the letter from King Gullbrand. He looked up at Marat Fyodorov angrily. "You're part of this, aren't you?"

"No, Hans, I'm only the messenger. King Gullbrand's lead clairvoyant is a distant cousin of mine. I'm going back to Russia and my Tsar. I will take you with me and drop you off in Norway, if you would like?" Fyodorov offered uncomfortably. He didn't like doing his cousin's dirty work. He should have been on his way back to Russia by now, not risking his life bringing the young immortal a ransom note.

"No. I am not going with you, but neither are you going back to Russia," Schatz replied calmly.

Fyodorov was a bit taken a back when he saw the look of strength and determination in the young immortal's blue eyes. He realized that he and his cousin had misread this immortal's innocence as naivete, and now he was about to pay for that mistake.

"Ah, look, Hans, if you do not wish to go that is fine. I need to be leaving now," he said, realizing it was already too late, that Hans had been in telepathic communication with his lovers.

When he turned to flee out the door he ran smack dab into Frohike's fist and crumbled to the floor.

"Ouch! Dammit! I think I broke my hand," Frohike cried out, bouncing around Fyodorov's unconscious body, he held his hand cradled against his chest.

"Come here, Melvin, let me see." Schatz held out his hand to his lover, just as Hunter came rushing into the library.

Fyodorov had started to come around and Hunter hauled him roughly to his feet.

"Hans, what is going on?" Hunter asked, watching as Hans healed Frohike's bruised hand.

Schatz placed a kiss on the older man's knuckles. "Gabriel, Rory and Alex were captured by Gullbrand's men a week ago. Alex is now in Russia with Slava. Gullbrand is holding Rory and Jonathan hostage. He will free them if I turn myself over to him," he said, handing Hunter the letter from Gullbrand.

Frohike glared at Fyodorov. The Russian had his hand over his eye and was clearly afraid.

"You've been blocking Jeff and I so we couldn't see that Alex and Rory were captured or in danger. Why? You can't go back to Russia, if you do Slava will kill you. What did you have to gain by betraying the hospitality we've shown you?" Frohike asked, having a hard time controlling his temper.

"You are wrong. Slava has forgiven me and has guaranteed me my old position back," Fyodorov said defiantly.

Hunter shook the small man. "Why would Slava forgive you? What did you give him?"

Fyodorov peered up at him smugly. The little man's left eye was swelling shut. "I gave him what is rightly Russia's to begin with, our own immortal."

The three men were clearly baffled. "What to you mean, Marat? Russia doesn't have an immortal," Schatz said.

"It does now. Alexei Krycek is her immortal."

"WHAT!"

Fyodorov went on, there was no longer any need for secrecy. "The change Alexei had been going through would have eventually left him human again. Only he suffered a freak accident while in the midst of the change. He was wearing an anti-power cuff on his ankle and when Alexei tried to escape the cuff was struck by lightening causing a reaction to take place within his body. Instead of being killed, he was mutated into an immortal." The Russian clairvoyant tried to appease his captors and said, "My friends, there is no need to worry, Alexei is safely in the Tsar's hands where he belongs. The Tsar will never allow anything to happen to him. Now if you don't mind I think that I'll be leaving."

"The only place you're going is to jail," Frohike growled.

"On what charge? I have done nothing legally wrong. My misleading you and young Jeffrey isn't a crime," the Russian replied indignantly.

Hunter pushed the little man into a chair. "We cannot legally arrest you, but you are not leaving here. We can't take the chance that you will tip off Gullbrand or Slava to our intentions for getting our family members back."

"King Gullbrand will know immediately if Hans does not make contact with him. Then he will kill Mr. MacIver ... " Fyodorov stopped speaking when he spotted Shinji Takeda standing in the doorway.

Takeda felt the world around him dim as he shakily walked into the room; he had been deathly worried about his lover. Rory and Alex should have been back with Jonathan days ago. "Hans, what's going on? What's happened to Rory?"

Hans rose and wrapped his arms around the smaller man and guided Takeda over to his chair and helped him to sit. He took Takeda's smaller hand in his as he knelt next to the chair. "Shinji, he's going to be okay. King Gullbrand is holding him hostage, but he won't hurt Rory as long as I turn myself over to him."

"Hans, you can't do that. There has to be another way," Takeda said, looking pleadingly at Hunter. "Have you talked to Walter?"

"No, Shinji, we just found out." Hunter sighed, "I hate to bother him with this, but we're going to need his help to rescue our friends," Hunter looked at Fyodorov then Frohike. "We'll lock him up in the storage room off the wine cellar. Then we'll call a family meeting."

***

Alex turned around in Slava's arms and cuddled against his broad chest. He playfully nipped at Slava's nipple, delighting in the taste of the salty flesh. He had never felt this way toward anyone other than Fox. Even Walter didn't touch his heart the way his Nikolai had. Nikolai, Alex smiled, he hadn't questioned too deeply why the man he had hated with a passion a few hours ago he now loved with all of his heart. Fox should be here with them, he wanted to feel the warmth of both men against his body.

Slava smiled down at the head resting against his chest and ran his fingers through the tousled, silky hair. He was beside himself with happiness, Alexei had told him that he loved him. Slava couldn't believe his luck, he thought he'd have to work for months before Alexei would even accept being in his bed. He had never won Fox's love, but in a few short hours he had Alexei swearing his undying love for him. Slava still loved Fox, but his love for Alexei was different, they had a connection that he and Fox never shared.

Krycek sighed contentedly and closed his eyes falling into an exhausted sleep.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Friday, April 7  
3:30 p.m.

Skinner ran his hand over his scalp as he paced over to the window. He couldn't leave Fox, not now, not ever. He was pissed, no one messed with his family. No more. He had enough. He'd followed the rules his whole life, but the game had been change. To win he needed to make up his own rules. Skinner turned back to Scully and the men in the room. "King Gullbrand's men are spread out around Scandinavia putting down resistance to his reign, and he also has an active campaign going against Denmark. His forces are spread thin. I think it is time that we retrieve our citizens from the coalition countries. I'm going to assemble teams of sorcerers and clairvoyants from the FBI, CIA, NSA, and the Special Forces. Gabriel, Kazuo, I want you to accompany the team in rescuing our people from Gullbrand."

Worried, Scully looked at him. "Walter, Congress is still debating how they want to get our people back, they're talking trade sanctions. They'll never approve your request to send in teams of sorcerers to those countries," she said.

"Screw Congress," Skinner growled. "I don't plan on requesting approval, not when my family's and friends' lives are in danger. I won't stand by any longer and watch our countrymen wither in slavery, not when I can do something about it!"

Hunter smiled at the fire he saw blazing in the depths of Skinner's eyes. "How many sorcerers are you talking about, Walter?" he asked. If anyone could assemble a large fighting force it was Skinner. The A.D. had garnered a lot of support amongst the different government agencies and military during the invasion. It was his leadership that had eventually turned the tide against the invaders.

"Five or six thousand should do it," Skinner replied.

"Thousand!" Frohike whistled. "Gullbrand will wet his pants when he sees a force that size on his border."

"That's the idea, Melvin. If I sent in five hundred sorcerers, Gullbrand would put up a fight. However, he would never dare fight against five thousand of America's best sorcerers. He's too smart for that. Gullbrand will turn over our people, including Rory and Jonathan," Skinner said.

"Then it's on to Russia to rescue Alex?" Frohike questioned.

Skinner frowned. "No. Slava's forces are forty times as large as Gullbrand's. I would need a lot more than five thousand sorcerers to go up against him on his own soil."

"How do you plan to rescue Alex then?" Schatz asked.

"I plan to go to Russia myself and bring Alex home once Fox is better," Skinner replied, he had no idea how he'd do that but he would. He was still having a hard time grasping that his half-brother was now an immortal.

"Walter, it could be weeks or months before Mulder is well. You can't leave Alexei in Slava's hands for that long!" Pyetr Yermolov snapped.

"I have no choice! Don't you think I want Alex back? But I can't risk thousands of men's lives to rescue him. Pyetr, he's an immortal now! A Russian immortal. You know that Slava and the Russian people are not going to give him up without a fight," Skinner growled.

Yermolov suddenly looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Walter. Of course you are right. Russia will never give up Alexei."

"Melvin, can you sit with Fox? I need to start organizing our forces." Skinner had several sorcerers in mind to lead his army against Gullbrand and the rest of the coalition. He needed to convene a meeting with them. The operation had to get underway in the next forty-eight hours.

"Sure, Walter. Hans and I will both sit with him until you get back," Frohike said.

"Melvin, I'm going to need Hans with me. I want him to go with Gabriel and our forces to Germany."

"No. He could call Gullbrand from the estate he doesn't have to leave the country!" Frohike growled.

"That wouldn't work. Gullbrand will only believe Hans is on his way to him if he receives the message in flight over the Atlantic. I want Gullbrand to be taken totally by surprise when five thousand sorcerers surround his country. I don't want to give him time to call the other coalition countries for reinforcements."

Hunter looked over at Frohike. "Don't worry, Melvin, I won't let any harm come to him."

"See that you don't, Gabriel," Frohike said, accepting reluctantly that it was important for the mission's success to have Hans along.

***

The Winter Palace  
Monday, April 10  
6:30 a.m.

Krycek stood at the edge of the roof and leaned against the gold railing overlooking St. Petersburg and watched the sunrise. The roof garden was only assessable from the Tsar's private apartments. Krycek looked around the roof at the statues and flower pots, it must be beautiful up here in the summer. The stone pots were still full of snow, but most of the roof and benches were snow free. Krycek took a deep breath relishing the crisp freshness of the early morning air, spring was in the air. He walked over to a stone bench and sat to think about the strange twist his life had taken.

He had been with Slava for four days now and didn't regret for an instant the love he felt for Slava. The man was interesting, highly intelligent, and handsome. The callous mobster that he knew from years ago seemed to have been replaced by a firm but compassionate leader. Krycek wondered if the babies hadn't helped in changing Slava's disposition. Children had a way of mellowing people. He frowned sadly, he missed his daughter and niece. He missed Fox and Walter, too. Krycek frowned something wasn't right about his feelings for Slava, he tried to put his finger on it. However, he was unable to think past his desire and love for Nikolai.

Slava stood in the open doorway that led down to his apartments and watched Krycek. The sunlight was shining off Alexei's rich sable hair, framing his angelic face. He glanced around the roof at the frozen garden he had built for Fox. Fox. His Fox. He still wanted him as much as he wanted Alexei.

Alex felt Slava's presence, he turned and smiled up at him, and as if he were reading the Tsar's mind he said, "Fox should be here with us, Nikolai, we can both protect and love him. I'm sure in time he will learn to love you as much as I do. I want to phone him and ask him to come. However, Walter would never understand, he'll never allow Fox to leave him," Krycek sighed. "I should at least call Fox to tell him I'm okay. I don't want him to worry. I need to check on my daughter, too," he said, chewing thoughtfully on his bottom lip. He didn't like being separated from Fox and Faith. He'd work at convincing Fox that Nikolai wasn't the monster they'd thought him to be, and maybe he could convince Walter to share Fox with them. Allow Fox to come live here with them every other month. He frowned sadly; he wanted to be with Walter too, so that wouldn't work. A foursome was definitely out.

Slava frowned, he hadn't wanted to tell Alexei about Fox's accident, but there was no way he could avoid it now. "Alexei, I need to tell you something about Fox, but I want you to promise me that you'll remain calm."

"What? Don't you want him here with us?"

Slava sat next to Alex on the bench taking his hand. "That's not it, my love. I want Fox to be with us. I love him as much as I love you. Someone in your FBI tried to kill Fox. From what my agents have discovered about his condition, it will be quite some time before Fox will be well enough to join us here."

All color drained from Krycek's face. "I must go to him," he said, standing up.

Slava grabbed his wrist and hauled him back down. "Alexei, as much as it pains me to deny you anything, I cannot allow you to leave. Fox will be fine, you can do nothing for him."

Krycek pulled away and stood straight, he eyes locked with Slava's. "I'm an immortal. That means I have the ability to heal, so you see, Nikolai, there is something I can do for Fox."

"Alexei, there are four immortals at Foxfire Glenn Estate. They can heal Fox, you don't have to go. I don't want to lose you, not so soon after we've finally found each other. Please, stay," Slava pleaded for the first time in his life, he didn't have it in him to force Alexei to stay with him. He knew if he did, he'd likely lose the love that his beautiful lover had for him.

Krycek sat on the bench and pulled the handsome Russian ruler into his arms. "Nikolai, all the immortals at Foxfire Glenn are pregnant, they wouldn't be able to heal Fox, not without taking the chance that they may harm their unborn babies. I promise that I'll come back to you, but I must go to him."

"Very well, Alexei, I will go with you. We will take my private jet," Slava said standing, helping his lover to his feet.

***

Amaranthine Temple  
New Orleans  
Monday, April 10  
9:30 a.m.

Reverend Xsavior knelt on the stone floor within the temple room of his church. The projection of the large Seraphim stood before him. "My Lord, the gateway will be ready within the month."

"Very good, Xsavior, you have served me well. I shall see that you are amply rewarded for your loyalty," King Xowolfe purred, gazing down with contempt at the other humans supplicating themselves before him. He would see that they were all amply rewarded indeed.

"Is there anything else, my Lord, requires?" Xsavior asked, staring up at the beautiful, sable winged being.

"I will need to know Fox Mulder's precise location when I arrive on your world. See that you have the information ready for me."

"Yes, my Lord." Xsavior could almost taste the powers that the Seraphim would be rewarding him with for his loyal service. He would be elevated above the sorcerers with the powers he would gain.

King Xowolfe stepped off the communication portal ending the contact with the humans. Xobonoa stood waiting for him. "My King, do you think it is wise to kill these creatures once you gain access to the gateway?"

"They are insects, Xobonoa. They betray their own people, what use do I have for their kind?"

"They are loyal to you. They may prove useful once we gain access to Earth."

"I will take your advise to heart, my brother. Tell Xochipilli that I would like to see him and Xoric for the evening meal," the King commanded as he left the portal room.

***

Alaska  
Monday, April 10  
9:30 a.m.

The consortium assassins stood trembling, from both cold and fear, on the frozen tundra as the terrifying creature they knew was their boss gave them orders. They jumped as he tapped a hooked claw against the chest of their fellow assassin. A claw that could disembowel a man in a heartbeat.

"I want my castle built here," the smoker said, pointing with a clawed finger to the top of the mountain that looked over the Alaskan countryside. His other hand held two gold leashes that were attached to gold collars around his beautiful immortals' throats. Both his beauties were swathed in furs from head to toe to protect them from the cold Alaskan climate. The cold did not bother the smoker, it felt soothing against his flesh. "See that the n'thral slaves are purchased and brought here immediately. I want the construction to begin at once," he said, puffing a cigarette.

"Ah, sir, what do we use for building materials?"

Cancerman waved his hand and tall piles of cut timber, stone, and marble appeared on the snow cover ground. "You can start with this. Send men down to the states to their Builder's Depot for whatever else you need. Here is the floor plan I expect you to follow," the smoker said, handing the assassin a several tubes of rolled blueprints and a briefcase. "There is two million U.S. dollars inside, if you need more ask." Tugging on the leashes he clicked his tongue, "Come, my beauties, I will show you our temporary home until the castle is built." He pulled them in the direction of a large log cabin.

Ian gazed around the rough Alaskan terrain. He had come here twice on photo shoots. If he and Khalid could escape, he was sure that he'd be able to get them safely through the Alaskan wilderness and eventually across the ocean and back to Australia.

***

St. Petersburg  
Monday, April 10  
11:30 a.m.

The Tsar's personal secretary came running down the palace steps stopping in front of the Tsar's limousine. Slava stood beside it giving final instructions to two of his Generals. As Sidorov waited, he glanced into the back of the limo at Krycek. The young immortal appeared agitated and upset.

Slava's voice interrupted his thoughts. "What is it, Sidorov?"

"Tsar Nikolai, you have an urgent call from King Gullbrand," he said, handing Slava the cell phone he was carrying.

"Thor, make it quick I'm on my way to America," Slava said, sliding into the back of his limousine and motioning for the driver to go.

"Nikolai, I need your help. My country is under attack by the Americans."

Slava pulled Krycek next to him and turned the phone so his lover could listen into the conversation. "What did you expect? You attacked them first and you have enslaved their citizens. Although, I'll admit that I'm surprised they're attacking you so soon. I would have expected them to wait a few more months, until they had exhausted all diplomatic avenues first."

"It's that American sorcerer Walter Skinner, he went against his government and launched this attack himself," Gullbrand said indignantly. "He's going to go after you next, Nikolai. You are holding his brother against his will, so it would benefit you to help me now."

"I don't think so, Thor. Alexei is with me willingly. In fact, we are on our way to see Walter Skinner in America. Take my advice, my friend, give the Americans what they are after and hope that they don't decide to avenge themselves upon you."

Krycek leaned back and turned his head away, he looked out the tinted windows as the car drove through the city. He was angry with himself. Since he started sharing Slava's bed he hadn't given a second thought to Rory or Jonathan. They could have been killed for all his selfishness. What was happening to him? He hadn't even thought about calling Fox until today. Here Walter was stoically fighting to rescue Rory and the captured Americans all while he was probably going out of his mind with worry over Fox. Krycek remotely heard Slava end the call with Gullbrand.

Slava chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Krycek. "That brother of yours is a true Russian. He'd have made me a great General. He somehow managed to pull together a force of over five thousand sorcerers. He ... " Slava stopped talking when he sensed that something was wrong with his lover. "Alexei, what is it?"

"Nikolai, don't take this wrong, but there is something seriously wrong with the feelings we are having for each other. I think you were right when you said it might be a chemical reaction. Shinji had found a link between immortals and some of their lovers that connects them genetically. I think we may be genetically bonded."

"What does it matter, Alexei? We love each other, is that wrong?"

"Yes. The feelings that I have for you are so strong that they have caused me to forget about my family and friends. I've put you before Walter. I was willing to steal Fox from him, not even thinking about what that would do to him."

"What are you saying, Alexei?" Slava's heart ached, he was afraid that Alexei was going to walk out of his life.

"What I am saying, Nikolai, is that when we get to America I will be going to Foxfire Glenn alone. I don't want you near Fox. He cannot be part of what we have together. Fox belongs with Walter." Krycek watched Slava's face closely.

"Then you will be coming back to Russia with me?"

"Yes. However, I won't be living with you on a permanent basis. I will be dividing my time between you and Fox and Walter," Krycek replied.

"So, Walter Skinner gets you and Fox," Slava was having a hard time keeping his temper. He didn't like this arrangement at all.

Krycek expected this reaction and knew he had to defuse it quickly or else Slava would refuse to allow him to leave at all. He turned around in his seat and straddled Slava's lap, holding the larger man's head between his hands, Alex kissed him for all he was worth. He was trying to assure Slava that he wasn't losing him, it would all be worth it to share him and forget about Fox. He pulled back and looked into the Cossack's lust-filled, ebony pools. "If you don't agree to this, Nikolai, you will lose everything that we have found together."

"You're a sneaky bastard, Alexei. You leave me no choice but to agree. Come, our plane awaits," Slava said gruffly, and waited for the driver to open their door. He would eventually find a way to get both Fox and Alexei, but for now he couldn't risk losing Alexei's love.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 3 - SBS  
by Jo B.  


NC-17  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the third book in my AU series "Life from the Ashes - SBS." You might want to read the prequel and the first two books of the series to understand this one.  
I would like to thank my beta-readers Laurie, Cerulean Blue, Kiyoko, Nicole, Michael, and Susan for all their hard work and patience in editing this story and plot suggestions.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

***

Chapter 15  
Inner Turmoil

Oslo  
Monday, April 10  
4:30 p.m.

King Gullbrand looked on with disgust as Rory MacIver affectionately embraced a young Japanese major. He didn't question what a Japanese officer was doing with an American military unit; he knew all about Major Kazuo Sawada and his connection to America and MacIver. Gullbrand glanced over the hostile faces of the Americans filling his throne room, his country was under their control. His only small bit of satisfaction came from watching Havock who stood beside him fuming. The Australian was losing all of his hard gained slaves, too.

"Damn, Kazuo, you're a sight for sore eyes," MacIver drawled.

Sawada looked his friend over carefully for any signs of mistreatment. "Rory, were you treated okay?"

"Surprising I was treated well, which is more than I can say about how these bastards treated Alex! Kazuo, he was in bad shape the last time I saw him. They told me that Slava has Alex now," MacIver growled bitterly.

"We know where Alex is, Rory. Don't worry, Walter will think of a way to get him back. We must get you and Jonathan safely back home. Shinji told me not to come back without you or I'd be sleeping on the sofa," Sawada quipped, smiling, before turning to the tall, handsome, black man at MacIver's side. "Jonathan, it is good to see you again. Dana has been going out of her mind with worry," he said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"Kazuo. How is Dana?" Doctor Carter asked, gripping the major's hand.

"She says she's fine, but I don't think she's been getting enough sleep for a woman in her condition."

Carter's eyes turned sad. "This must have been difficult for her. So now what?"

"We have helicopters standing by to take us back to Germany, from there we take a transport plane back home," Sawada informed his two friends. "If you'll both excuse me for a moment." Sawada turned and walked over to an American colonel who was heading up the operation to recover the imprisoned Americans from all the coalition countries. The colonel had been barking orders to his men as they attached power cuffs to Gullbrand's and Havock's sorcerers.

"Colonel Drake, Walter Skinner wants this man sent back to prison in America. He is an escaped serial killer," Sawada said, nodding his head toward Havock.

Havock balked at the mere mention of going back to prison. "Wait one bloody minute! The United States has no jurisdiction over me!" he growled.

"Shut up, Aussie! Consider yourself lucky that I don't just take you out back and put a bullet through your head," the Colonel snapped, turning to two large marines. "Put this man in irons!"

"Thor, do something," Havock said as the marines started attaching leg irons around his ankles over the steel anti-power cuff that was already there.

Gullbrand ignored his friend and spoke to the Colonel. "What are your intentions in regards to my country, Colonel?"

Colonel Drake gritted his teeth, he wanted to teach this bastard a lesson for attacking his country and enslaving his citizens. However, he was a trained military man and well disciplined to follow orders. "I am here to retrieve the Americans you abducted from my country, and nothing more. As long as you and your people don't give us any trouble no one will be killed or harmed."

"We'll give you no trouble, Colonel. Take your people and go." Gullbrand turned and walked up the few steps to his throne and sat, he watched as Havock was forcefully dragged from the room. He needed to regroup after this defeat. He knew that he had gotten off easy this time, he'd be more careful from now on. He'd find a way to get Hans.

***

Russian Embassy  
Washington, DC  
Monday, April 10  
5:30 p.m.

Walter Skinner drove his SUV through the gates of the Russian Embassy. He had been surprised and relieved when Alex had called him and asked to be picked up from here. Skinner parked in front of the entrance and made his way up the steps. Two guards stationed out front opened the doors for him and he stepped into the lobby and stopped dead in his tracks. Alex was waiting for him, standing next to Slava. Skinner didn't give the large Cossack a second glance; he was too surprised by Alex. Alex was absolutely breathtaking. Skinner realized that until this moment he hadn't really believed that Alex had become an immortal. Alex bestowed a radiant smile on him. His pearly white teeth glowed against pink bowed lips, making Skinner's cock twitch with lust.

Krycek walked over to Skinner. "Walter, thanks for picking me up," he said, hugging and kissing him. "Nikolai, refused to allow me to drive myself home. God, now I know how Fox feels."

"Nikolai," Skinner mouthed. "Alex, how are you? He didn't hurt you, did he?" He nodded toward Slava as his hand lovingly caressed the side of Alex's face, stroking over the smooth flesh of his cheek as he stared into eyes greener than an Irish glade.

"Walter, Nikolai would never hurt me," Krycek protested. "Let's go home, I'm anxious to be with Fox."

Skinner wanted to ask Alex what the hell was going on. He expected Alex to head for the door, but instead the young man turned and walked back over to Slava. What Alex did next appalled and shocked Skinner. He watched in stunned silence as his half-brother and lover kissed Slava hungrily, wantonly.

Alex rested one hand on Slava's broad chest while looking into his lover's eyes. "I'll be gone for at least a few weeks, Nikolai. After Fox recovers there are a few issues we need to work out first before I can return to you."

"Alexei, I cannot be without you for that long," Slava said, pulling him into a tight embrace, not wanting to let him go.

"I don't want to be apart from you that long either, but Fox is more important to me than my own needs and desires. I have to be with him now."

"I will fly back to this country each weekend, Alexei. I would like you to join me here," Slava said softly, kissing his lover's sweet lips.

Krycek sighed happily against his lips. "I'll see you in five days then."

Skinner finally found his voice, he was furious, the tendons in his neck were straining and his face took on a deep shade of red as he roared, "ALEX, WHAT THE *HELL* IS GOING ON? YOU'RE NOT FUCKING THIS BASTARD, ARE YOU?"

Krycek tensed then slowly walked away from Slava. "Walter, calm down. It's a long story, I'll tell you on the drive back to the estate," he replied calmly, grabbing the large man's hand, he started to pull Skinner out of the embassy when Slava's voice called out to him.

"Alexei, you tell your *brother* that you are mine and that we *love* each other."

"LOVE! WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE MEAN BY LOVE?" Skinner bellowed as Krycek dragged him down the steps to his SUV.

"Stop shouting and get the fuck in the truck, Walter. I'll drive, it's obvious that you're in no condition to," Krycek snapped, taking the keys from the pocket of Walter's jeans.

Skinner climbed in the passenger side still pissed, but his voice was quieter. "Alex, that man kidnapped and raped Fox. How can you be in love with someone like that? What do you think this will do to Fox when he finds out?"

"Walter, I hadn't planned for this to happen. I can't expect you to understand the way I feel -- I feel complete with Nikolai, he's a part of me. Even now I feel a deep ache in my heart at being separated from him." Krycek steered the SUV onto the freeway.

"What are you going to do? Leave us for him?" Skinner asked bitterly.

Alex emitted a sad chuckle. "I could never leave you or Fox. You are both a part of my life, Walter. I love you and Fox too much to ever let go. I want to divide my time between here and Russia."

Skinner sighed sadly, staring out the window at the passing scenery. "Why do I suddenly have a feeling of dejà vu?"

"I'm sorry, Walter. It was never my intention to hurt you."

"You're genetically bonded with him aren't you?"

"I ... I think so."

"Then we just need to find a way to cure you," Skinner said with hope.

"It's not a disease, Walter."

"It's not normal, Alex."

"Whatever," Krycek muttered.

***

China  
Monday, April 10  
6:30 p.m.

Emperor Kong Woo Long reined in his horse and admired the sweeping valley below with it lakes and rice paddies. He saw several small villages scattered across the lush terrain. Sitting in front of him in the saddle was his immortal mate Li Chou. Kong's hand covered the slight swell of his immortal's abdomen, Chou was ripe with his child. He affectionately kissed the back of the young man's head. On the high ground above this fertile valley he would build a stronghold for his love and their future children.

Kong turned in his saddle and motioned for his general. "Put the slaves to work here, General Zhu."

Duffy watched the Emperor from his position in the long line of slaves following behind Kong's massive army on foot. He could easily see over the heads of the human slaves, some of who had started seeking his protection from the other n'thral slaves. Duffy worried about what would happen when his supply of sexual suppressants ran out. Each dosage lasted three months and he only had three dosages left.

From the cover of a nearby forest several pairs of eyes watched the large army with it long line of slaves. One pair in particular stare with amazement at the giant n'thral in the center of the column, who was surrounded by human slaves. What sort of n'thral was this that humans would go to for protection? The blue eyes blazed with a bright passion as he watched the muscular n'thral scoop up a small boy and perch him lovingly on his massive shoulder so the boy could see over the heads in the column. The young man adjusted the black scarf he wore around his head. It hid his features, covering his hair, nose, and mouth, only his eyes were visible, and those he took pains to conceal behind dark sunglasses. The rest of his outfit was also black. Leather britches and boots, topped by a loose black cotton shirt. Over that he wore a long, black duster. The only color came from the tortoise handled throwing knives that protruded from the tops of his boots. He carried other weapons on his lean body, but none of those were visible.

"C'mon, Ari, we need to get back to the village and pack. This part of China has just gotten too hot for our presence," a roguish Australian whispered into the ear of his taller companion. Then he cautiously moved deeper into the forest away from the advancing army. The other four men in the group crept after him.

Ari Summers stood there a moment longer watching the n'thral who held an unexplainable fascination for him. He went out of his way to avoid all contact with n'thrals, while he could disguise the way he looked, he couldn't disguise the way he smelled. The anti-pheromone drug worked on his human and sorcerer companions, but it wasn't strong enough to totally dissuade n'thrals if they got too close to him. He glanced one final time at the giant before turning and following his companions.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Monday, April 10  
7:00 p.m.

Krycek was weeping as he hugged his daughter. He had missed her a lot, but hadn't realized how much until this moment. What kind of father was he, to put another man before his own child? Faith had looked at him puzzled at first, not recognizing him. His voice finally convinced her that this was her Daddy.

"Daadee," she squealed with delight.

"Oh, Cutie, Daddy missed you. Have you been a good girl for Uncle Walter and Daddy Fox?"

"Fox sleep , Daadee," Faith pouted, her lower lip stuck out as she looked at him sadly.

Skinner caressed the back of the baby's head with his finger. "Ssh, Cutie, Daddy Alex will try to wake Fox. Alex, they both have been crying constantly for Fox. I keep telling them that he is sleeping. I can't even allow them to see him in his present condition." The large man wiped at a tear that made its way down his cheek.

Krycek wiped at his own tears. "Dana, can you take Faith? I want to see Fox now."

He followed Skinner upstairs to the bedroom they had used while suffering from SBS. Fox lay inside a glass-enclosed cylinder. Alex gasped when he saw him. Fox was in a lot worse condition than he had imagined. Krycek turned away and buried his face in Skinner's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the large man, seeking comfort from the pain he was feeling. "Walter, I don ... I don't think I'll be able to heal him all at once," he sobbed bitterly.

"I didn't expect you to, Alex. Just try to heal him little bit at a time," Skinner soothed holding him close as he kissed the top of Alex's head then gently pushed him away. Skinner's hands were on Krycek's shoulders as he stared into two green pools of liquid misery. "Fox is alive, Alex, he needs you -- I need you," he said earnestly.

Skinner's hands trembled as he opened the glass cylinder and stepped back allowing his half-brother access to their lover. He watched as Alex lay a gentle hand on the burnt ruins of Fox's face and chest.

"I'm going to have to sleep afterwards, Walter."

"Don't worry, Alex, I'll take care of you. Just do it," Skinner pleaded.

Krycek tried to do what he'd seen Fox do hundreds of times in the past. He was amazed when he felt the healing energy flow into him and he started channeling it into the love of his life.

Skinner watched excitedly as the warm golden glow surrounded Alex's and Fox's bodies. When the glow faded he was there to catch Alex as he fell, already unconscious. Skinner easily scooped him up into his powerful arms and carried him over to the bed, laying Alex on top of the bed covers. He then went back to Fox and sighed with relief at the marked improvement that he saw. Fox's nose and hair had been re-grown and his limbs had the start of bones. Skinner slowly lowered the lid on the cylinder then went back to attend to Alex.

From past experience with Fox, Skinner determined that Alex would probably sleep for at least two days and he wanted him to be comfortable. Skinner removed Alex's shoes and socks then started unbuttoning his shirt. He had to stop when he had Alex down to only his pants, he held out his hand and a syringe appeared in it. "Alex, you might as well get used to taking an anti-pheromone shot. Because when I make love to you I'd like for you to be conscious," he said, giving Krycek the shot and waiting for his own ardor to diminish before he finished undressing him. He had just gotten Alex settled under the covers when there was a knock on the door. Skinner looked up as Takeda, Blaise, and Hawk strolled into the room. All three men immediately went over to check on Fox.

"He looks better, Walter. We still feel guilty about not being able to use our healing powers to help Mulder," Takeda said, walking over and sitting next to Skinner on the bed.

"We've talked about this before, Shin. I don't want any of you three to jeopardize the health of your unborn babies. Besides, can you imagine the kind of pain Fox would feel if he were the reason that something happened to one of your babies?" Skinner's hand was unconsciously playing with Krycek's thick, silky locks.

Blaise stepped over to the bed and looked down at Krycek. "Well it's lucky for us that Alex is back. He's a beauty isn't he? You're going to have a harder time protecting him than Mulder. Don't you think?"

"Okay you three, what's the bet and for how much?" Skinner asked, looking sternly at them.

"Bet? What bet?"

"Justin, out with it," Skinner growled.

"Okay, big guy, don't blow a gasket. We only placed a bet on the first major blowout between you and Alex over him leaving the estate without your protection. After all, Joe and I need to recoup some of the babysitting hours we've already lost to Shinji, he's up to thirty free hours," Blaise replied.

Skinner closed his eyes as a headache pounded behind his temples. "Changing into an immortal was tough enough on Fox, but it is going to be even harder on Alex, especially after being a sorcerer. He's always been used to going where he's wanted without fear. He'd enter dangerous establishments that most men would steer clear of. Alex is a fighter and he's not going to like or tolerate the need to be protected. So does anyone have three weeks from today picked?"

"Ah, Rory does. He's picked every day from here until May 10th," Shinji said.

"You've heard from Rory?" Skinner asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Walter, I just got off the phone with him. The guys will be home sometime before morning. The mission went successfully. Colonel Drake is arranging for the transportation of all the American prisoners. Kazuo said that Drake would like to discuss the rest of the mission with you and General Kline," Takeda said.

"Damn, I should have been in communication with him hours ago. Shin, would you mind sitting with Alex and Fox? I need to call General Kline," Skinner said, climbing off the bed. He paused in the doorway. "I'm happy Rory is okay, Shin."

"Thanks, Walter," Takeda said.

Skinner had a lot of work to do. Congress was not pleased that he went behind their backs and launched an attack against a sovereign nation. He needed to work at appeasing them, while at the same time strengthening his power base against the possibility that they would take direct action against him and his family. He hoped that the American public would support him once they saw their citizens returning.

***

China  
Wednesday, April 12  
10:30 p.m.

Ari Summers removed his clothing and carefully hung each piece up. He placed a knife and a gun next to the full bathtub. "You can leave now, Paul," he said to his childhood friend Paul Danforth. Paul was a sorcerer and he and Ari had been partners in crime for most of their lives. Their families had been neighbors, and the two boys had been best friends longer than either man could remember. They had established a small gang when they were only in their teens, and except for two members who died during a botched bank robbery, all of the gang were still together. They went from petty robbery to drug trafficking to extortion and finally to selling their guns to the highest bidder.

"Is the water hot enough, Ari? I can heat it some more," Paul offered, watching his beautiful red-headed friend sink into the tub. He had used his powers in this small backward village to fill the tub. There was no running water in the small farm house. He stood admiring Ari, outside of himself and their seven member gang no one else had seen Ari's face since he became an immortal almost two years ago.

"The water is fine, Paul, I'd really like some privacy if you don't mind?"

"Ah sure. Just call me if you need anything."

After Paul had left Ari rested his hand over the swell of his belly. He was still embarrassed by his weakness, he had begged Paul to fuck him through his navel, although he had never had the desire to be with another man before and was still a virgin when it came to male-on-male sex. The urge to have a baby had become too uncontrollable. Now he was pregnant with his best friend's baby. Thirty years old, without a home, and pregnant. What would his mother have said? He wanted to go back to Australia. Ari hadn't been able to tell Paul his fear about being in a foreign land when it was time for him to deliver his child.

His mind turned back to the immense n'thral slave who had been on his thoughts constantly. He wanted to see the n'thral again. Ari was surprised that the mere thought of the n'thral aroused him. He had always hated and feared n'thrals, but there was something different about this particular n'thral. Maybe Paul would be able to work out a deal with Emperor Kong for their services, then he could see that giant again.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, April 15  
7:00 a.m.

Krycek sipped from the coffee cup relishing the rich flavor. He had been surprised at the sensual pleasure eating and drinking brought as his taste buds had become more acute after his change. Fox had never mentioned the positive aspects of being an immortal. Krycek glanced over at the cylinder. Fox required at least two more healings, which caused Alex to call Slava to delay their plans to meet for the weekend. Slava had not been happy, but he finally agreed that healing Fox was far more important. Krycek smiled over at Walter who was sitting reading the morning newspaper, the older man had been very attentive to his every need. His smile evaporated as a sharp pain laced through his body causing him to drop the coffee cup.

Skinner leapt to his feet and rushed to Krycek's side. "Alex, what's wrong?" he asked, removing the breakfast tray from off the young man's lap, careful not to spill any of the hot coffee pooled on its surface.

Krycek immediately curled into a ball as the pain became more intense. "God, Walter, it hurts. I don't know what the fuck is wrong!" he cried out.

Skinner realized instantly what was wrong. "Alex, I think you are experiencing sexual withdrawal pains."

Krycek's mind barely heard him, his whole being felt like it was being pulled apart. "Walter, fuck me, please!"

"Are you sure, Alex? Wouldn't you rather wait for Slava?" Skinner couldn't help being cruel, it had been eating away at him that once Fox was healed Alex would be leaving them for Slava.

"Walter, please," Krycek begged.

The sound of pain in his lover's voice had Skinner feeling guilty at using Alex's condition to punish him, and he stripped off his clothes in record time. "Alex, do you realize that once I take you, I'll have a hard time ever letting you go again?"

"I want you, Walter, please don't hold my need for Nikolai against me," Krycek moaned. "Think of Fox! I can't heal him when I'm like this?"

"Alex, Fox has nothing to do with my feelings for you. I'm fucking you because I love you, and I want you. I don't want to see you suffer. I only wish that you wanted and loved me as much as I do you," Skinner said, slicking up his cock he willed Alex's body to relax as he pushed in.

Krycek closed his eyes against the pain. He sighed as Walter filled him, knowing that relief was near. His agony was too great for him to get any sexual pleasure from their coupling as his lover thrust in and out of him. The relief was almost instantaneous as he felt Walter's come shoot into him. He sagged back against the larger man's broad, sweaty chest, feeling the hard pounding of his heart and the shallow breath against his back, the hard cock still inside him.

"Walter, thanks. I don't understand why the withdrawal pains came on so suddenly. Fox always said he had several hours notice," Krycek sighed, pushing back closer to Walter's body and petting the hairy arm that was swung over his waist.

"You probably were asleep when they started." Skinner buried his nose into the back of Alex's hair breathing in his arousing scent. His cock grew harder inside its tight confines, making Alex writhe ever so lovely in his arms.

"Oh God, that's good. Fuck me, Walter," he moaned, squeezing his anal muscles around the hard object penetrating him.

Skinner gasped. He propped himself up over Alex and pulled out then pushed back in. As Skinner fucked him, his mind wandered back to seeing Alex kissing Slava. Alex was his as much as Fox was his, and he didn't like the thought of Alex going back to that black-hearted Cossack. "What does Slava give you that I can't give you, Alex?" he asked, twisting his hips and driving back in with more force.

"Uugghh. Don't want talk," Krycek moaned.

Skinner pushed in harder and faster. "Why him, Alex?" His hands bit into the pale flesh of Alex's hips as he thrust deeper.

"Fuck, Walter. Don't ... please," Krycek gasped, and tried to pull away.

"Tell me! Damn you!" Skinner screamed, holding Alex still as he continued to pound into him.

Krycek writhed underneath the larger man, he couldn't believe that their simple act of love making had turned violent, or that he was getting off on the mercilessly fucking. He continued to struggle, which only added to his feelings of pleasure. "I love him, dammit! Is that what you want to know?" he snarled.

"Fuck you, Alex!" Skinner growled, slamming into him one final time as he came.

Krycek squirmed uncomfortably under Skinner's dead weight, much to his own disappointment he hadn't come. His rock hard cock was sandwiched between his belly and the mattress, he felt the dampness of tears against his neck. "Walter, it's possible to love more than one person. Just ask Fox," he said softly.

"God, I'm sorry, Alex," Skinner murmured then tried to pull away, but Alex grabbed his arms and held them together.

"Walter, I do love you. We need to work this out because I have no intention of giving up either you or Nikolai," Krycek soothed.

"I can't share you, Alex. Don't ask me to share you," Skinner growled and pulled away. He picked up his discarded clothing and carried them into the bathroom.

Alex watched Walter's muscular backside as he stormed into the bathroom slamming the door. Alex sat up in bed and hugged his knees. He looked over at the glass cylinder. Fox's face was completely healed, his limbs and internal organs were close. Two more healings, he thought. Then Fox would be the one ranting at him about his feelings for Nikolai and his desire to take their daughter with him when he went back to Russia.

***

China  
Monday, April 17  
10:30 a.m.

Duffy wiped at his brow as he watched eight riders gallop into camp. They caught his interest immediately because they were white, the tallest wore clothes that concealed his features. Duffy was close enough that he could overhear their voices. He wondered briefly what Australians were doing working for Kong, but he decided they were probably Havock's men. The tallest Australian looked his way and seemed to spend long moments studying him behind the black shades of his sunglasses.

There was something about the gracefulness of the man that held Duffy transfixed. A lash from a slaver's whip broke him from his trance. He turned away reluctantly and started splitting boulders with a sledgehammer.

Ari stared in awe as the muscles rippled on the n'thral's hairy back and shoulders. He had never seen anyone so large. Even the disfigurement of the n'thral's face held a fascination for him. He glared angrily at the whip wielding slaver. What was the story behind this n'thral who worked side-by-side with humans? N'thral and human slaves were always kept separate for fear of the damage a sex crazed n'thral would do to the smaller humans. Why was this one allowed to work with them? It didn't make sense.

Paul turned in his saddle and noticed where his friend's eyes were focused. "He's a big one, isn't he? The captain of the guard said he's the largest living n'thral on the planet. He says he's as gentle as a lamb around humans, but saw him kill another n'thral with his bare hands. Ripped his cock off, he did."

"Tell me what else he said, Paul?" Ari asked intrigued.

"He's an American. That's all I know. Come on, shake a leg, Ari, we have an appointment to see the Emperor. Maybe the job he has for us will pay enough that we can go back home in style." Danforth turned his horse.

Ari's horse was sandwiched protectively in the middle of his eight friends as several Chinese guardsmen led them through camp to the Emperor's tent. Ari and Paul entered the tent while their fellow gang members waited outside. Ari's eyes took in the opulent interior and the beautiful Chinese immortal who had the most unusual pair of sexy violet eyes he'd ever seen. The young immortal lay on a bed of silk pillows as several young eunuchs attended to him. Ari's lens-covered eyes met Kong's. The Emperor was sitting in a low chair in the middle of the tent. Ari used the trick that Paul had taught him as he felt the sorcerer's mind probe his, allowing the man to see a face and body that had been ravished by fire, which ended all further inquiries on why his features were concealed.

Kong indicated that they should be seated on a rug in front of his throne. "I wish to hire you to perform a small job for me, for which you shall be well paid. I want you to bring me Shinji Takeda. Upon your return with him I will reward you with one million ounces of gold," the Emperor said.

Danforth grinned, gold was rapidly replacing all paper currency and with that amount they would never have to work again. "Shinji Takeda is in America. It will require some capital up front for us to get there and back with him."

Kong waved his hand and a small leather bag landed in Danforth's lap. The young Aussie opened it and spilled out a hundred freshly minted gold coins with Kong's likeness on them.

"That should be more than enough to get you to America and back with Shinji," Kong said, his voice softened as he looked over a Li. "My love needs another immortal to keep him company, these eunuchs are not suitable company for him. Bring Shinji to me before the end of summer and I will double my payment."

"Yes, Emperor Kong," Danforth replied excitedly, starting to rise.

"Emperor Kong," Ari said, causing his friend to look at him anxiously.

Kong just stared at Ari and waited for him to continue.

"My associates and I have never been to America and we require a guide ... an American guide. More specifically that enormous n'thral that you have working beside your human slaves. His presence alone would guarantee that we are left alone on our journey to his homeland," Ari said, watching the Emperor closely.

"Duffy is a valuable slave. I will have to deduct an eighth of my original offer if I allow you to take him. Do you agree?" Kong asked.

"No," Danforth said quickly.

"Yes," Ari replied firmly.

"Yes," Danforth sighed miserably.

"Good! General Zhu, show my guests out and have Duffy brought to them."

***

Pentagon  
Monday, April 17  
2:30 p.m.

Skinner paced around the large conference room. The rescue mission had gone better than expected. They struck the coalition countries so quickly that they had no time to come to each other's aid. Only China remained. Unfortunately the forces of Emperor Kong were too great for Skinner's small five-thousand sorcerer force; it would take six times that number to intimidate Kong into releasing their people without a fight.

"Call them back," Skinner finally decided. "We will have to figure out another option for dealing with Kong."

"What options? Sanctions?" General Clayton Kline growled.

"Clay, I don't like it anymore than you do, but we can't go up against him without losing a lot of men," Skinner replied.

"Fine, Walt, I should be grateful that we got most of our people back. It just irks me that some Americans are still enslaved." General Kline looked thoughtfully at his long time friend. Skinner had changed, he had always had an aura of authority about him, but now he just radiated power and leadership. "Have you given any thought to what we've talked about? This country needs you, Walt," Kline said.

Skinner walked over to the window and looked out. The world had changed, his country was changing, could he stand by and watch, hoping that it went in a direction he could live with or should he step in and steer its course himself?

"This country needs a leader, Walt. Someone who isn't afraid to make the tough decisions. You're that man. With one word from you thousands of sorcerers fell into line eager to follow your every command. The government is antiquated, Walt, we will be helpless against countries like Russia and China if we don't get our house in order soon," the General ranted.

"What you are proposing is the overthrow of our government, Clay. Do you think this country is ready for a monarchy? Somehow I never pictured myself as King Walter," Skinner replied, watching the storm clouds form in the distance.

Kline knew that Skinner would need some extra persuading. "You love your immortals don't you, Walt? What do you think will become of them as you languish behind bars in the Federal Penitentiary? I have it on good authority that the Justice Department, under orders from the Executive Branch, has a warrant for your arrest ready to serve as soon as our men return from overseas. Do it for your family, your lovers, your daughter." He watched with satisfaction as Skinner's back went rigid.

Skinner turned a determined look on his face, his jaw firmly set and his eyes ablaze. "Clay, tell the men that I want as little bloodshed as possible, and I will personally relieve the President and his cabinet of their duties."

The general smiled. "Tomorrow will be a bright day in this nation's history. Walt, I've called a meeting for tonight with your new joint chiefs, we will map out the details for tomorrow's coup d'etat and start work on your new constitution."

"You were that sure that I'd agree?"

"You have too much to lose if this country stays on it present course. We need a leader and you need us, your majesty," the General grinned at the cringe he got from the large man. "Get used to it, Walt, from this day forward you need to project an image of absolute authority, you're need to be ruthless in addition to compassionate."

"Great," Skinner sighed. "Just don't expect me to sit on a frigging throne! I'll be back here tonight."

The general's grinned widened as he watched Skinner leave. He could easily bow down before such a man. Kline felt the first glimmer of hope for his son's and grandson's future that he'd had in over two years. He picked up the telephone and punched the speed dial. "It's all set for tonight, get our men in position around D.C. We attack at dawn."

Skinner wouldn't lie to himself. He was overthrowing his own government for purely selfish reasons. His family and his extended family's safety. With him as the head of the new government he didn't have to worry about outside forces threatening his family. He didn't have to worry about Alex going to Slava. He wouldn't let him, or allow Slava into his country. Now all that he needed was to find a way to break the news to Fox once he was healed. "Hey, guess what, Fox, I'm King so that makes you my ..." Skinner shook his head chuckling. "Do you want to spend the next month on the couch?" He frowned as he drove toward his home, Fox was not going to be happy and Alex was going to hate it.

***

China  
Monday, April 17  
3:30 p.m.

"Dammit, Ari, why?" Danforth growled. He looked over his shoulder at the massive n'thral who walked passively beside Summers' horse. The n'thral had a leather collar around his throat from it were chains attached to wrist restraints with a leather leash coming off them and tied to the saddle on Summers' horse.

"I wanted him, Paul. I don't know why," Summers said.

"He's slowing us down. Let's just cut him loose or sell him in the next town!" Simon suggested and all the others voiced their agreement.

"No! He's *mine* and I'm not giving him up!" Summers hissed, silencing them.

Duffy watched and listened in fascination. He could easily break the chains and kill the little men. This was the best chance he had at escaping since allowing himself to be capture by Hector Cardoso's army. However, he held off, something about the man Ari piqued his curiosity. He realized suddenly it was the young man's smell, it reminded him of an immortal. Was it possible? Was that the reason this man concealed his features? Was he an immortal?

"What are you staring at, slave?" Summers growled.

Duffy looked down at him speculatively; even with the man seated on horseback he was still many inches taller. He had remained silent throughout the few hours he had been with these men. "I was wondering what an immortal was doing running around with a gang of mercenaries? An obviously pregnant immortal." Duffy tossed that last bit in knowing that it would irritate the young man.

All eight horses stopped suddenly.

"How?" Summers demanded.

"I've been around pregnant immortal's before, their scent is very unique. Don't worry, only a n'thral would pick up the scent, and only a n'thral who's been around an immortal would recognize the smell for what it is. You haven't answered my question," Duffy said.

"Shut up! I'm your master and I will ask the questions! Not you, slave!" Summers snapped, annoyed. If the others could see his face they'd know how truly unnerved he was that this n'thral had easily seen through his disguised.

"If you can smell me then why haven't you tried to ravish me?"

Duffy was amused. "A friend of mine invented a special drug that suppresses my sex drive." He continued walking as the horses moved on.

"So you are unable to get it up?" Summers didn't understand why he was disappointed.

Duffy chuckled. "I can still get it up, but I'm in control, not out of control like my fellow n'thrals."

"Very well, slave, we will get along fine as long as you learn your place. You will do whatever I tell you, and speak only when spoken to," Summers said, pursing his lips behind the scarf, he added hungrily. "If I want to see you jerk yourself off then you will do it and anything else I ask you to."

Duffy's eyebrows rose past his hairline not believing his own ears. Had this immortal just come on to him? He looked at the other men and saw that they shared his astonishment. "Yes, master, whatever pleases you," Duffy replied softly.

"Good," Ari said.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Wednesday, April 19  
1:30 a.m.

He brushed away a cobweb as he crept through the dirt tunnel. Fyodorov felt extremely lucky to have found the secret panel in the storeroom that had been hidden behind heavy boxes, he doubted that anyone at Foxfire Glenn knew about it. Well, maybe Mulder did for all the good that did Fyodorov's captors. He held a candle out in front of him as he came to a trap door and pushed against it, but it wouldn't budge.

The smoker had been flying around in circles over Foxfire Glenn, he easily concealed his presence. He discovered through using his powers as he flew that he could transverse space and time, quickly flying from Alaska to the Eastern United States in a little over an hour. His eyes caught the faintest movement in the woods just past the west-side of the estate. The ground shook gently, his mind probed below the earth and he smiled at what he found.

Fyodorov was about to give up and head back to the store room to find something to dig with when the trapdoor above his head was torn off its hinges and a clawed hand reached down grabbing him before he could scramble away. He was pulled whimpering from the tunnel into the arms of a creature the likes of which he had never seen before. "Please, don't eat me," he shrieked in terror.

"Silence, weasel!" the creature hissed, looking up suddenly as the lights outside the mansion went on. He grabbed the little man around his waist and took off into the sky with him. Fyodorov screamed his terror at the top of his lungs.

MacIver and Sawada came racing out of the mansion. MacIver froze in his tracks as he caught the outline of a large creature in the night sky. "What the fuck is that thing?" he exclaimed as the creature disappeared out of sight.

"Whatever it is, it's got our prisoner," Sawada said, walking toward the fence his eyes searching until he found the disturbed earth of the tunnel.

"Do you think Walter knew that this was here?" MacIver asked, jumping into the tunnel, he lit his way with his powers aware of Kazuo's presence at his back.

"No, definitely not. He'd never allow such a security risk to remain in place," Sawada said as they came out inside the locked storeroom. "We need to fill the tunnel in and contact Walter."

"I'll fill the tunnel, Kazuo, you go back to Shinji. I don't want him to be alone with that creature flying around. I'll try to get in contact with Walter when I'm done down here." MacIver started using his powers to fill in the long tunnel as Sawada rushed back to Shinji. The Scotsman's biggest problem was getting a hold of Skinner, the former A.D. was in the middle of overthrowing his own government.

***

Skinner lost no time in getting back to the estate. With him came half a battalion of sorcerers who set up guard around the perimeter of the estate. Skinner was followed onto the estate by two Generals and Gabriel Hunter.

"Rory, explain what happened exactly?" Skinner asked.

"Kazuo and I were awoken by Fyodorov's screams. We ran outside and witnessed some giant bat creature flying away with him, he ah, that is Fyodorov escaped through a secret tunnel that led from the storeroom to underneath the fence on the west-side. I've taken care of filling that in," MacIver said.

"The creature, do you think it was intelligent? Did you get any sense of conscious thought from it or was it just some animal?" Skinner asked fearful that whatever it was could have taken one of his family members just as easily as it had taken Fyodorov.

"No, Walter. If it weren't for Fyodorov's screams we'd have never even seen it," Sawada said.

"Walter, I think it is obvious that you and your family need to move into D.C. and under the protection of a much larger guard," General Kline said. "You can keep this place as a country home."

"Clay, I'm not really interested living in the White House," Skinner replied sullenly.

"Of course not, that place is hardly suitable for our country's first King. We will just have to build you and your family a new home suitable for a growing royal family. A place where the princesses will be free to play without worry," Kline replied seriously. Skinner and his two immortal beauties were the future as he saw it, for rebuilding a strong nation. It didn't hurt that part of Skinner's extended family had four other immortals, all of whom were pregnant, and their sorcerer mates. No other country could lay claim to eight immortals, he thought, including the Korean and Spanish immortals living in California.

Skinner cringed. King. God, what had he gotten himself into? "Clay, I'm going to have a hard enough time explaining to Fox and Alex about my part in overthrowing our government, let alone having to explain this part about being King." MacIver's snicker drew a heated glare from him. "Shut up, Rory."

"Sorry, your majesty. I most assuredly didn't mean any disrespect to your royal personage," he quipped, bowing.

"King Walter, it has a nice ring to it," Shinji replied. "So what does that make Mulder and Alex?"

"Princes I would think, unless our *King* is planning to rule jointly, then that would make Mulder also a King. Now Alex being married to King Fox and a brother to King Walter would remain a prince," Blaise rattled off.

Skinner put his head down in his hands. "They are both going to kill me when they find out," he sighed. "I'm going up to check on them. Clay, do whatever you think is best," he replied.

"Yes, King Walter," he grinned as Skinner's back stiffened and he proceeded up the stairs. General Kline turned to the family. "He hates when I call him that, but he has to get used to it. These next few months will be critical to his rule. There's going to be anger and resentment among some of the American people. They'll need to accept our new government."

"I would say there will be more than a little anger," Scully said. "Wasn't there anyway to fix the current democratic government first?"

"Agent Scully, the situation out west is a lot worse then the government was letting on. Whole areas from California to Missouri are under the rule of clans who are setting up their own governments. The upheaval was spreading like a brush fire, by Autumn the U.S. government would have no longer been able to maintain order and this country would have fallen into anarchy. Walter Skinner is the only man who could prevent that from happening. A vast majority of sorcerers will follow him as their leader, and with their power the King can reclaim lands already lost to these clans. People aren't stupid, Agent Scully, they'll see peace and stability with having Walter Skinner as their king," Kline replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do."

***

Fox looked beautiful again and Walter was surprised that he wasn't alive yet. Outwardly he saw nothing physically wrong with his lover. Alex was still sleeping peacefully, his long, lush lashes fanning out on top of his high cheekbones. His bowed lips parted prettily, Skinner couldn't resist kissing them. "You will hate me, Alex, but I cannot allow Slava to have you."

***

You have a choice, Marat Fyodorov. Serve me or die," the smoker said, sitting down in the large chair he had altered to fit his new body. On the floor sitting on cushions at his feet were his two beauties, they were dressed in silks and jewels.

Marat looked between the creature and the two beautiful immortals. Whoever this creature was he had enormous powers, and Fyodorov would be a fool to turn him down. "Master ... I welcome the opportunity to serve you," he said bowing.

"Excellent!" the creature said clapping his hands together with glee.

"May I ask my Master's name?"

"I have many names, Foxx, Spender, Rothborne, Smith, and my personal favorite, Cancerman. My son gave me that name," the creature said between puffs of smoke. "But I'd prefer for you to call me Master, that one has a nice ring to it."

"Your son, you mean Jeffrey Spender?" Fyodorov asked. Was this really thing really Spender's father?

"No my first son, Fox Mulder. You've seen him? He's beautiful isn't he? Do you think he is more beautiful than my lovelies here," the smoker asked.

Fyodorov looked at the two despondent immortals. "Yes. Fox is more beautiful. He has an inner strength that I've never seen in any of the other immortals. It glows from within him, you can't but help notice his presence."

"He gets that strength from me," Spender said proudly. "Fox was forged by me into the man he is today. We shall discuss Fox later, what I want from you now is the means for me to get my hands on my other son, Jeffrey."

"Yes, Master, I will help you. Any wayI can."

"Good, show Mr. Fyodorov to his room," the smoker said nodding to his two assassins.

He sat back in his chair tenting his claws together in thoughtful contemplation. First Jeffrey, then Fox. Soon they would be one big happy family.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 3 - SBS  
by Jo B.  


NC-17  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the third book in my AU series "Life from the Ashes - SBS." You might want to read the prequel and the first two books of the series to understand this one.  
I would like to thank my beta-readers Laurie, Cerulean Blue, Kiyoko, Nicole, Michael, and Susan for all their hard work and patience in editing this story and plot suggestions.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

***

Chapter 16  
Healed

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Thursday, April 20  
3:30 a.m.

Mulder opened his eyes and peered up at the glass and steel inches from his face. Where was he? He reached out in a panic and pushed against the lid opening the cylinder. He sat up and as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, he realized that he was inside a bedroom in the mansion. How he had gotten there was a mystery to him. Mulder forced himself to relax as he swung his long legs over the side and leapt out. The last thing he remembered was being in his office kissing Walter. He was totally clueless as to what happened afterwards.

There was just enough moonlight coming in through the windows that he could make out two shapes sleeping in the bed. Mulder walked over and flipped on the bedside lamp. He squinted and looked at the two men, then let out a gasp when he realized what his eyes were seeing. Mulder stood stunned looking at the thick, sable hair fanning out over the pillow, he studied Alex's face in stunned amazement, the gentle sweep of a brow to his lashes, thicker and longer than before, if that were possible. Alex's skin was smooth and flawless. His features appeared more chiseled, as if molded out of the finest porcelain. Mulder had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. If this is how Alex looked sleeping, Mulder couldn't wait to see him awake. "Alex?"

His voice pulled Skinner from his restless sleep. The large man shot up and met Mulder's stunned hazel eyes. Walter quickly scrambled over Krycek's sleeping form and pulled Mulder into his arms. "Fox, you're back. Thank God!" he sobbed happily, kissing and hugging him tightly.

"Back from where, Walter? What happened to me? What happened to Alex? What the hell is going on?" he asked in flurry, looking appealingly at Walter for answers. Then his eyes wandered back to Alex's surreally beautiful face, and he felt incredible desire for his young lover. All Mulder wanted to do was crawl under the covers with Alex and hold him in his arms and taste his sweet lips.

"C'mon, Fox, let's put something on first, then I'll fix you a cup of coffee. We can talk in the kitchen," Skinner said softly, not wanting to let that pleasantly, warm, *alive* body out of his arms.

Mulder pulled away. "Walter, what's wrong with Alex? Why isn't he waking up?" he asked, reluctantly taking the robe that had magically appeared in Skinner's hand and pulling it on over his naked body.

Skinner pulled on his own robe and stepped into a pair of slippers. "Alex healed you, babe. He's sleeping off the effects." He drew Mulder back into his arms, embracing him with sheer joy. "God, Fox, you wouldn't believe the hell I've been through over the past two weeks. I thought I had lost you for good."

"Two weeks? My God, Walter, what is going on around here? Where are my babies?" Mulder asked anxiously.

Skinner pulled him out of the room and toward the back staircase. "Hope and Faith are with Dana and Jonathan, they've been looking after them for us until you were healed."

Mulder sighed with relief, "Thank God. Then Alex and Rory were successful in rescuing Jonathan." It didn't matter what had happened to him as long as his friends and family were safe.

"Not exactly, Fox," he said.

"Not exactly what?" Mulder interrupted Walter before he could answer him, "No answer that later, I want to see my babies first," he said, heading in the direction of the room Scully usually stayed in when she visited .

Mulder knocked softly on the door. He heard some mumbling and finally Scully opened the door. "Mulder, you're back," she said, hugging him.

"Sorry to wake you, Scully, but I want to see my munchkins," Mulder whispered, slipping into the room. He nodded to Jonathan who stared at him tiredly before burrowing back under the covers.

"They've missed you, Mulder," Scully whispered, coming to stand next to the cribs with him.

Mulder brushed the thick curls way from Hope's sleeping face. "She needs a hair cut," he said softly. He then went over to look in on Faith, like her sister, she was out to the world. "Thanks for watching them, Scully."

"Anytime, partner," Scully said, walking with him to the bedroom door. She greeted Skinner who was waiting in the hallway for Mulder.

"Walter is going to fill me in on all the fun I've missed over coffee. Talk to you in the morning, Scully," Mulder said, looping an arm around Skinner's waist.

They made their way downstairs to the kitchen and Mulder took a seat at the counter as he watched his lover prepare a pot of coffee. "Walter, tell me what you meant that Alex and Rory didn't rescue Jonathan."

"Fox, Alex and Rory were captured by King Gullbrand," Skinner said, turning on the coffee maker then walked back over to Mulder. "Let me start from the beginning," Skinner said as he sat next to Mulder and took his hand in both of his, smiling. "It feels so good to be able to touch you again, Fox. Until a few days ago you didn't even have a hand to hold."

"What happened to me, Walter?"

"Someone tried to kill you. The bastard planted a bomb in your office. You were ..." Skinner swallowed and gripped Mulder's hand tighter. "... burnt beyond recognition. God, Fox, I thought you were dead! It's been over two weeks! Thank God, Alex came home when he did or you'd still be up in that glass coffin."

"You should have known by now, Walter, that you cannot get rid of me that easy," Mulder quipped. "Now tell me about Alex. How was it possible for him to change into an immortal? Did it have to do with him losing his powers? Are there other immortals now?"

"No, he's the only one. From what Alex has told me it sounds like it was a freak accident, he was struck by lightening while trying to escape from Slava, and when he woke up he was an immortal," Skinner replied.

Mulder's body tensed and anger passed over his features. "What does Slava have to do with this? I thought you said Gullbrand had Alex?"

"Gullbrand turned Alex over to Slava. I'm pretty sure Slava was going to use Alex to get you back. Only it didn't work out quite like he had planned." Skinner didn't want to tell Fox about Alex and Slava yet, but he knew Fox would be even more upset if he kept the information from him. "Fox, Alex and Slava are genetically bonded ... Alex plans on going back to Slava after you are healed," Skinner told him gently.

Mulder paled visibly as he shook his head. "No. No, I don't believe you. Alex would never leave us for Slava."

"He says he can't help himself, that he loves Slava and wants to be with him."

"How can Alex love that man? After what Slava has done to me! Oh God, Walter, I don't want him to leave me," Mulder's voice shook and he slid into Walter's arms sobbing.

"Ssh, Fox, he's not going to leave either of us. I won't let him."

"How can you stop him if he wants to go? You can't keep him here against his will."

"I can and I will. I think if Alex were away from Slava long enough he'd come to his senses. I've even asked Shinji to help, but he was doubtful that he could find a way of severing the genetic bond."

"How did Alex get here? I can't see Slava letting him go."

"Slava brought him to this country so Alex could heal you."

Mulder sat stunned, that was not like Slava at all, unless? "Alex must really have convinced Slava that he loved him," he said, his heart breaking. "Walter, let me deal with Alex, please. I don't want you to hold him here against his will, that would be no better than the way Slava treated me," Mulder said.

"Sorry, Fox, but I won't let Slava have him again. It will be all right once enough time passes without Slava and Alex having any contact with each other. Alex will come to his senses."

"Shit, Walter, I can't see how you could prevent Alex from seeing Slava. This country is not about to ban Slava from coming over here, no matter what you or I have to say. All Alex would have to do is sneak out and go to the Russian embassy." Mulder noticed the way Walter was fidgeting. His lover never fidgeted, so something must be really wrong. "Okay, out with it. What else has happened?"

"Fox, promise me that you won't get angry."

"I can't see how I can get any angrier than I already am, but I'll try to control myself."

"I ah ... sort of ... ah ... overthrew our government and declared myself King," Skinner mumbled, not looking at Fox.

Mulder started laughing. "Jeez, Walter, you had me going there for a moment. I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor. Even though your timing is a bit warped."

"I'm serious, Fox."

Mulder studied his face for a moment. "No! No, say you didn't! Oh God, Walter, how could you do something so. . .so. . .stupid?"

"Fox, it wasn't stupid. I thought about this very thoroughly beforehand. Don't you see, babe, I needed to expand my base of power and influence. If I didn't, then I chanced having you, Alex, and our daughters taken away from me by someone stronger. That won't happen now. You, Alex, and the girls will be protected by my army of sorcerers."

Mulder looked at him sternly. He knew that since the invasion his lover had garnered a lot of support from sorcerers and humans all over the country. "Walter, just how many people were involved in this coup d'etat?"

"Directly about twenty thousand, mostly sorcerers."

"WHAT? That many people want to have you for their King?" Mulder gasped, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Fox, it might come as a surprise to you, but a lot of people respect me and think that I would make a fair and strong leader," Skinner grumbled, annoyed.

"I respect you too, but that doesn't mean I want you for my King. I've always loved our little old American democracy."

"Fox, it was that same democracy that almost imprisoned you, Justin, and Joe for the purpose of procreating a whole new race of Americans. That will never happen again! Not while I'm in charge! No one is going to touch you, Alex, or any other member of our family!" Skinner's voiced rose higher and higher in volume.

Mulder bit his lip to prevent himself from saying anything he'd regret. It was obvious that his lover wanted his support and was upset and stressed that he was challenging him. Mulder sighed, this decision must have been very hard for Walter to make. Walter needed him to stand behind his decision, besides he did it for their daughter and friends, it was very noble. "Walter, I'm sorry. You know that I will support you even if I don't agree with you," Mulder said, resting a soothing hand on the side of his lover's face. "I love you, Walter, we will approach this together as a family."

MacIver and Takeda staggered into the kitchen. MacIver went straight to the coffee pot, while Shinji went over to hug and greet Mulder.

"Hey, Walter. If you bellow a little bit louder I'm sure you could wake Tony and Kim, too," MacIver quipped tiredly.

"Ignore him, Walter, he's just jealous," Shinji said, looking Mulder over closely. "Mulder, it's good to have you back. I really missed our afternoon conversations and games. Hey, now that Alex is an immortal he can join our club, too."

"Club? What club, Shin?" MacIver asked, handing him a mug of coffee.

"Sorry, Rory, that information is for members only," Shinji teased, winking at Mulder and sipping the coffee.

"Yeah, Rory, we wouldn't want to discuss what happens behind the closed doors of my office," Mulder quipped, casually wrapping his arm around Shinji's waist as his young friend leaned into him.

Skinner rolled his eyes and went to get himself and Mulder a mug of coffee.

"So, lads, what's the price of membership to this club?" MacIver asked, sideling up behind the two men and laying his arms across their shoulders.

Shinji smiled. "It doesn't cost a thing, lover, the only requirement is that you be an immortal."

"Hasn't anyone ever taught either of you how wrong it is to discriminate?"

"Rory, if we let you in then all the sorcerers and clairvoyants will want in, and frankly I would not feel comfortable discussing certain biological changes in front of Melvin," Shinji stated.

MacIver made a sour face. "Oh, you guys talk about your pregnancies and such. I think I'll pass. However, love, if you ever have a sleepover I expect an invite."

"Rory, how did I know that would be your response?" Takeda smirked.

Skinner set the mug of coffee in front of Mulder and affectionately touched his arm, then looked over at Takeda. "Shin, I wouldn't mind hearing about the changes your body is going through during your pregnancy. I plan on being one hundred percent involved in Fox's. It would be nice to know what to expect when he is pregnant with our son," Walter said, wrapping his arms around Mulder, kissing the top of the young man's head.

Mulder shuddered. Being two weeks away from his next cycle he wasn't feeling a strong compulsion to become pregnant yet. He knew that would change in about a week.

Takeda smiled at them. "Walter, I would be happy to tell you everything that my body is experiencing. Rory and Kazuo don't like talking about it."

MacIver rolled his eyes. "Shin, it's not that we don't like talking about *it.* It's that you go into too many details and use all sorts of medical mumbo jumbo that bores the hell out of us."

"Rory, I'm only trying to expand your horizons," Takeda complained.

Skinner looked at MacIver who was shifting around uncomfortably. "Rory, you are going to be with Shinji when he has the baby, aren't you?"

"Well, I was thinking that Doctor Pendrell would want to handle everything himself since the process is so new and we really don't know what to expect. Besides, I'd probably just be in the way."

Skinner grinned at MacIver's discomfort. "Nonsense, Rory. I've had long discussions with Kyle, and from the latest tests he's running, he believes that the actual birth won't be too much different than that of a woman."

"Oh great," Mulder sighed.

"You'll be fine, Fox," Skinner said.

"Walter, there was a reason why God gave women the ability to have babies and not men. Women are a lot tougher and they are able to handle pain better," Mulder grumbled.

"We'll talk to Doctor Pendrell about painkillers when it is your time to deliver, Fox."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I prefer not to take the chance that the painkillers may harm the baby. I'll bear it as long as you are by my side, Walter."

"Always, Fox," Skinner said, kissing the side of his face. He remembered that he still wore Fox's rings around his neck. Skinner unclipped the chain and removed the rings, then slipped them back on Fox's finger. "Love you, babe."

"Hm, me too, Walter."

MacIver frowned, feeling guilty. "Shin, don't worry, I'll be there for you, too."

"You would have been anyway, love. Kazuo and Gabriel were going to force you to be with me one way or another. This is your son as much as mine and if I have to be in the delivery room then you do, too," Takeda said, taking a bottle of formula from the refrigerator for his five-month old daughter.

"Shin, has Gou set a date for his visit yet?" Mulder asked. Knowing that Kazuo's father delayed his Spring trip, wanting to be with his son and Shinji when the young immortal had the baby.

"Yes, the last week of July. He'll be staying until after I have the baby to help out. Masataka is still out west to visiting his friends in San Francisco, he'll be back in July, too."

***

Northern China  
Thursday, April 20  
1:30 p.m.

Ari Summers shifted in his saddle so he could look back at his n'thral slave who had been walking quietly beside his horse for the past seven hours. He was feeling guilty. "How are your feet, slave?" he inquired, trying to sound matter of fact, and not overly concerned. The giant's size prevented him from riding on horseback and the terrain was such that it wasn't suitable for wagons or trucks.

"My feet are fine, master," Duffy replied softly. He could walk for days without sleeping. N'thrals were far heartier than any of the other mutants. Duffy could not take his eyes off the immortal, he was dying for just a glimpse of what the young man looked like under his layers of clothing. It had been four days since he joined them and the young immortal took great pains to keep his face hidden. Duffy reasoned that eventually Ari would have to take off the scarf that concealed his features to wash, but he wanted to see him now. He prayed for a strong gust of wind to strip the scarf from the immortal's head.

"I want to watch you masturbate," Ari said suddenly, twisting his body to look over at his friends. "Simon, give my slave some lubricant." Ari had been fighting the growing arousal of having the giant so near for the past four days and could no longer control his lust.

"Ah sure, Ari. Are we going to stop for a rest?" Simon asked, opening his saddlebag, he shuffled around the contents until his hand pulled out large, well-used tube of KY. All the men with the exception of Ari had paired off; even Paul had chosen a lover within the gang. Although, he was the father of Ari's unborn child and in love with his childhood friend, he knew in his heart that Ari would never return his feelings.

"No, I want to reach the lake before dusk. Duffy can jerk off while he walks. Isn't that right, slave?" Ari asked as Simon handed him the tube of lubricant.

Duffy frowned, he didn't mind jerking off for Ari. In fact the whole situation was quite humorous and arousing that an immortal was interested in him sexually. However, he did not appreciate the other eight pairs of eyes that were watching him.

Ari licked his lips behind his scarf. "Go ahead, slave. I would like to have a good look at what I purchased," he said huskily, turning to sit sideways in his saddle with one leg looped over the horn for balance.

Duffy forced himself to concentrate only on the immortal and the arousing scent coming off him, sufficiently blocking out the other eight men. He unfastened the bindings holding the front of his pants closed, leaving the robe belt still fastened. It wouldn't do to have his pants around his ankles. He reached in and pulled out his cock which was already growing hard with excitement. Duffy opened the tube of lube and squirted a generous amount into the palm of his hand and without even looking at Simon, Duffy tossed the tube back to him.

He slicked up his cock and started stroking it until it was fully erect; he ignored the whistles and expletives coming from those around him as he focused solely on Ari.

Ari watched Duffy hungrily. His own cock was straining against its leather confines. He ignored it, while he watched the giant stroke his beautiful cock. The thing must be at least eighteen inches, he thought. Ari wanted to find out for sure, and he really wanted to touch that magnificent rod. "Stop stroking yourself and come here, slave," he ordered. Stopping his horse he reached into his saddlebag and came out with a small sewing kit from which he removed a cloth measuring tape.

A hiss of pleasure issued from Duffy's lips as Ari's long, tapered fingers touched his cock. Ari didn't have to bend to measure Duffy's shaft, the n'thral's hips were the same height as the top of his horse.

"How big is he, Ari?" Heath asked, standing up in his saddle for a better look.

"Sixteen inches and he has a four an a half inch girth. Pretty impressive, n'thral," Ari said as he stroked Duffy's cock, enjoying the warmth and velvet hardness, his long fingertips didn't even come close to touching around the fat organ. He watched the affect his touch was having on the giant as the large balls crept up and the tip of the cock dripped streams of pre-cum. "Don't come yet, slave," he ordered. With his free hand Ari unwound the black scarf away from his face giving Duffy the first glimpse of his full, coral lips and a straight, perfect nose. Duffy almost lost it when he caught sight of Ari's flaming red hair peeking out from underneath the remaining scarf. Then those lips latched onto the tip of his cock and Duffy did lose it, coming instantly.

Ari tried but he couldn't keep up with the flow of the semen, and it ran out of the sides of his mouth and down his chin dripping on the grass beneath Duffy's feet. The young immortal felt lightheaded from the pleasure and excitement of the moment, and the knowledge that a mere touch by him could unravel the stoic giant. He smiled up at Duffy. "You have my permission to kiss me, slave," he commanded throatily.

Duffy's knees shook as he bent down and he licked the semen from the young man's chin before capturing those pretty lips with his. He felt himself become hard again as the blood drained from his head straight to his cock.

Ari pushed lightly against his chest and Duffy pulled away, looking at him questioningly. "Will you do anything I ask of you, slave?" he said, removing his sunglasses.

Duffy looked into the most incredible turquoise eyes, and sadly he answered the beauty. "No, not anything. I won't kill for you unless it's to protect you. I won't steal for you unless it's to feed you. However, I will give my life for you," he answered honestly.

Ari pursed his lips thoughtfully, he had hoped for blind obedience, but this n'thral had a mind of its own along with a conscious. "You are a puzzle, Duffy. It is not everyday that one meets a honest n'thral." It was clear to Ari that the giant would never fit in with his gang of mercenaries, and he probably should cut him loose, but he intended to explore his feelings of desire for Duffy thoroughly first. "You may tuck yourself in, slave, we are wasting time." He turned back around in his saddle and covered up his features once more.

Ari's gang exchanged nervous glances, they didn't approve of their leader having sexual contact with a n'thral, but they knew better than to make their objections known to Ari. He had a fiery temper when it came to anyone telling him what to do or being over protect of him.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Thursday, April 20  
10:30 a.m.

Alex felt a gentle hand combing through his hair. Then he smelled Fox's unique scent. He opened his eyes and smiled up at his lover. "Fox, you're better."

"Thanks to you, I hear." Mulder softly kissed his lips.

"Yeah, cool isn't it?" Krycek stretched and pulled Mulder down to lay beside him.

Mulder turned so he could caress Alex's beautiful face. "Alex, are you handling being an immortal okay?"

Krycek rolled over on Mulder, straddling his hips and looking deeply into Mulder's beautiful hazel eyes. "I'm handling it okay, so far. Besides, men have always found me attractive. In fact, I've used it to my advantage when I worked for the UN as a spy. So it doesn't feel like that big of a change. I'm sorry, Fox, for the way I treated you before I left. Forgive me?" he asked, while his thumb stroked the side of his lover's face then over his full lips.

"Alex, I love you, of course I'll forgive you." Mulder reached up and pulled Alex down on top of him and into a long, deep kiss, his arms wrapping around his lover's neck. "You do love me too, don't you, Alex?"

"I love you more than life, Fox," he said, sighing as Mulder licked and kissed behind his ear.

Alex felt incredibly aroused by having Fox this close. //So immortals aren't immune to each other's pheromones,// he mused.

"Do you love me more than you love Slava?" Mulder asked softly into his lover's ear, and felt Alex go dead still above him.

Alex wasn't prepared to discuss his feelings for Slava with Fox. He wanted their time together to be filled with love and not arguments. "Fox, I don't want to talk about my relationship with Slava, yet."

Mulder ignored him. "You say you love me, and yet you're leaving me for the man who raped and stole from me. Why, Alex? Walter said you'll be going back to him now that I'm healed. I wish you had left me the way I was. It would have been far less painful." He pushed at the younger man who was straddling his body. "Get off me, Alex."

Krycek didn't budge. "Fox, I'm not leaving you. I'll be here for as long as you need me, until we work out our differences. I'm only going to be spending part of my time with Nikolai, the rest I'll be spending with you and Walter. Fox, he's not as bad as you think. He's treated me with only love and kindness. You should see how he is with your daughters ... "

Mulder was outraged that Alex would even bring his daughters into their discussion. "MY DAUGHTERS! He stole my sperm, so he could have children by me! And what the *hell* do I have? I'll tell you, Alex, a gapping hole in my heart where my daughters belong," he spat.

"You can see them, Fox. I will bring them for visits. I'm sure Nikolai would allow it," Krycek pleaded.

"Bullshit, Alex! Slava will never allow you to bring the babies to visit me. He'll want to use them to get me to go back to him. How can you believe or trust him? He's done nothing but lie and deceive me!"

Krycek decided to take another tack. "Fox, please try to see things from my point of view! Remember how difficult it was for you to choose between Walter and I? You couldn't do it, Fox! And neither can I."

"You cannot compare Slava to my feelings for you and Walter," Mulder argued, trying to wiggle out from under Alex.

Krycek firmly held Mulder down to the bed. "There is not that much difference, Fox. Walter and I hated each other back then, but you forced us to accept sharing you. I'm asking you for the same understanding in regards to Nikolai and I."

"The two situations are nothing alike, Alex! Walter didn't rape you, like Slava raped me!" Mulder growled.

Krycek sighed and rolled off Mulder. "I can't make excuses for what Slava did to you, Fox. I wish it never happened. Part of me still hates him for it, but I am in love with him. I can't explain to you what it is like being genetically bonded to someone. Maybe someday you'll experience it for yourself ... a day that I'm not looking forward to." Krycek climbed out of bed and stared down at Mulder. "Can we call a temporary truce?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Mulder gazed into his sad forest green eyes. Recalling what Shinji had told him about genetic bond mates and how impossible it was for them not to be together once they had physical contact. It wasn't Alex's fault. "Okay, Alex, if you promise to work with Shinji on trying to eliminate the genetic bond between you and Slava," he said, reaching for his lover's hand and allowing him to help him off the bed.

"I'll do whatever makes you happy, Fox." Alex hugged Fox, resting his chin on his shoulder, enjoying the feel of Fox's clothed body against his bare flesh.

Mulder breathed in deeply memorizing Alex's new scent, he stroked down his lover's smooth back and cupped his firm buttocks.

Alex was growing harder and extremely hot. "Take a shower with me," he murmured lustfully.

"I can't, Alex, I need to think about this situation. I can't think when I'm holding and touching you," Mulder said sadly, pulling away. Tears of remorse ran freely down his cheeks as he touched the side of Alex's face lovingly. "I can't."

Tears filled Alex's eyes over his lover's sadness, hurting Fox was the last thing he had ever wanted to do, and yet he was still unable to let Nikolai go. "I'm sorry, Fox."

"It's not your fault, Alex. You didn't plan for this to happen. I just need time to come to terms with your need to be with Slava. I'm sure that I will never be able to accept it. Just give me time to decide what I need," Mulder said.

"What you need, Fox? Does everything always have to depend on your needs? What about mine?" Krycek asked softly.

"I ... ," Mulder shook his head and fled the bedroom.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Friday, April 21  
1:30 p.m.

Alex took aim at the target and rapidly filled the center with bullet holes. He removed the protective headgear covering his ears and smiled at MacIver and Blaise. "Try to beat that, guys."

"You've gotten better, if that's possible, lad," MacIver said, looking at the neat cluster of bullet holes.

Krycek grinned wider. "It's being an immortal that helps. I can see better and my reflexes have improved."

MacIver was surprised that Krycek didn't seem to feel any remorse over his change. "Don't you miss being a sorcerer, Alex?" He finally had to ask.

"Yes, of course I do, but there's no point in crying over spilt milk, there is nothing I can do about it." Krycek did not want to be reminded of his loss of powers, so he changed the subject. "I still cannot believe that Walter overthrew our government. That seems like something you or I would have pulled, Rory. Not by-the-book Walter Skinner," Krycek quipped.

"That's King Walter," Blaise smirked, leaning against a tree.

"Doesn't it bother you, Justin?" Krycek asked the Texan.

"No. Not really. We could have had a worse leader. At least with Walter I won't have to worry about my freedom or my future daughter's freedom."

MacIver packed up his guns in the steel box, securing the locks over the triggers. "That's why Walter did it. He didn't go into it for personal power or wealth; he did it to protect his family. I for one feel a lot more at ease now than ever before. I don't have to worry about Shinji's safety as much. I wonder if I could convince Walter to give me a dukedom."

Krycek snickered. "And where would the Duke want his dukedom?"

"New York City would be agreeable with me. King Walter will need his loyal nobles in key positions of power."

"You're serious?" Krycek stated surprised.

"Of course I'm serious. One does not joke about this kingdom's nobility, of which I am part. I'm family after all. I will have to change my dukedom's name, New York just won't do," MacIver mused, picking up the gun case and heading back toward the mansion.

"Oh great, I hope Walter knows what he is gotten himself into," Krycek muttered. He'd worry about that later, Nikolai was getting into town tomorrow and he intended to meet him at the Russian embassy.

"Alex, can I ask you something personal?" Blaise asked before he could follow MacIver back to the house.

"What, Justin?"

"Slava. How can you do that to Walter and Mulder? Especially after everything that man did to Mulder?" Blaise said.

"It's none of your business, Justin," Krycek snarled. He had to take this from Walter and Fox, but he didn't have to listen to it from anyone else.

"Alex, I know what it's like to be genetically bonded to someone. How their life becomes more important to you than your own, the need, the emptiness that is there whenever you're apart. What I want to know is, if it came to a choice, who would you pick Slava or Walter and Mulder? Or haven't you thought that far ahead?" Blaise stood there blocking the path. "Alex, I love you, Walter, and Mulder like my own flesh and blood, and I need to know where you stand with them."

Out of all the men on the estate the former Texas Ranger matched Alex closest when it came to fighting ability. Alex knew they'd both end up bloodied and batter if he tried to pass Blaise without answering his question. Besides no way was he going to hit a pregnant immortal. So, he had no other option than to answer the question.

"If it came to a choice I'd choose Walter and Fox, no matter how painful that choice is for me to make. Now get the hell out of my way, Justin," Krycek growled, pushing past him, shaking slightly. He didn't want to choose, he couldn't live without Nikolai. Oh God, what if they forced him to choose?

***

Northern China  
Friday, April 21  
11:30 p.m.

Ari tossed uncomfortably in his sleep as the pain in his belly grew stronger. His moans woke Duffy who instantly moved to his side and watched as pain etched across the immortal's beautiful face. He watched how the young man's hands clenched at his belly. His intuition immediately told him what was wrong.

"Damn!" he growled, crawled over to where Paul Danforth slept, and shook him awake. "Get up! Dammit!"

Paul stared at menacing face of the n'thral fearfully, not comprehending what was going on.

Duffy filled him in at once. "It's Ari, I think there is something wrong with the baby."

"Oh shit!" Paul shot out of his bedroll and was over to Ari's side instantly. "Ari, wake up. What's wrong with him?" Paul asked, when his friend continued to twist and moan in pain. He looked pleadingly at Duffy.

"I think it might be from riding horseback for five days. His body in its present condition most likely wasn't meant to endure that type of abuse," Duffy said.

"Is he going to lose the baby?" Paul asked weakly, as the other members of the gang roused from their sleep and gathered around.

Duffy shook his head. "I don't know, but it is important to keep him still and comfortable. Put some more blankets under him," the giant order and gently picked up Ari's lean body as the men rushed to prepare a comfortable bed for him.

Paul stood back after they were done and waited while Duffy gently placed Ari on the soft pillows and blankets. "What now?" Danforth asked, watching as Duffy removed Ari's pants that were stretched uncomfortably tight over the swell of his belly.

Duffy frowned angrily. "He shouldn't be wearing clothing this restricting." He gently laid his hand over the immortal's swollen belly, and felt the baby's frantic movements under his fingers. "How far along is he?"

"Almost six months," Paul replied, nervously ringing his hands together. "What do we do now?" he repeated.

"We wait and hope for the best," Duffy said, looking into Ari's terrified eyes as the young immortal regained consciousness. "Ssh, little one, it is going to be all right." He was surprised when Ari grabbed his hand and held on tightly.

"It hurts. Don't leave me, Duffy," Ari whimpered softly, a fine layer of sweat covered his face.

"I'm not going anywhere. Try to relax, Ari, and use your healing powers to calm your baby. Talk to her," Duffy said gently caressing the young man's belly. He started to feel the frantic movements slow down as Ari murmured softly to his unborn baby. His hands joined Duffy's on his belly and the pain slowly started to abate.

"I don't want to lose my baby, Duffy," he murmured, a silent tear ran down his cheek. "It's my fault for pushing us to ride fourteen hours a day. I should have known better."

"How could you? Ari, it is clear that you will not be traveling by horseback anytime soon. Don't worry, I will build a travois to carry you once you are able to travel again." Duffy told him, glancing up at the worried faces of the gang members gathered around. Duffy took charge of the situation. "Go back to bed. There is nothing more you can do. I'll watch over him."

They drifted away relieved that the giant was handling the situation. They felt helpless, not knowing how to help Ari, and deep down they were all afraid of the day when the baby would be born.

"How are you feeling?" Duffy asked as the others settled on the bare ground around the fire.

"Better. Thanks, Duffy, your advice seemed to have worked, she's calming down," Ari murmured quietly.

"Good. We'll rest here for a couple of days to be sure." Duffy tucked the blankets around the young man's body and sat back to watch over him.

Ari chewed on his bottom lip as he stared into Duffy's gentle brown eyes. "Duffy, can you lay beside me and hold me?"

Duffy smiled softly, and positioned his large frame beside Ari's and wrapped his arms around him.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, April 22  
9:30 a.m.

"Fuck you, Walter!" Krycek shouted.

"My decision is final!" Skinner growled.

"Who died and made you King? Scrap that!" Krycek yelled frustrated. "You may be King, but you don't rule me!"

"I'm the head of this family and what I say goes!" Skinner said, getting into Krycek's personal space.

Krycek reached behind him and picked up the table lamp and whipped it angrily across the room. "You have no right, keeping him away from me!"

"You are my lover, Alex, and that gives me every right in the world!"

"Fuck off!"

Mulder was in the nursery trying to calm the two babies who were crying as loud as the angry voices in the next room. He gave up and scooped both babies into his arms and headed out of the room.

The loud shouting and crashes could be heard coming all the way into the kitchen, where most of the family was gathered. Hans met Hunter's worried eyes over the kitchen counter as he silently prepared breakfast for his lovers and friends.

The sounds of babies crying grew louder, and Mulder stepped tiredly into the kitchen holding Hope and Faith balanced on each hip. Spender jumped off the stool and took Faith from Mulder, and she nuzzled her damp face into his shirt smearing tears and snot onto the soft cotton. Spender only sighed, and held her closer, he was used to disgusting baby messes by now.

"What's going on, Mulder?" Spender asked, nodding in the direction of Mulder's bedroom as the shouting continued.

"Walter has banned all travel into and out of the country until after his coronation, and that includes Slava. Let's just say Alex isn't exactly too happy." Mulder was gently swaying with Hope, trying to quiet her crying.

Takeda placed a large platter of bacon and sausages on the lazy-Susan on the center of the breakfast table. "Mulder, Alex's desire for Slava isn't going to lessen by keeping them apart."

"Shin, what do you want us to do? Let Alex go to that bastard?" Mulder grumbled keeping his voice low not wanting to disturb Hope who had finally calmed down.

"Mulder, you don't know what it's like to be genetically bonded to someone. The heartache of being separated is unbearable. It might be preferable to allow Alex to see Slava. It's not like you're losing him. Alex said he'd divide his time equally between you and Slava," Shinji said, piling toast onto a plate and carrying that over to the table as well, just as Hans put down a large skillet of scrambled eggs mixed with green peppers, ham, onions, and cheese.

Mulder walked over and sat at the table next to Pyetr. "That's not good enough, there is Walter, too. If he has to see Slava I want Alex to spend more time with us than with him."

Kazuo finished filling his plate, looking across the table at Mulder who was preparing his own plate. "Talk to him, Mulder. I'm sure Alex would be agreeable to that arrangement."

Mulder spooned up a little of the scrambled eggs and cheese and offered it to Hope who ate it with enthusiasm. He had thought long and hard since Thursday about what Alex had said to him. Mulder hated the idea of sharing his lover, but he realized that he was being selfish and thinking only of himself. Alex couldn't help his feelings for Slava and it was unfair for him to deny his lover seeing the man. No matter how painful it was to him. "Okay, I'll talk to Alex. I don't know how I'm going to convince Walter to go along with it," Mulder sighed.

"Damn, that feels weird," Blaise gasped suddenly, dropping his fork onto his plate and reaching under the table to feel his belly.

"What's wrong?" Pyetr asked, concerned.

"I can feel the baby moving," Blaise said with a look of awe on his face. Hawk reached under the table and laid a hand over his lover's belly.

Mulder looked up from feeding Hope. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not at all. It just feels weird. God, it's cool knowing that there is a small life growing inside me. Mulder, you should try it sometime," Blaise said smirking over at him.

An idea came to Mulder as he alternated between a fork full of food for himself, then one smaller one for his daughter. He admitted to himself that he was deeply worried that someday Alex would decide to stay permanently with Slava. After all, everyone he had ever loved eventually left him. Why should his luck have changed? However, would Alex be able to leave him if he was pregnant with Alex's baby? It was a despicable thing to do, getting pregnant just to keep his lover with him a little while longer, but Mulder was scared out of his mind of losing Alex. He didn't look forward to being pregnant with both Walter's and Alex's babies at the same time, but he couldn't see any other way around it. He knew when he finally gave Alex his permission to see Slava, it was as good as telling his lover goodbye. "I'm going to try it during my next cycle," he said quietly, kissing the top of his daughter's head.

"That is good news, Mulder," Shinji said, placing a mug of coffee in front of him.

Alex came storming into the kitchen followed closely by Walter, neither men said a word as they went about helping themselves to breakfast, soundly avoiding physical contact with each other.

Faith sat in her highchair eating her yogurt with tiny pieces of fresh fruit and granola mixed in. She kept one eye on her father and uncle. Pyetr got up and gave his chair at the breakfast table to Alex. He then went to start cleaning up the dirty pots and pans. He didn't bother with the dishwasher, instead he used his powers to remove the greasy mess off them and with a wink of an eye all the dirty cookware was clean, dry, and hanging from the overhead rack.

Walter sat with Jeff, Shinji, Rory, and Hans at the counter. The silence in the kitchen was palpable. Finally Ayako crying from her bassinet in the family room broke the silence. Kazuo and Shinji both left to attend to their child. The other men used the moment to escape the uncomfortable atmosphere. Mulder turned to watch Alex shovel food into his mouth, he was sure Alex didn't even taste it.

Mulder turned his attention to Walter sitting alone at the kitchen counter. Both he and Alex had hurt Walter with their selfishness at wanting to take on other lovers. He more so than Alex. Alex really didn't have a choice, but he could have left Alex in Russia and gone home alone with Walter. No matter how much he loved Alex his love wasn't due to an uncontrollable bond like Alex's love was for Slava. He could have left Alex back then, it would have made Walter happy, even if it broke his own heart. That would have been the unselfish thing to do, but then of course Alex would more than likely be dead now and they would never have had Faith.

Now here he sat in the middle between his two angry lovers. Both with right on their sides. Hope squirmed on his lap wanting to get down. Mulder placed her on the floor and watched as she toddled over to Faith's highchair. A mischievous look appeared on Faith's face and before Mulder could respond she dumped the rest of her yogurt over the side of the highchair and onto her sister's head. Hope started crying as the cold mess dripped onto her face. Faith thought that was funny and started laughing and clapping her hands.

"Fox, can't you watch them closer?" Skinner grumbled.

Mulder ignored him and picked up Hope, removing the plastic cereal bowl from her head then turning to his other daughter. "Cutie, that was not nice and it certainly isn't funny," he scolded.

Alex was chucking, "Lighten up, Fox, it was too funny. The mouse looks cute with peaches and vanilla yogurt decorating her head."

Hope had stopped crying as her daddy held her protectively.

"Since you find it so amusing, Alex, you can give mouse a bath," Mulder said, setting the messy baby on Alex's lap and smiling with satisfaction as yogurt got on his lover's black T-shirt.

"Fox!" Krycek whined.

Skinner chuckled, "Serves you right."

"Alex, you can give Faith a bath at the same time, and make sure she doesn't try to drown her sister. I want to have a talk with Walter," Mulder said.

"Why? Are you going to coordinate your strategies to keep me prisoner here?" Krycek grumbled.

Mulder walked over to the young man and painfully yanked his head back by his thick hair so their faces were mere inches apart, then he hissed angrily, "Alex, don't start with me! I've had enough! I want peace in our family and if it requires a sacrifice then I am willing to make it! Now bathe the babies!" He let go of Alex's hair and stepped away. "Walter, your office now!" Mulder said, storming out of the kitchen.

Skinner entered his office to find Mulder staring out his window with tears running down his face. "Fox, what's wrong?" He had thought Mulder was taking the situation with Alex better than he was, but he guessed that wasn't so.

"I'm sorry, Walter. I never intended to hurt you back then or now," he murmured, his arms wrapped around his middle hugging himself.

"What are you talking about, Fox? You've never hurt me," Skinner said, hugging Mulder from behind he kissed the side of his lover's neck.

"I did when I asked you to share me with Alex. It was selfish of me to force that choice on you."

"Fox, it is a good thing that you did. I love Alex now as much as I love you," Skinner said. "Now what's this about hurting me now?"

"I'm asking you to let Alex go to Slava. We can't force him to stay with us against his will, it will only bring misery to all of us." Mulder hadn't expected Walter to spin him around and shove him up against the wall, pinning his body under Walter's.

"How can you ask that of me? I don't want Alex sharing that man's bed! Don't you love Alex? Or are you jealous of him being an immortal, too? Is he too much competition for you, Fox?" Skinner spit out angrily.

Mulder pushed against him. "Get your hands off me, Walter. I will no longer tolerate you or Alex touching me in anger." He waited until Skinner released him. "I love Alex more than you do or so it would appear. I'm willing to let him go instead of selfishly holding onto him. Walter, he's not our property. He has a free will ... "

"FREE WILL! He is genetically bonded to Slava! Alex has no free will in that situation!" Skinner growled.

"It doesn't matter, Walter! Alex is his own person, free to make his own decisions. Let him go, Walter, for Alex, for me, for our family. Don't hold him here against his will," Mulder pleaded.

Skinner turned away from him and stormed over to look out the window. He couldn't let Alex go, not to Slava. However, Fox was right, they would never have peace in their family if he forced Alex to stay, but could he trust Slava to allow him to come back to them? Or would Alex want to come back? Would he want Alex back after he shared that man's bed willingly? Fox seemed to out of guilt, but should that mean he should, too?

Mulder came up behind him and snaked his arms around Skinner's waist and rested his chin on the older man's broad shoulder. "Walter, during my next cycle I plan on getting pregnant with both yours and Alex's babies. I don't want us to be fighting during my pregnancy, I'm going to have enough to deal with mentally without that added misery."

"Why did you change your mind about having Alex's child at the same time as mine?" Skinner asked softly.

"Call me selfish, but I want Alex to have a reason to come back to me. I won't kid myself into believing that he won't be tempted to stay permanently with Slava, but at least if he does I'll have another reminder of him besides Faith," Mulder said sadly.

"Fox, you're that willing to let him go and that desperate to keep him with us?" Skinner asked bitterly, wanting to shake some sense into his lover, but hesitant because of the pain and worry in Fox's eyes.

"Yes and no, I can't force him to stay, but I can entice him to come back to us," Mulder replied sadly, knowing it was an irrational plan on his part.

"Okay, Fox, for you and our children. I won't stop Alex if he wants to see that Cossack bastard. I'll go and talk to him now," Skinner said. He didn't like to see Fox hurting and miserable. Especially after almost losing him, so in the end it was his love for Fox that made his decision more bearable.

"No let me, Walter. I want to see if I can get him to agree to some conditions."

"What conditions, Fox?"

"That he spends more time with us than Slava."

"Okay, Fox, but I still hate it, I'm only agreeing to this for you. If I had my way I'd tell Alex that if he left not to bother coming back! I'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom. I refuse to have sex with him if he goes to Slava," Skinner growled.

"Walter, don't. We need to convince Alex how much we love him, how much better it is with us than with Slava," Mulder argued.

"Fox, he should already know that!"

"Humor me on this. Please, Walter."

"Fox ... damn ... don't look at me like that ... you know I can't refuse you anything when you give me that ... look. Okay, I'll make mad passionate love to Alex for your sake. Happy?" Skinner sighed.

"Yes. And, Walter, there is a positive side ... well at least to me there is," Mulder said warmly, running his hands under Walter's shirt feeling his muscular body. His fingers stroked his lover's nipples, until they were hard nubs.

"What's that?" Skinner asked huskily, his body responding to his lover's gentle touch.

"I get you all to myself for at least two weeks at a time, it might not be a suitable compensation for you, but it is for me," Mulder said, kissing him passionately.

Skinner smiled against his lips. "Fox, that is more than suitable compensation for me. I can never get enough of you as it is, and the thought of having you for two weeks all to myself, will definitely lessen the pain over losing Alex those two weeks. Thanks for reminding me, babe."

Mulder's face lit up, feeling Walter's desire for him pressed against his hip. "We'll get through this together, Walter. I better go talk to Alex," he said, pulling away reluctantly .

Mulder found Alex in the bedroom dressing both babies. Mulder picked up Faith and breathed in her clean scent. He sat with her on the bed as Alex finished dressing Hope. "Alex, Walter has agreed to allow you to go to Slava, but I would like some promises from you first."

Krycek sat next to him holding Hope. "You're okay with sharing me with Slava?"

"No. No, I'll never be okay with that. But ... but ... I won't try to prevent you from seeing him," Mulder said tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Fox," Krycek said, placing a hand on Mulder's shoulder.

"Daddee, cry," Faith said, touching his face sadly.

"Daddy's okay, Cutie," Mulder said, sniffing, taking a deep breath he forced himself to be calm before he continued, letting go was harder than he had expected it would be. "I expect the time you spend with us to be double the time you spend with Slava. In addition, I would like you to stay with me until after my next cycle. Alex, I would like to have your baby," Mulder said blushing.

A wide smile split Krycek's face. "Fox, are you sure? What about Walter? I thought you were having his baby first?"

"I still am. When I heard that Cory Greene was pregnant with both of his lover's babies at the same time, I had thought about having yours and Walter's babies together. How much worse can it be having two babies over having only one baby?" Mulder said, he didn't want Alex to know that he had decided against having both their babies together, and only now was selfishly doing it to bind Alex closer to him.

"Are you really sure, Fox?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Alex, do you agree to spend more time with us than Slava?"

"You know I do, Fox. I'm just so happy that you are being so understanding. Do you think Walter will allow Nikolai into the country?" Krycek asked, putting Hope on the floor, she crawled over to her toy box.

"Alex, don't push Walter on this. He loves you so much that this is really killing him. Right now, he needs our support. His becoming King will be a difficult adjustment for all of us, but for Walter it will be a hundred times worse. Can you image someone as private as Walter being thrust into such a public position of power? He's doing it all for us, you know," Mulder shook his head sadly, hugging Faith who was standing on his lap, then he set her on the floor and lightly swatted her butt. "Down you go, munchkin, go play *nicely* with your sister."

Krycek frowned sadly. "I know that I'm being such a selfish jerk. I wish I could eliminate the need and love I have for Nikolai, but I can't, Fox, and Shinji doesn't really think that there will be anything he can do medically. I promise that I won't mention Nikolai again around Walter until it is time for me to go Russia. I do need to contact him though, do you mind if I use the computer in your office?"

Yes, he thought, but said, "No. Go ahead."

"Thanks, Fox," Alex said, kissing him then quickly dashing excitedly up the secret staircase.

"You don't have to enjoy it so much, Alex," Mulder muttered under his breath too softly for his lover to hear as he stomped up the stairs. A smacking noise and then a baby crying pulled his attention instantly over to his two little girls. Faith sat on the floor crying and Hope stood over her holding a plastic rattle. "Hope Mulder-Skinner, you do not, I repeat, you do not hit your sister," he scolded taking the rattle away as he kneeled next to Faith and pulled her into his lap. "Cutie, where's does it hurt?" he asked, feeling her head and sending out healing energies.

Hope's crying joined Faith's as she wailed over her daddy's scolding her. Mulder sighed and gathered her into his arms, too. "Does one even discipline babies?" he wondered. "Ssh, it's okay, daddy loves you both."

***


End file.
